Long Lost Sisters of Fifteen Years
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: New crazy OC story with my sis and I. Rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_"Jatsu-chan!" Kazue went running to the screen door and peered out at her older sister reading in the backyard. She tried to wave her sister over desperately._

_Jatsu looked up from her book to see her yonguer sister. "What is it, Kazue?"_

_Kazue grinned widely and shoved the piece of paper up to the screen while pointing to it. "I made you a picture!" She giggled._

_Jatsu smiled as she set down the book and moved across the yard to open the screen door. She bent down to Kazue's eye level with a soft smile. "Let's see."_

_Kazue shoved the piece of paper forward with a big grin. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her missing teeth and forced her lips closed._

_Jatsu laughed softly and ruffled Kazue's hair as she studied the picture of herself and Kazue walking towards a bright yellow sun. There was a small tree to the side, a bit undersized with the heighth of the two girls. A dark grey "w" flew through the sky, looking like a bird._

_Jatsu's smile grew as she looked from the picture to her sister. "It's beautiful, Kazue."_

_Kazue giggled and quickly ran off with a light blush. "I hoped you'd like it!" She called back._

_Jatsu smiled to herself as she walked back over to her abandoned book. She read the first few words before an explosion could be heard just outside the gates of their home. Jatsu dropped her book and bolted into their house._

_"Kazue! Mom! Dad!" She screamed out in fear._

_Kazue sat at the window in the living room with the blinds pulled back, peering out with confusion. "There are crazy colours out there..." Kazue said. "It's..kinda cool." She laughed quietly._

_Jatsu rushed to Kazue and pulled her towards herself. "Don't look outside..." She whispered._

_Just then Jatsu saw their parents rush in. _

_"You girls okay?" Their father asked, wrapping his arms around them._

_Kazue's heart began to race, and she grew upset. "What's going on, daddy?"_

_"No, no sweetie. Don't worry." Their father smiled and ruffled her hair. "I just want you and Jatsu to go to the basement with Mommy, alright?"_

_The mother crossed the room and peered outside at the black billowing smoke. "Hunny, I think you should go..." She muttered._

_Their father nodded and stood up. "Hun, take the girls downstairs." He walked over and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Do not let anyone find them."_

_She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatever it is, be careful." She whispered back and kissed the edge of his mouth before pulling back and racing off with the kids to the basement._

_The father watched his family run off before bolting outside._

_Downstairs, the three females sat huddled in a corner, Jatsu hugging Kazue tightly. After a minute, Kazue began to grow uncomfortable and she shifted slightly._

_"I drew Jatsu-chan a picture today, mommy." Kazue smiled in the dimly lit basement._

_"Is that so?" Her mother smiled and held the two tighter._

_"Yeah! Oh...Jatsu-chan, where is it? We can show mommy!" Kazue turned to her sister._

_Jatsu gave Kazue a small smile. "We will show mommy later, alright? Right now we need to play the quiet game.."_

_"But what if the picture blew away in the wind?" Kazue tried to escape Jatsu's grasp. "We need to keep it safe!"_

_Jatsu shook her head and pulled Kazue back into her arms. "Kazue, please. Be quiet. I'm sure the picture will be fine."_

_Their mother reached over to rubbed Kazue's back. "Don't worry, sweetie, the picture will be safe. We'll find it as soon as we go back upstairs."_

_Kazue turned to look at her mother with a blank look, but soon her expression grew happy. "Mommy always finds the missing..."_

_Her mother nodded and smiled. "You got it, cutie." She winked._

_Just then the door to the top of the stairs opened. The three girls stared at the light that descended the stairs, but there was no voice. Then there was a thump, and another. Legs could be seen, and eventually the entire body. But it wasn't their father. The mother jumped to her feet and stepped infront of her children. "Get out of here..." She hissed._

_The male smirked. "Aren't you a pretty thing? Hiding out in the basement?"_

_"I said get out of here. You have no business being in my house."_

_The male laughed. "I do, actually. I'm on a mission..."_

_"Not here." She hissed. She bent down, keeping her eyes on the male. "I'll take care of this guy, you take Kazue and hide upstairs..." She whispered to Jatsu and stood back up. She lunged at the male and knocked him to the grounds and she fought against him._

_While their mother had the male down, Jatsu quickly pulled Kazue upstairs and slammed the door behind. Jatsu searched in painic for a place to hide themselves. She ran upstairs and to their parents bedroom. _

_"Get under the bed, Kazue, and do not make a sound!"_

_Kazue rolled under the bed and tried to calm her breathing. She looked over to see Jatsu just scrambling under beside her when two strong hands grabbed her arm and leg and pulled her back out._

_"Oh, no you don't!" A deep man's voice came._

_"No!" Jatsu screamed. "Let me go!"_

_"Jatsu-chan!" Kazue screamed while she peered out at a pair of shoes. They quickly stormed out of the room with her sister screaming in his arms._

_"Shut it." The man said and slammed the palm of his hand into the side of her head. She fell limp into his arms and he threw her over his shoulder. He met the his partner at the bottom of the stairs._

_The other male was cleaning blood from his kunai on a cloth as he smiled. "Got one of the brats I see."_

_The man smirked and nodded. "The other is under the bed upstairs, but it would've been troublesome to try to get her. We're limited to time."_

_The male nodded. "We'll just take her. The others will take enough to match what we didn't get. Besides, this brat looks plenty strong enough. The boss will be pleased."_

_"Indeed."_

_The two quickly left the house, leaving the front door wide open as they ran quickly for the village's front gates. Another explosion went off._

_The father stumbled into his home running downstairs and seeing his wife's bloody body at the bottom. He ran down and pulled her into his arms._

_"H-Hunny? Please don't be dead..."_

_The pain in her chest shot through her body as she was pulled into those all too familiar arms. Her eyes parted slightly and she looked up to see her beloved husband peering down at her, tears forming in his eyes._

_"Ah..." She winced at the pain. "I tried..." She breathed. "Where...the girls...?"_

_He shook his head. "I-I came straight down here..."_

_Weakly, she reached her hand up to touch his cheek. "I...love you, Sora..." She winced and forced a smile._

_Sora lowered his head to touch his lips to hers as a few tears landed on her face. "I-I love you s-so much..." He sobbed._

_She let out one slow breath and closed her eyes. Her arm dropped to her side, and her body went limp._

_Sora gritted his teeth as he kissed her forehead before stumbling back to his feet and running upstairs. "J-Jatsu! Kazue!" He screamed, searching around the house._

_Kazue peered out from under the bed, not knowing what to do. She wasn't sure if she should climb out, or stay; she decided to stay. But she heard her name faintly, and wondered if it was one of her parents._

_"K-Kazue! Jatsu!" He yelled again, making his way upstairs. "Please tell me you're here!"_

_Kazue could see out from under the front of the bed, and through the door. Her father came into sight at the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs, and she scrambled out from under the bed and ran towards her father. "Daddy!" She whimpered._

_Sora fell to his knees and held his arms out to embrace his youngest daughter. "Kazue! You're alright..." He gasped. "Wh-Where is Jatsu?" He asked, looking to meet her eyes._

_Kazu shrugged. "I...don't know, Daddy. The man took her, but Jatsu didn't like it."_

_Sora gritted his teeth and pulled Kazue back into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Kazue..." He whispered, tears slipping from his eyes._

_Kazue laid her hand against her father's chest and gripped his jounin vest. "Daddy...will she be back?"_

_Sora shook his head. "W-We may never see her again, sweetie..."_

_Kazue closed her eyes and tears formed. "But her, mommy and I were going to look for her picture after..."_

_Sora gritted his teeth again. "K-Kazue... Mommy isn't coming back either... she's up visiting God..."_

_Kazue let the tears slip from her eyes. "But she has to, Daddy. We need to look for Jatsu's picture that I drew her today. She can't go, not yet! She promised to take me to the park today, and we were going to go shopping for new toys..."_

_Sora let a few more tears fall as he moved Kazue to look at him as he rested his hands on her arms. "I-I know this is hard to understand, Kazue... b-but your mom wont be coming back... and your sister is missing now... things wont be the same anymore... I will help you find the picture, alright?"_

_Kazue's lips trembled and she began to sob. "Daddy!" She grabbed his vest tightly and shoved her face into his chest._


	2. Chapter 2

Kazue sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her beige carpet. Her eyes were closed and she ran her fingers through her short blonde bangs. After a few minutes, she stood up and took one last look into the body length mirror. She fixed her red belt that circled her waist and pulled the two ponyties that held up her long blonde hair tighter. She reached up and pulled her bow off the hook on her wall and drapped it over her shoulder. She picked up the bags of arrows on her dresser and wrapped the string around her waist to hold them up. With on last look in the mirror, she walked over and opened the door. She stepped out but then retreated back into her room to pick up the book that sat on her dresser - she never went anywhere without that book.

When she finally made her way downstairs, she spotted her father laying on the couch in the living room relaxing with his eyes looking at the ceiling. When he spotted his daughter he moved his legs off the couch to set his feet on the floor and gave a soft smile. "Morning, Kazue." He greeted.

Kazue smiled and walked over to sit beside him. "Morning, dad." She smiled back and gave him a quick hug. "What's on your agenda today?"

Sora shrugged. "Nothing actually. The Mizukage is letting me off a missions for a bit."

Kazue laughed. "He lets you off, and sets me on..."

"You're on a mission?" Sora asked with a brow raised. "I didn't know that."

"And you forget too often. I told you two nights ago. Nikito and I are going together..."

Sora smirked. "I think that guy likes you, Kazue."

Kazue rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. We're friends, dad. Besides, if he wants me, he has to go through you, remember?"

Sora laughed and leaned back against the couch with his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I guess that is true... He coming to meet you here?"

"If he works up the courage... You have a tendacy to chase the guys off." Kazue laughed.

Sora smirked. "I gotta protect my daughter."

Kazue's expression softened and she reached over to hug her father's neck. "I know, dad. And I really do appreciate it."

Sora smiled and kissed the top of her head when there was a knock to the front door. Sora made his way off the couch and to the door, opening it to see a fairly tall male with black shaggy hair.

"Ah... hey..." The boy said nervously, looking up at Sora.

"Kazue... he's here..." Sora murmured.

Kazue laughed from the living room and made her way to her father's side. "One way to make my friends like you a little more, is to seem cheery." She reached up and made her father's lips turn up into a smile. "Like this."

Sora chuckled and smiled without his daughters help. "I'll try, Kazue."

"R-Ready to go on the mission?" The boy said to Kazue.

Kazue nodded and pushed past her father, turning back to give him another hug. "Goodbye, daddy. I'll be back soon."

Sora hugged her back and whispered, "Never goodbye... alright, sweetie?" He smiled and pulled back. "Be kind to my daughter, Nikito..." He stated sternly before smiling.

Nikito blinked and took a step back. "Y-Yes sir..."

Kazue let out another laugh before letting go of her father. "See you soon!" She smiled and turned with Nikito.

Sora watched the two walk off before closing the door and returning to the couch with a sigh. "She still misses Jatsu.."

Nikito let out a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Your dad is creepy."

Kazue laughed lightly. "You can't blame him, he's already lost two other girls..."

Nikito sighed but nodded. "I guess that's true..." He sighed. "Anyway, on a better note, this mission should take no longer than a day or two." He chuckled.

Kazue nodded. "Hopefully. Dad gets uncomfortable when I'm gone too long." She laughed.

Nikito smiled. "Maybe we'll find her this time.." He whispered as he put his hands in his pockets.

Kazue nodded. "It's been fifteen years..." She muttered. "I'm starting to wonder whether I should try to move on by now.. but everytime I try, I can't help but have hope the next time. Then it's back to the same daily cycle."

Nikito frowned as he pulled a hand from his pocket to wrap around Kazue's shoulders. "Don't give up. I have no doubt she's out there."

Kazue shrugged. "I just refuse to believe that she was killed. I...have some fantasy that someday I'll find her. But it's a childs dream."

Nikito shook his head. "Don't say that... I don't think you're dreaming far enough... You will find your sister alive and well."

Kazue smiled softly and turned her eyes to look at him. "Mr. Dreamster. You have big dreams, don't you?" Kazue broke out from underneath his arm and spun. "Mr. Mizukage~" She sang quietly an winked.

Nikito blushed faintly and laughed. "Okay, so mine is probably more of a stretch than yours, alright?"

Kazue let out a puff of air. "Longer stretch than mine? I'm trying to find a long lost sister of fifteen years. You have the Mizukage thing going for you. You're strong, you're smart. Very agile and strategic. You're quite a social one and you have quite the leadership skills..." Kazue smiled. "I'm cheering on the side for you..."

Nikito laughed and put his hand back into his pocket. "Thanks, but there's still many people who'd be better than me... anyway... if your sister is anything like you, I'm sure she's out there... probably looking for you in return."

Kazue closed her eyes and sighed. "I miss her so much it hurts sometimes." She reopened her eyes and looked at Nikito again. "Maybe this will be the one..."

Nikito forced a smile. He had known Kazue all the way through the academy growing up. They had been put on the same squad and even remained as partners after being jounin the year before. He knew of the burden she lived with and couldn't help but to feel like he shared it. The same day her sister had been taken, he had come inches from being taken himself when his father came in. He sighed deeply and nodded as the sky began to get darker, rain threatening to fall. "I hope for your sake it is..." He whispered.

The two of them walked down the path that led out of the village perametres and headed for the docks. This was one of many missions that Kazue was sent on a mission that involved taking a boat across the water. It was quicker to get to the Rain Village by taking the boat and walking the rest. The boat was already prepared, and Kazue and Nikito entered on.

"Oh the fun..." Kazue laughed and unhitched the boat, pushing off the dock.

Nikito chuckled and laid back looking up at the dark clouds. "And on top of the long boat ride, we're gonna get wet..."

Kazue shrugged and began to make a contraption to put over their heads. "It won't hold under strong winds, but maybe it'll just rain..."

Nikito laughed. "Yeah. So... what you want to talk about while we wait to reach the Rain?"

Kazue shrugged. "I'm not good at on-spot conversation starters." She laughed.

Nikito laughed. "Alright, then I'll start... That book you always carry... have you ever read it yourself?"

Kazue nodded. "Of course..."

"Yet you still carry it for Jatsu?"

Kazue nodded. "She told me one day, when I was older - and when she was finished with it - that I should read it. I'm older, so I thought I'd beat her to it." She winked and laughed.

Nikito smiled. "Maybe she'll be jealous that you beat her to it."

Kazue shrugged. "I think there would be other things on our minds." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Nikito smiled before it faded. He sighed. "I-I know you don't want to hear this... but what if we do find her... and she doesn't remember you?"

Kazue walked over and sat down beside Nikito, taking her hands in his and smiling. "How many albino's do you know?"

Nikito laughed. "Guess you got a point..."

Kazue smiled. "If she doesn't recognize me, at least she'd probably wonder. I don't think she'd forget about me; we had too much of a strong bond when we were little."

"So what about who she is as a person... what if she's completely changed..." He whispered, moving to sit up, his hands still entwined with hers.

"She's probably matured a lot more, as have I." She smiled softly and sighed. "Whatever comes my way, I will have to deal with it..."

Nikito lifted one of her hands and kissed the back of it. "I'll always be here to help, Kazue."

Kazue diverted her eyes and hesitated before pulling her hands back and standing up. "I know you are, Nikito..." She muttered. She turned back to face him, her lips turned back up into a smile. "That's why you're the bestest friend I have."

Nikito smiled and laid back down. "I try my best..." He murmured.

Kazue reached into the bag she had brought and pulled out a small container. She walked back over and sat down beside Nikito, her legs tucked under herself. "I made rice balls, want one?"

Nikito laughed. "If you're willing to share."

"Of course." She stated and held one out for him.

Nikito lifted his hand to grab the rice ball before shoving it in his mouth. "Mmm.." He swallowed. "Good a cook as ever." He smiled.

Kazue smiled. "It's a good thing it wasn't just mother who knew how to cook."

Nikito gave her a brighter smile as he heard rain start to hit the contraption Kazue had made to keep the pair dry. Kazue lifted her eyes and laughed. "You think the winds will pick up?"

"With our luck? Most likely." He chuckled.

Kazue rolled her eyes and hit Nikito's leg. "Hasn't your mother ever told you to be optimistic?"

He laughed. "Well, yeah... but I'm just stating facts."

Kazue rolled her eyes again and brought a rice ball to her lips to nibble on. The rest of the boat ride wasn't as bad as Kazue was expecting; the contraption held out. Once they anchored the boat and stepped out onto the land, the sky cleared up and the clouds cleared up. Kazue squinted up at the sky and shielded her eyes. "That cleared up really quickly..." She muttered.

Nikito pulled his sweater from his bag and set it on her head to shield the sun. "Better?" He asked with a smile.

Kazue laughed and handed back the sweater. "It's sweet of you, Nikito, but I think I can last a little bit..."

He shrugged and slipped the sweater back into his bag. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need it then."

Kazue smiled and nodded. "I'll be sure not to..."

The two of them started off down the path towards the Rain Village. With the sun beating down on them, Kazue suddenly felt like this trip was lasting a lot longer. Her skin was starting to feel irritated, and her eyes were starting to hurt more despite her eyes almost being closed. Nikito noticed Kazue's difficulty with the weather and grabbed her arm to pull he under the shade of a tree.

"Rest for a moment." He whispered. Besides seeing Kazue's pain, he was starting to sense a fair amount of chakra nearby.

Kazue nodded in agreement and slipped to her knee's. She lowered her head and covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She muttered.

Nikito shook his head. "You know I don't mind.."

"Can...Can I borrow your sweater..?" She mumbled.

Nikito laughed and pulled out his sweater, holding it out toward her. She took it and slipped it on to her irritated arms and buried her face again. "I hate the sun..." She sighed.

Nikito knelt down beside her and nodded, only half-listening. He began to feel uneasy as the chakra grew even closer. "Kazue, I think we're gonna have to hide..."

Kazue nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." Kazue lifted her squinting eyes. "We can hide behind those bushes over there."

Nikito nodded and shuffled over behind the bushes and pulled Kazue with him as he peered out through the leaves. A tall male suddenly appeared in the middle of the trail, he looked scared as his eyes darted around.

"Come out you brats!" He screamed.

"We're not brats, old man." A female voice hissed before two hooded females with plain black cloaks appeared across from the male.

"You seem like brats to me!" He growled.

"I don't like you..." The taller female sighed, the girls faces hidden from Nikito and Kazue's view.

"Like I care!" The man hissed.

The taller female turned to glance at the shorter girl. "Umi, shall we do this?"

"Fast, slow, or meaningful?" Umi asked the man with no expression. Depending on his answer, then she would show emotion.

The man clenched his jaw and growled. "Neither... You will be the one to die here."

Umi shook her head and sighed. "Shall I ask you again? Fast... Slow... Or Meaningful...?"

The taller girl shook her head. "Don't bother with giving him options. Just choose what your mood tells you to do... mine says fast and painful!"

Umi lowered her head for a moment and raised it again. Her eyes turned from their natural pale pink eyes to a saphire shade. "Fast it is..." She smirked.

The taller female laughed in an eerie way as she took a step closer, pulling out a kunai. "Prepare yourself..." She smirked.

The male pulled a kunai of his own as his eyes narrowed. "Just try it!"

Umi lowered her hood and stuck her arm out infront of herself. The kunai ripped from the man's hands and flew ten yards from his body. She lifted her head again, moving from her spot and appearing beside him. Before he could realize where she now stood, she lifted her foot and kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards the other woman. The taller woman smirked as she caught the male's shoulder and ran the kunai through his chest, the wind knocking down her hood.

"Game over..." She whispered in the males ear before dropping his lifeless body to the ground. "How pathetic... I swear they keep getting easier.."

"You're too impatient, Jatsu." Umi said and came to stand at the head of the dead man. She brought a kunai out of the cloak's pocket and reached down to shove the kunai into his both of his eyes, plucking each eye out.

"That's for your disgusting sins." Umi narrowed her eyes and threw the eyes in her hands behind her. "You sicko..."

Jatsu sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "One down... two to go..."

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." Umi shut her eyes and reopened them, her eyes turned back to normal. "They're all disgusting."

Jatsu nodded. "And to think these three aren't where it ends..." She sighed. "Well, ready to head out?" She asked, pulling her hands out of her cloak and forming hand seals before blowing fire at the body, watching it burst into flames.

Kazue shielded her eyes to get a closer look at the taller woman. She had spikey blonde hair that reached past her butt. The shape of her face look familiar, and her smile looked more than familiar. Kazue let out a quiet gasp and slowly turned to look up at Nikito.

"N-Nikito...I...I think that may be her..." Kazue whispered.

Nikito's eyes widened as he looked from Kazue back to the female. "Y-You do have similarites.." He agreed slowly.

"That's..." She whispered. "They have the same na..." Kazue stumbled to her feet and ran out from behind the bush. "That's Jatsu-chan!" Kazue screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

Nikito's eyes widened as he jumped up and stepped from the bushes.

Jatsu looked over at the female running toward her and held out a kunai to keep her back. "What do you want, kid?" She sighed.

Kazue couldn't surpress her grin as she stopped a few feet from the outstretched kunai. "Jatsu-chan! It's me! Kazue!" The tears slipped from her eyes.

Jatsu's brows furrowed as she seemed taken aback. "K-Kazue..." She lowered her head, appearing to be in thought. "So... you're alive..." She murmured quietly.

Kazue laughed joyfully. "I should be the one saying that!" Kazue gasped and ran back behind the bush to where her bag was and brought it out, running back over and holding out the book she had left in the backyard the night she was taken.

"Fifteen years..." Kazue said and laughed. "I've held onto this book for fifteen years...you never finished it, but you were determined to."

Jatsu had lowered her arm and returned the kunai to the pocket in her cloak. She eyed the book that laid in Kazue's hands and let out a sigh. "K-Kazue... why didn't you let go?" She asked softly.

Kazue's face twisted with confusion. "Let go...?" Kazue shook her head. "Forget you?" She shook her head again. "How could I have forgotten?"

Jatsu shook her head. "You could have just let go... you were four... it would have been easy..."

"I promised dad I would find you one day. He said you went missing, so I refused to believe those men had killed you." Kazue explained. She stepped forward with her arms outstretched for a hug.

Jatsu looked over her sister and shook her head. "I-I can't... you need to go home... go home and tell our parents nothing..."

Kazue shook her head, anger starting to settle in. "They killed mom..."Kazue stated. "And dad hasn't been the same since."

Jatsu's eyes widened momentarily before she lowered her head. She sighed and looked back up at Kazue. "You should get out of the sun..." She murmured. "Don't want to wither away..."

"I can last a few minutes. It's been fifteen years, Jatsu..." Kazue said, finally lowering her arms.

Jatsu diverted her eyes to the burning body. "I-I know... I-I'm sorry... I can't... I-I just can't... you don't understand..."

"No, Jatsu. I understand perfectly." Kazue said and casted her eyes. "I understand the pain; the anguish. For years, I could hear dad cry himself to sleep each night after the incident. It took him forever to finally move on, but he never forgot. We both miss you to death. Have you really just moved on like that?"

Jatsu looked back at Kazue. "I never... moved on, Kazue... it's much more complicated than that. Please...-"

"I wasn't aware that we started to keep secrets..."

Jatsu's eyes widened as she closed her mouth, looking away from Kazue's gaze again. "Y-You know... things aren't as they were..."

"Life does strange things... but you still have a choice." Kazue stated.

Jatsu sighed and smiled slightly as she stepped closer to Kazue and set her hands on her shoulders. "I don't... but I will chose to say goodbye." She murmured, kissing the top of Kazue's head.

Kazue quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Jatsu's torso, tears slipping from her eyes. "Never say goodbye...as dad always put it." Kazue whispered.

Jatsu bit her lip before fully wrapping her arms around Kazue. "Please don't make this h-harder..."

"Somehow...I'm going to kidnap you..." Kazue laughed lightly.

Umi stepped forward. "Not with me nearby." She growled.

Jatsu looked over at Umi and pulled from Kazue's arms. "She's not a threat..." She murmured to Umi.

Umi turned to Kazue and said, "You shouldn't be going around throwing plans out like that so naively."

Jatsu narrowed her eyes at Umi. "Drop it."

Umi gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they had turned completely black.

Jatsu lifted her hand and grabbed Umi's collar. "I said, drop it." She hissed.

Umi let out a frustrated breath and ripped her collar from Jatsu's grasp. Her eyes flitted back and forth between Kazue and the male before she turned and stormed away. She knew that if she didn't turn and walk now, she would be ripping Kazue's throat open before Jatsu could stop her.

Kazue's eyebrows furrowed and she let out her breath. "What's with her?" She asked.

Umi clenched her jaw and kept walking, forcing back the strong emotions that were threatening to talk over.

Jatsu shook her head with a small laugh. "She's... different." Jatsu looked over at Nikito, then back at Kazue. "He your boyfriend?"

Kazue's eyes widened and her face flushed slightly. She let out an awkward laugh and turned to glance at Nikito. "Just a very good friend, and partner." Kazue replied and turned back to Jatsu.

Jatsu looked at Nikito for a moment before looking back at Kazue. "I need to go... Umi will go too far ahead and I'll lose her if I don't go now..."

Kazue frowned and stepped to hug her sister again. "You can come back home..."

Jatsu bit her lip and sighed. "I-I can't... But... I'll let you in on a secret... my next mission is in the Sand Village..." Jatsu winked before running off to catch up with Umi.

Kazue stared after Jatsu until she was out of sight, and she finally turned around to look at Nikito, dumbfounded.

"A-At least you know she's alive.." He murmured.

Kazue missed what he had said as she was deep in thought. Fifteen years had passed, and she finally got to see her long lost sister, but she wasn't coming home. Kazue looked at all the possible situations, but hoped that this was just one of the incidents that wouldn't happen. The pain of her childhood returned and she dropped to her knee's as sobs took over. Nikito gasped and ran over to Kazue, dropping to his knees in front of her and pulled her close.

"Kazue.. it's alright..." He murmured comfortingly.

Kazue shoved her face into Nikito's chest and gripped at the front of his shirt. "I didn't...want this to happen!" She sobbed.

Nikito sighed and whispered, "This is actually good. She's alive, remembers you, and isn't evil. She even said where to find her... we can get her back, Kazue... maybe she nees our help to get free..."

Kazue let the next few sobs go, and finally pulled back, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks streaked with tears. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I...guess..." She mumbled, trying to stop the tremble in her lip.

Nikito smiled. "Look at the positives, okay? You told me to be optimistic, now it's your turn..."

Kazue forced a smile past her tear striken face and wrapped her arms around Nikito. "Thanks, Nikito..." She mumbled and buried her face between her arm and his neck.

Nikito held her tightly. "Shall we get this mission done quickly so we can get to the Sand?"

Kazue nodded. "My eyes hurt though..."

Nikito bit his lip as he thought. "Besides putting up the hood of my sweater, I'm not sure what else we can do..."

Kazue waited a few moments and pulled back with a smile. "Thank you...again."

He blinked in confusion. "I didn't do anything this time."

"For being a good friend... You take good care of me sometimes.." She laughed.

Nikito blushed faintly and looked away. "If I don't, who will?" He murmured.

Kazue's smile softened and she climbed to her feet. She picked up her stuff and began to head towards the Rain Village. Nikito smiled and jumped to his feet, walking after her.

* * *

><p>Jatsu sighed as she put her hood back up, looking up at the sky that started to darken again. Umi walked in silence slightly ahead of Jatsu, her hood still down with her black and pink hair flowing through the slight breeze. Her eyes had long ago turned back to normal, and her heart beated normally again. The anger that had taken over completely left and Umi started to feel bad.<p>

"I-I'm sorry about what happened..." Umi muttered.

"Hm?" Jatsu mumbled, looking at Umi. "Not your fault..." She muttered with another sigh.

"I didn't know what got into me back there..." Umi whispered. "...You never told me you had a sister."

Jatsu clenched her jaw. "Because I wanted to forget..."

"You say one thing, but your actions contradict."

"It's complicated, Umi. When I was seven, like you, I was taken from my home. She was only four. I was hoping the young age would help her forget me. I didn't want her to burden herself."

Umi lowered her head. "At least you have a family who cares..." Umi mumbled under her breath.

Jatsu rested a hand on Umi's shoulder. "I've told you... I'm your family now... I adopted you." Jatsu smirked.

Umi sighed. "Yeah... I know. But it's not so easy to forget the way they..." Umi shook her head and closed her eyes.

Jatsu's smirk faded to a frown. "I know things are harder for you than me... I'm sorry."

Umi shook her head. "In a way, I'm glad they tossed me away..." Umi forced a smile and turned to face Jatsu. "I wouldn't have been adopted by you..." She winked and laughed.

Jatsu smiled in return and hugged Umi from the side. "If we are ever able to escape, I'm taking you with me..."

Umi laughed, but then her expression faded. "I belong in this...organization...though..." Umi frowned.

Jatsu shook her head. "Neither of us do... no one does. You belong in a loving family... you belong with me..."

Umi sighed and forced another smile. "Should we stop by some inn and get a good sleep?"

Jatsu nodded. "We will need to leave at dawn though."

Umi nodded and they walked towards an inn that Umi spotted off in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the mist village, Sora laid motionlessly on the couch with his eyes closed. He thought of his wife and the first seven years of Jatsu's life. He shifted on the couch, looking down at his left leg. It never worked the same. He always had to limp and because of it the Mizukage almost never let him leave the village. He sighed deeply and tried to shake the thoughts when a knock came to his door. He moved off the couch and to the door, opening it to see a jounin from the Mist Village.

"Hello?" He asked with confusion.

The man's head was lowered and his breathing was heavy. When he lifted his head, Sora knew instantly who the jounin was; Hitmichi. Hitmichi's eyes were wide. "Your...daughter..." he breathed.

"Has something happened to Kazue?" He gasped, his heart rate picking up.

The man's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "No...? The other..."

Sora's eyes widened even more. "J-Jatsu?" He stuttered, the name was almost foreign by now.

"She's...strong." The man let out a breathly laugh. "And she's trying to kill us..."

"U-Us? As in who?" He stuttered again, not completely processing.

"Me and two others..." The man said. "We were on a mission...and we had to split up. I guess I managed to get away - I'm alive - but they'll be coming..."

Sora's brows furrowed. "You're sure it's Jatsu?"

"It isn't the most common name..." The man stated. "And she looks similar.."

Sora rubbed his forehead before sighing. "Where did you last spot her?"

"Her and her friend found us in the Rock Village. We split up just before the Leaf Village. I'm guessing they went after Kumoi."

Sora sighed. "I-I guess I'll see if I can find her..."

The man sighed with relief. "You have to! I can't die yet! I'm still young!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why would they be after you and the other two anyway? What did you do?"

The mans eyes widened. "Are you accusing us of something? We went on a classified mission..."

Sora sighed. "N-Nevermind... I-I'll gather some things and head out... Thank you for this information..."

The man nodded before running off again. Sora quickly headed to his room and gathered a bag of tools, food, and sleeping gear before heading out.

* * *

><p>The sun disappeared below the horizon and Kazue stopped to stretch. She pulled back the hood and pulled the sweater off. "Here you go. Thank you very much for that..." She smiled gratefully.<p>

Nikito smiled in return and took the sweater, putting it back into his backpack. "No problem.. Are you wanting to do this through the night?" He asked.

The two had already finished their main mission and had already made it into the outskirts of the Rain Village. The two had stopped to take a break. Kazue sighed and yawned.

"I think we should maybe sleep tonight. We've been going non-stop for a while now, and that meeting almost knocked me right out..." Kazue laughed. "I didn't think this would be a boring mission."

Nikito smiled and sat down, pulling out a sleeping bag from his backpack. "I'm just glad you're okay..." He murmured, straightening out his bed.

Kazue sat down beside him once he laid down and drew her knee's to her chest. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" She laughed.

Nikito just shook his head. "Forget it..."

She leaned down and drapped her head over his chest and she gave him a quick hug. "Good night..." She whispered and sat back up.

Nikito looked up at Kazue. "Are you not going to sleep yet?"

Kazue shrugged and laid back with her arms behind her head. "Yupp..."

Nikito smiled and closed his eyes as he murmured, "I'm happy you found your sister, Kazue..."

Kazue's lips twitched up. "I am too..." She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dawn came quickly. Jatsu sat up in bed with her head in her hands as she looked over at Umi who was still fast asleep. She sighed as she stood up and stretched, pulling her black cloak back onto her body and walking to Umi's bed, shaking her.<p>

"Wake up..." She murmured.

Umi's eyes opened and she peered up at Jatsu. "I'm awake."

"Then let's get moving..." Jatsu murmured, walking over to the door.

Umi stood and picked up her cloak. She followed Jatsu out side and they quickly made their way down the path, away from the Inn. The two walked in silence for a while before Jatsu finally spoke up.

"U-Umi... I have something I need to tell you..."

"This is unusual." Umi stated and glanced at Jatsu. "What is it?"

Jatsu turned her face down, the hood hiding her face from Umi's view. "I-I told Kazue we were heading to the Sand Village..."

Umi closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I guess I'll apologize in advance if I do something to her..."

Jatsu shook her head. "I'm telling you this... because I think her and that guy can be helpful to us... they may be able to free us and the others..."

Umi kept silent and continued to walk. It felt like forever had gone by when Umi slowly spoke, choosing her words wisely. "The Affani will not show any mercy on them. And it's not like we're in a contract that can be broken."

Jatsu sighed deeply and nodded. "I know... but if we all turn on the Affani at once, with the help of my sister and her boyfriend, we may be able to do this... Them being outside the organization, may be the key to getting in and taking the kill."

Umi shook her head. "The Affani are powerful with just the three of them, but they have many devout followers as well. The lot of us are still considered children." Umi finally opened her eyes. "What about the newest of the members?"

Jatsu clenched her jaw. "We will have to protect them obviously." Jatsu growled. "And they can't consider us children anymore... you and I alone are twenty two!" Jatsu hissed, anger rising within her. She sighed again and let her shoulders relax. "We need to come up with a plan... but it needs to be in secrecy without the Affani figuring it out..."

"That's a one in a million percent chance. The Affani somehow knows everything that happens."

"Then I will be the one to take any blame, shall they find out. But if they do figure it out, and I am killed, I expect you to carry on with the plan and help out the others."

Umi sighed and closed her mouth. She never agreed with the Affani, but she was starting to think Jatsu was going crazy. Ever since she was reunited with her sister, she seemed to change and get these crazy idea's. Umi lifted her eyes to the sky and picked up the pace a bit. She wanted to finish this mission quickly.

"Umi!" Jatsu hissed. "Don't ignore me."

Umi continued to walk. Umi was often suceptible to mood swings, most even assumed she had a multiple personality disorder, and right now, she thought it was best not to speak another word.

Jatsu growled and caught up to Umi's quickened pace but kept her mouth shut. She knew the times that were good to bother Umi and the times that weren't. She also knew that when Umi disagreed with her, she'd remain silent. Jatsu sighed. She knew her idea was difficult, maybe even crazy, but she refused to see the new children who the Affani took in, to be trapped as they were for a long time.

* * *

><p>Nikito groaned as he rolled onto his side, his hair falling over his eyes while his arms were sprawled out. One of his arms landed across Kazue's stomach and she quickly awoken, looking around. The sun was starting to rise. Kazue looked down at Nikito and smiled. She always found his sleeping face funny. She carefully moved his arm off her stomach and sat up. Another groan left Nikito's lips as he stirred again, moving onto his back.<p>

Kazue giggled and shook her head. She reached up to fix the hair in the pony ties and fixed her clothes. The cloth belt around her waist had fallen off in the middle of the night so she retrieved it and put it back on. Her bow and arrows laid next to her, all still there. Maybe they should have got to an Inn for the night, but she shrugged it off. All their stuff was still with them.

The sun began to get higher and the light reached Nikito's face, making him mumble something before he murmured something tiredly to Kazue. "Kazue... a-are you awake?" He yawned, his eyes still closed.

Kazue smiled and laid back down. "I am..."

His lips twitched up in a smile. "Good." He yawned again. "Ready to head out again?"

"With you still drowzy like that? Let's allow you to wake up first." She laughed lightly.

Nikito chuckled and opened his eyes to look at the sky that was a soft shade of orange. "It'll only take me a minute..."

"A minute we have to spare..." Kazue smiled. The orange hue of the sky lit up his eyes. She sighed and turned away. She couldn't deny that she loved his beautiful blue eyes.

Nikito noticed Kazue's glance before she had turned away. He thought on it for a moment before sitting up, tightening the headband tighter to his head before stretching his arms out. "I'm ready..." He stated as he set his arms back down.

Kazue nodded and stood up, grabbing her bow and arrow bag to place in their normal spot. She grabbed her other bag and slung it over her free shoulder. "Don't forget your stuff." She smiled.

Nikito smiled as he stood up and gathered his stuff, returning it to his backpack and picking up his sword before looking back at Kazue. "I got one last question before we head out..."

"And if I start to walk?" She smirked.

"I'll follow and ask." He laughed.

Kazue nodded and turned around, beginning to walk back towards the path. "Ask away..."

Nikito followed her and quickly reached her side. "Alright, so... Jatsu said to meet her in the Sand... but did she say where or when?" He asked, glancing over at Kazue.

Kazue shook her head. "We're going there blindly." She shrugged.

Nikito sighed. "Of course we are..." He smirked. "So I guess we're just gonna have to keep our eyes out... or try to sense her chakra?"

Kazue nodded. "I'm assuming that since she didn't give me a time, she was headed directly towards the Sand Village. If she meant in a few days, I assume she would've told us. Where in the village, I have no idea, but cloaks are not a typical clothing article in Sunagakure."

Nikito shrugged. "Guess you got a point. I figure we will sense that girls chakra first anyway - the one that was with Jatsu. She had... a very... interesting chakra type..."

Kazue nodded. "She seems to have major issues."

Nikito laughed. "Just don't say that around her... may make her snap.."

Kazue nodded. "Agreed." She smiled after a moment and turned to look at Nikito. "If anything happens, I know the future Mizukage would protect one of his village shinobi..."

Nikito's face turned a light shade of red as he avoided her gaze. "You know I will protect you... j-just don't call me the Mizukage..."

"You have the looks, Nikito." Kazue laughed softly. "And the personality."

Nikito rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you. But, I still think my dream is a stretch.." He smirked. "And now we don't have to keep guessing about Jatsu, so that makes mine ever harder now."

Kazue spun around so that she was walking backwards infront of him. The corner of her lips twitched down and she reached up to flick his nose. "You have just as good a chance as I have had." She stated and turned back around, picking up her pace.

Nikito rubbed his nose before catching up again. "Alright, alright..." He murmured with a small laugh.

Half way through the day, Kazue and Nikito finally reached the village gates. They walked through the narrow passage way and walked out into the various buildings. Nikito had lent Kazue his sweater again, and the hood was up to protect her from the beating sun. Nikito sighed deeply as the two looked around the village. They had been searching for almost a half an hour and still had no luck.

"Maybe we beat them here..." Nikito mumbled to Kazue.

Kazue was off in her own world, looking around at the villagers. She had never been in the Sand Village, let alone in the land of Wind. A few people who walked by them had looked at Kazue with curiosity, but Kazue was used to it. Her stomach growled and she grabbed Nikito's hand to lead him to a Ramen shop that she saw in the distance. "I'm hungry..." She laughed.

Nikito gave her a soft smile. "I was thinking the same thing... but for myself." He chuckled.

They ordered their food and sat at the bench, occasionally looking out side every once in a while. When the food came, Kazue gave Nikito a quick hug and thanked him for paying. Nikito had blushed and gave her a smile as he quickly dug into his bowl of Ramen.

Just outside the shop, up on top of a building, Jatsu and Umi were faceing off another man. The man hissed at the two as he panted.

"Give it up... you cannot win." Jatsu hissed, holding a kunai towards the man.

Kazue faintly heard the commotion outside and droped her chopsticks before running outside. She spotted Umi first, and then Jatsu, along with the man who Jatsu extended a hand and kunai to.

A grin took over her and she leaned back, waiting for Jatsu to finish whatever it was she was doing. Nikito quickly finished his Ramen and walked over to Kazue, looking up, a smile taking over his face. "So you found her again."

Kazue nodded with a smile as she watched the fight. Passerbys quickly ran from the area, terrified.

"Umi... what is your emotions saying this time?" Jatsu smirked.

"Hear no evil..." Umi whispered to herself and stepped forward. "You never wanted to be apart of the mission. But you didn't say anything, or doing anything about it." Umi stated and shut her eyes. When she reopened them, her eyes had turned a bright shade of red. "He deserves pain."

Jatsu smirked and lowered her hood to reveal her face to the man. His eyes widened. "Y-You're J-Jatsu O-Okima!"

Jatsu chuckled. "So you know me..."

"Who doesn't in the Mist Village.." He hissed.

Jatsu smiled. "Before we kill you, I would like to ask one thing... we lost your other friend... his trail stopped cold... where has he ran off to?" She hissed.

The man smirked. "Guess you aren't as great as they say if you lost him."

"Shut it!" Jatsu shouted stepping closer, pulling out her other arm from the cloak with poison staining the new kunai. "Where did he go?" She shouted again.

The man gulped and took a step back. "W-We all split up! I-I have no idea where he went!"

Umi appeared behind the man while he was distracted with Jatsu and quickly pulled his arms behind his back to bind them with chakra depleting rope. She pulled a kunai lightly across his throat and growled into his ear. "Where...did he go?" She whispered harshly.

Jatsu took a step closer with an eerie smirk as she touched the poisoned kunai to his cheek.

The man hissed in pain as he glared at Jatsu. "I said I don't know you freaks!"

Umi shook her head. "No one gets away with offending the Affani's handiwork." Umi stated and grabbed his ear to cut it off. She threw the piece of flesh to the side and put her mouth to his other ear. "If you don't know exactly where the other is, where would the most reasonable place be?" She asked and grabbed his other ear.

The man hissed in pain as tears streaked down his cheeks, blood spilling from where his ear once was. His eyes were locked on Jatsu instead of turning to look at Umi. "M-My g-guess..." He hissed. "Is to find your father!" He growled, glaring at Jatsu.

Jatsu's eyes widened slightly as she pushed the poisoned kunai closer against his cheek, drawing more blood. "Why there?" She hissed.

"Wh-Why else!" He gasped in pain. "T-To get your father t-to stop you!"

Umi shook her head. "Don't you think before you act?" Umi growled and reached let go of his ear, reaching around and pushing the kunai into the wound where his ear was cut off. She left the kunai sticking out of his head and stepped back, letting him drop to his knee's. "You're growing weaker, and your time is almost up. You'll be gone like the other, like dust in the wind." Umi whispered and narrowed her eyes.

"I-I'm not lying!" He hissed. "H-He probably figured that you're the biggest threat... so he went to retrieve your father!"

Jatsu growled. "How would that be the case if you didn't even know I was alive!"

The man growled. "Hitmichi was s-spying on you g-guys first... h-he knew Jatsu was a-alive but didn't bother to tell us... s-since he knew, my guess is he went to find Sora!"

Umi glanced at Jatsu and stepped forward towards the man. She grabbed his bloody hair and pulled it up, forcing him to stretch. "Pathetic...pathetic... That's all you three are." She murmured and grabbed his other ear to cut it off. "I'm done with him..."

The man was screaming as blood poured from both sides of his head. He was down on his side now, deaf and drowning in his own blood.

"Oh shut up..." Jatsu hissed, taking her kunai and slicing his throat open, his screaming stopped and turned to a gurgling sound as he choked on his own blood. Jatsu quickly formed hand seals before blowing flames to the man's body, the smell of burning flesh now filling their noses. Jatsu moved back to stand and looked at Umi. "If he was correct, that means the last one is hidding out in the Mist Village... that also means my Father will be trying to follow our trail... we will have to finish quickly if we are to avoid Sora."

Kazue had turned in the middle of the fight and buried her face in Nikito's chest. She had numerous occasions where she had to kill her enemy, but she would have never imagined someone so cold to kill so slowly and painfully. The calmness of Umi was sickening to Kazue. The way Jatsu had assumingly played along made Kazue writher with disgustment. Her sister had changed dramatically over the last fifteen years.

Nikito had watched the fight, the blood and gore not an issue to him. He held Kazue close as he watched and tried to listen to Jatsu, Umi and the male. When the fight ended Nikito smiled. "You can go to her now.."

Kazue sighed. "If I can stomach it.." She mumbled into his chest. "I'm a pathetic shinobi." She muttered.

Nikito shook his head. "They aren't killing in the shinobi way... theres nothing wrong with it if you cannot handle it."

Kazue pulled away and shook her head. "They seem so natural with it..." She mumbled and turned around to jump up on the roof.

"I'm here..." Kazue smiled.

Before Jatsu could say anything, Umi stepped infront of her and looked at Kazue with her bright red eyes. "If you wish to speak with Jatsu, you must follow. Authorities are on their way and we're not going to be caught for disruptancy in their village." Umi stated and nodded to Jatsu before taking off.

Jatsu gave Kazue a soft smile. "Get your boyfriend and follow." She whispered before running off after Umi.

Kazue's mouth gapped and she turned to look at Nikito with an apologetical smile. She shrugged and took after Jatsu, Nikito following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The two stopped in a dark alleyway that was very rarely used. Jatsu leaned against the wall with her hood up as she and Umi waited for Kazue and Nikito to show up. Kazue turned into the alley and stopped to take a breath. The sun was blocked, so it was much more comfortable. She pulled the hood of the sweater down and walked up to Jatsu with a smile.

"I'm going to get right down to this..." Jatsu murmured, opening her eyes to glance at Kazue. "We need your help... and his.." She murmured, looking at Nikito before at Kazue again. "But it's extremely dangerous..."

Kazue's expression turned to confusion, and she glanced at Umi. Her eyes were still that eerie red shade, and she wondered if she should worry. She turned to Nikito before looking back at Jatsu. "What?"

Jatsu sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at Umi. "If you cannot control yourself, I expect you to leave the alley.."

Umi gritted her teeth and looked away for a moment. "I'm fine."

Jatsu eyed her for a moment before looking back at Kazue with a soft smile. "I'm going to tell you... everything... but you need to understand this; this information risks, not only Umi's life and mine, but yours and his too."

Kazue turned to look at Nikito with a questioning look. She turned back and breathed out slowly. "What is it?"

Jatsu smiled a bit more. "Remember the day I was taken? Those men were from an organization called Affani. They are... a complicated group. It's run by three extremely strong shinobi. Every few years they go to different villages and terrorize it. They break into homes and steal the young and helpless children." She explained, pausing to give Kazue a moment to process her words.

Kazue clenched her jaw and nodded. Jatsu sighed deeply and continued. "These children that are taken are trained daily. I can't even count how many times I had been deathly injured or even received broken bones. When they are considered at a certain level, they get placed with a partner - mine is Umi. The training then grows even more dangerous as the pairs are put through even more strenuous training. Some even get killed at this stage from fatigue, hunger, or even just in the middle of an attack. Affani doesn't care for the death. They shurg it off and go out hunting for someone to replace that child."

Nikito was listening closly, his jaw clenched as he imagined being there like Jatsu had been.

"They always know everything. It would not surpirse me if they knew I was telling you and your boyfriend everything right now." Jatsu murmured, clenching her jaw.

Kazue diverted her eyes at the boyfriend part but then sighed. "Why don't you just leave and never go back?" Kazue asked.

Jatsu shook her head. "If it was that simple, don't you think we all would?" Jatsu sighed deeply. "No... anyone who tries to leave, gets hunted down and killed by other members... some cases even their own partner is forced to do the kill."

Kazue shook her head. "So, what you're asking is for Nikito's and mine cooperation to take down the Affani?"

Jatsu shrugged. "In a way, yes. It's not like we will force you to do it alone... I have considered the possiblility that the Affani leaders have other... sources outside of the organization itself, and if I am correct, those people will hunt you down."

Kazue laughed and looked at Nikito. "I guess this mission isn't as boring as I thought." She said sarcastically and turned back to Jatsu. "If the Affani is so powerful, then how do you expect us to help?"

Jatsu smiled. "I was waiting for that question..." Jatsu laughed. "Well, it's like this... they are only so powerful because they have their... child slaves to protect them. However, without us, they are no different from any other shinobi - a challange, but not impossible to kill. The only reason people like Umi and myself cannot turn on them, is because the others will not fight with us... they have no hope in an escape. But, if outside help, like you and your boyfriend, are on our side, Umi and I can convince the others that it can be done. We all take them down, game over, Affani closed."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kazue sighed loudly and shook her head.

Jatsu's eyes widened slightly before she closed them and chuckled. "I.. apologize, little sister."

Kazue laughed lightly and pushed her bangs back, giving an apologetic smile to Nikito. She sighed and looked at the ground again. "If we are to do this...it needs to either be in the Rain Village of back at the Mist village...somewhere where I can...actually..." Kazue bit her lip.

Jatsu took a step forward and ruffled Kazue's hair. "I know, Kazue. You know I know." She smiled. "Affani is set in the Cloud Village... so you should be fine..."

Kazue smiled and nodded. "Then I could use my full potential."

Jatsu smiled. "Yes, you can." She lowered her hand and looked over at Umi before looking back at Kazue. "There is... another problem... the... man we just killed, had stated that the last person we're after... is back at the Mist Village, and that father is probably after me..."

"It would be natural if dad were to chase after you, but why do you want one of the Mist Village ninja?" Kazue asked and glanced over at Nikito.

Jatsu gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "I-I guess I can't tell you... everything.."

"That's the business of the Affani, not yours." Umi stated, still looking away.

Nikito stepped foward to Kazue's side and looked to Umi. "I'm afriad that as a jounin of the Mist myself, I do need to ask why you're after a Mist Villge shinobi."

Jatsu glanced at Nikito and chuckled. "You're a bold guy... aren't you?... A simple Jounin has no buisness to this..."

Kazue stuck out her hands in defense. "He wants to be the Mizukage." She explained. "All he wants is to protect the village..."

Umi stepped forward, inches from Kazue's hand and glared at Nikito. Her eyes turned from the red to the black that swallowed her eyes. "He has no business knowing of this then..."

Jatsu put her arm out across Umi's chest. "Control yourself..." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"This will not work if Nikito is against us. He knows too much... They both do." Umi stated and turned to Jatsu. "This was a stupid mistake."

Jatsu bared her teeth. "You shut it." She hissed at Umi.

"No one said I wasn't on your side.." Nikito shrugged. "If the reasoning to killing this Mist Village jounin seems reasonable, I will not fight it."

"See?" Jatsu hissed. "It's not a _stupid mistake_." She growled.

Umi narrowed her eyes at Nikito and lowered her head. She quickly stepped under Jatsu's arm and moved past Kazue to stand inches from Nikito's face. Her black beady eyes stared ruthlessly into his. "If you even dare to stop us, your head in mine." She growled.

Kazue quickly pushed herself between Umi and Nikito with narrowed eyes.

"You wish..." Kazue growled.

Nikito rested a hand on Kazue's shoulder and shook his head. Jatsu grabbed the hood of Umi's cloak and pulled her back.

"I said stop!" Jatsu hissed. "This guy can't hear the reason and agree to it.. if he did _I_ would kill him."

Kazue shook her head. "No one will be killing Nikito." She stated.

Jatsu turned and smirked at Kazue. "Boyfriend~" She chuckled.

Kazue narrowed her eyes as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "He's my partner."

Jatsu rolled her eyes. "Partner is another form of boyfriend. As is couple, as is pair, as is special other, and so is close friend." She smirked. "And I will not change what I think... because I see it before me."

Kazue diverted her eyes and crossed her arms. "We're not together in that way..." She murmured.

Nikito rolled his eyes and stepped past Kazue and infront of Jatsu. "Forget it. Just tell me why you're after this Jounin."

Jatsu glanced at Nikito with narrowed eyes before looking to Umi for consent.

Umi stepped forward and stuck her finger in Nikito's face. "Because it's disgusting pigs like you who look at children and have no self-control. Who think, and look and act upon their feelings. Three men were caught near where the female children are kept; peeping at them with their sick minds. We were sent to chase them down and kill them because they found out too much."

Nikito narrowed his eyes and grabbed Umi's wrist. "I am _not _like that." He growled. "And that is a _reasonable_ reason to kill them off." He sighed, letting her wrist free, throwing it roughly back.

Umi growled through clench teeth. "As far as I'm concerned, you are all the same." She hissed and turned around. She could feel the anger rising to the edge of the line that kept her sane. She knew that if she were to stick around, she wouldn't be abel to control herself anymore. Just looking at that man caused her blood to boil; to look at any man for that matter. She hated them all.

Kazue frowned and looked up at Nikito and turned to look at Jatsu. Jatsu watched Umi's actions closely. "Umi.. I've already told you... not all men are the same..."

Umi narrowed her eyes but continued to walk. "I don't care, Jatsu. They all disgust me."

Jatsu sighed deeply and looked back at Nikito and Kazue. "Sorry about her... she's had a bad history with men.."

Kazue nodded slowly, glancing a Umi's back. "Must have..." Kazue murmured and turned back to Jatsu. "So what is the plan then, if we were to help?"

Jatsu gave a soft smile again. "Well, Umi and I are going to return to our base to report in. I figure you two can return back home for a few days... do not tell Sora the situation." She murmured with a sigh. Jatsu reached into her pocket and pulled out a small scroll and held it out toward Kazue. "When this lights on fire, you'll know I'm in the Mist Village." She explained.

Kazue nodded and slowly reached out to grab the scroll. Once the scroll was in her hands, Jatsu was gone. She looked down the alley, and Umi was gone as well.

Nikito sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "So we head back home?"

Kazue looked at the scroll and nodded. "I guess so."

Nikito gave a soft smile and stepped infront of Kazue. "Smile, okay? This is a good thing."

Kazue shrugged but forced a smile. "I...guess so."

Nitkito pulled the hood of the sweater over Kazue's head and pulled her from the alley so the two could head back out.

* * *

><p>Jatsu had a small smile at her lips as Umi and herself headed back towards the Cloud Village. Umi's eyes were still black as she murmured angrily under her breath. Jatsu rolled her eyes at Umi. "Quit complaining... this is good."<p>

Umi turned around and stopped in Jatsu's path. "How can you be so calm when that man is always by your sister? How could you even trust him?" Umi let out a frustrating sigh. "You're going to be killed - worst of all, I'll probably have to kill you! I can't, Jatsu! I won't be able to kill you... We'll both die..."

Jatsu's eyes were wide as she looked down at Umi. She hadn't seen that type of emotion in Umi for a very long time, and when she did, it was never adressed to Jatsu herself. Jatsu let out a long breath as she set her hands on Umi's shoulders. "Umi... please calm down, okay? First of all, I know my sister... she wouldn't trust Nikito as she does unless he proved himself to be trustworthy-"

"Men are good at decieving, Jatsu. They'll lead you on-"

"Umi!" Jatsu raised her voice to cut Umi off before sighing with a weak smile. "Stop, okay? Not all men are the same... You may not realize it now... but one day you will."

Umi turned back around and continued to walk. "I will never trust those filthy creatures."

Jatsu grabbed Umi's wrist and pulled Umi back. "I wasn't finished..." She growled. "Secondly... We will not be killed. In order to kill members in the Affani, they have lots of planning to do. If they are planning it, we have at least three days to prepare..."

Umi shook her head. "And if all fails?"

"Meaning my sister and her boyfriend do not succeed in defeating the Affani?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"If that does end up being the case... then a new plan will need to be formed. I refuse to continue to stand by while the Affani continue to destory lives!" Jatsu gritted her teeth. "Do you not remember Kina? I was ordered to kill her, remember?"

Umi nodded, remembering the incident vivadly.

Jatsu growled. "That... day destroyed me more than anything else... she withered in pain as I had to cut her into bits... that was the Affani's order of death..."

Umi diverted her eyes. Jatsu sighed. "I can't... handle knowing that the Affani think that's how it should be... I will stop at nothing to break this organization apart... I will continue to fight against them... until my heart stops."

Umi turned back around and began to walk away again, at a slower pace. "Fine, Jatsu. But if I'm ordered to kill you, I'm killing myself first."

Jatsu smirked as she beagn walking again. "I'll kill myself for you."

Umi smiled slightly and lowered her head. She closed her eyes an took in a breath as her eyes turned back to their normal pink shade. "This better work."

Jatsu smiled. "It has to..."

"And remember, if that man and your sister turns against us, I won't hold back to kill them."

Jatsu lowered her head. "They will not turn against us..."

* * *

><p>"We need to talk about that Okima girl..." The raven haired male hissed to his co-leaders.<p>

The violet haired woman nodded with agreeance. "She's starting to become independant." She muttered. "We're going to have to set her straight."

The blonde male nodded in agreement to the female. "She's very valuable though... killing her would be an inconvience..."

The raven haired male nodded as he rubbed his temples. "And that Umi girl is just as valuable... we can't risk losing them..."

The woman turned and narrowed her eyes at leader. "Kenzu, that black and pink haired girl would rather die than obey you. She's good for her abilities, but she's useless once she turns against you."

Kenzu looked to his co-leaders and sighed.

"Haito has a point..." The blonde murmured.

Kenzu narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Ryomatsu... you never agree with Haito..."

Ryomatsu shrugged. "I agree when she speaks truthfully..."

Kenzu sighed again as he looked between the two. "Well, what do you two purpose we do then?"

"I purpose that we counter the blonde's plan, and kill the useless one." Haito stated, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Ryomatsu shook his head. "If we keep the Okima girl alive, and kill her partner, she will refuse to work under us... we will be forced to kill her."

"Give her to me, and I'll straighten her out. She'll be obedient like one of the small children once I'm through with her."

"She already is obedient, Haito..." Kenzu murmured. "She's no less obedient than anyone else we've trained... I believe it would be impossible to force much more out from that girl..."

Haito crossed the room to the window and peered out. "Than kill them both, we have many more who are as strong, if not stronger than her who can replace her. Our next raid is coming up, I'm sure we can find someone valuable who will succeed our expectations of her replacement."

Kenzu sighed and thought for a moment before calling out, "Mikiito!"

A tall female with a black mask and black cloak appeared in the room, she fell to her knees and bowed to the three leaders. "Yes, my leaders?" She whispered.

Kenzu smirked. "We need you to keep close watch on Jatsu and Umi. Report what they do and plan until I come up with their punishment."

Mikiito stood back up, but kept her head lowered. "As my master commands." She put her hands together and made a hand seal. Her body split into two bodies. The one of the left bowed further and left the room. She instantly knew exactly where the two targets were.

Mikiito that was on the right lifted her face to look at the head leader. Kenzu smirked. "I want your main body to remain here to keep us up to date..."

Mikiito nodded slightly, and glanced at the other two leaders. "Most certainly. Mikiito will be arriving to their location quickly." She smirked and glanced at the other two again before lowering her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jatsu and Umi had finally arrived to the base and walked up to the gate. In order to get in, there was a scanner on the wall that scanned the persons eyes. If the person's eyes were not in the database, the security machine would kill you before you could dodge. Very rarely did anyone survive. Umi walked up and put her eyes to the screen. It scanned and a click was heard in the big metal gate. However, there was a flaw to the security system that could be worked around. As long as one person who was in the database opened the gate, anyone who could be with them could slip in without an issue.

Umi and Jatsu made their way through the cracked gate and headed for the front door that lead into the underground building. Another set of scanners were at that door, and Umi scanned her eyes once again.

Once the door opened, Umi and Jatsu were greeted by several girls who were several years younger than themselves.

"How'd you guys do?" One girl asked with a grin.

"Two kills, one escaped." Umi replied. "We're heading back out tomorrow for the last."

"You guys are awesome!" Another girl grinned and hugged Jatsu.

Jatsu smiled to the girl and bent down to her eyelevel. "You will be as good as us if not better.."

The one girl at the back of the group looked at the two older members quietly. She was shy, but she admired the two very much. Her hands were balled into fists and she peered over her hands with wondering eyes. Umi caught the youngest girls gaze and tried to half heartedly smile. It was a shame, because Umi knew this shy girl wouldn't last if she couldn't break her bashfulness.

Jatsu sighed deeply as she stood back up and looked around at the crowded room of girls. The males were in a different room completely. Her eyes glanced around the girls when she spotted one out cold on the floor with several others surrounding her. Jatsu rushed over and bent down, pulling the young girl of about four into her arms. "What happened?" She asked the bystanders.

"Sh-She just passed out..." One murmured.

Jatsu sighed and looked down at the girl in her arms and placed her finger to the pulse in her neck. She waited a few moments before gritting her teeth and closing her eyes. "This one is gone..." She growled under her breath.

Umi slowly walked over and pulled the girl from Jatsu's arms. She looked down at the young girl and began to head down the hallway; she made sure not to let the other younger girls follow. Some girls started to cry around Jatsu and she sat on her knees with her fists clenched. She finally got to her feet and pulled her hood back up, telling the others to stay while she walked off after Umi.

Umi turned the corner at the end of the hall and continued down. The door at the end of the hall was opened, and the two males, about Umi and Jatsu's age and level, stood telling the younger males a story with animation.

"Itomi." Umi shouted over their loud voices.

The two males froze, and Itomi turned to look at Umi.

"Well, well..." Itomi looked around and behind him. "You're speaking to me."

Jatsu stepped from behind Umi with narrowed eyes. "Itomi, shut it."

"Follow." Umi stated and turned back, disappearing into the room to the left. Jatsu and the two males followed, and Umi shut the younger boys out.

"She's gone." Umi said and motioned to the young girl she had sat on the table.

Jatsu sighed and lowered her hood again. "Itomi, Haruko..." She hissed. "When this is done, we need to talk..."

Itomi glanced over at Haruko and shrugged. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sick an tired of the Affani's carelessness. I don't want this young girl tossed to the curb like the others. Burying her would be useless..."

Itomi glanced at Umi with slightly widened eyes. "You want me...to..."

Umi nodded. "Quickly."

Itomi sighed and stepped over to the young girls lifeless body on the table. "She's so thin and frail..." He murmured, looking down the bones sticking out. Her flesh didn't look healthy, and her lips were pale. Itomi shook his head and lowered his hand to the girls stomach.

Umi clenched her jaw and turned around, placing her head to the wooden door. She couldn't stand the sight of Itomi's hand on the small female childs body.

Itomi glanced at Umi as his hand glowed a light golden colour. He stepped back as the effect began to take place. After a few moments, the golden glow spread across her body, and her flesh began to dissintegrate. After a few minutes, her body was completely gone except for her clothing.

Jatsu clenched her jaw as she stepped forward and grabbed the clothes, tossing them into a garbage can before looking back at the two males. "Now, we need to talk..."

Haruko crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Jatsu with confusion. "I don't like your tone..."

Umi turned back around. "We're going to tell these pigs too?" Umi hissed.

Jatsu turned her eyes to Umi and nodded. "They are the same age and are the strongest on the male side. We'll need them on our side.."

"We're capable without their help." Umi stated, narrowing her eyes.

Jatsu shook her head. "They can help spread the plan to all the men on the guys side. They're the most looked up to on their side, we need their position to assist us."

"It seems to me as if Jatsu has been thinking strongly about something..." Itomi smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Sounds intense."

Jatsu smirked in return at Itomi. "You know it."

Haruko scoffed and turned his nose up at Jatsu. "Who says we can trust you?"

Jatsu narrowed her eyes. "Because I saved your ass once."

Haruko growled and shut up as he looked to the floor.

"You're lucky she showed up in time, I would've had your head..." Umi narrowed her eyes at Haruko.

Haruko growled again. "It isn't my fault you panicked..."

Umi diverted her eyes as a light blush covered her cheeks. "I told you not to come any closer..." she muttered.

"Moving on!" Jatsu sighed. "I - we, seriously need your help..." She muttered, looking back up at Itomi.

"You know I've got your back." Itomi winked with a smile.

Jatsu's face heated up slightly and she pulled her hood back up to hide her face in shadow. "Th-Thanks..."

Haruko rolled his eyes as he snickered from beside Itomi. Itomi glanced at Haruko and rolled his eyes. "At least I have a chance..." Itomi smirked.

Haruko rolled his eyes at Itomi. "Then why not ask her out already?" He hissed quietly.

Itomi shrugged and turned to look at Jatsu. "For the moment, it's fun not being able to have what you want.."

Jatsu smirked at Itomi before rolling her eyes. "So, you ready to listen, or not?"

"Waiting..." Itomi stated.

Jatsu let out a breath before starting. "Umi and I have a plan to take down the Affani..."

Haruko's eyes widened as he looked at Jatsu. "You're crazy! You're gonna get us all killed just thinking that!"

Itomi's expression twisted with thought. "I was definitely not expecting that."

Jatsu shrugged. "Well, that's what it is... But... we really need your cooperation."

Itomi leaned his hand on the table and sighed, casting his eyes to the ground. "You know we're just going to be commiting suicide."

Jatsu leaned close to Itomi and shook her head. "I have a good plan, Itomi. I thought you trusted me..."

"I'm not saying I don't, but I mean-"

"We have outside help." Umi blurted out.

Haruko turned to glance at Umi. "You idiots told outsiders?"

Umi scoffed. "I'm not the idiot. First off, you and bozo over here are the idiots. Second of all, it was Jatsu's emotions that took over her."

Jatsu lowered her head as she gritted her teeth. "I found my sister..." She whispered.

"Huh...And I thought I knew most things about you..." Itomi pursed his lips.

"Yeah, both you and I." Umi rolled her eyes.

Jatsu sighed deeply. "Itomi... her and her boyfriend have agreed to help. If you and Haruko can help turn the boys against the Affani, we can turn the girls. Then when the time comes, we can all strike the leaders dead. Game over. Affani ended and all children are free to return home..."

"'Cause we can all just waltz back to our villages after a decade or two." Itomi said and rolled his eyes.

Jatsu stepped back and turned to punch the wall, creating a hole as she gritted her teeth again, her body trembling. "A four year old girl just died today! I refuse to contiue to watch this take place! Aren't you sick of being surrounded by death!" She screamed, pushing back frustrated tears.

Itomi steped forward and spun her to look at him. "Amuse me..." Itomi stated. "What if we succeed in defeating the Affani? Where do the children go? They're still young, are we just going to escort them back? Their lives are now with the Affani.."

Jatsu lowered her head. "I-I haven't thought that far yet..."

"You should think the whole plan through before you start taking action." Itomi murmured and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Umi stepped inbetween the two and pushed his arm back. "Don't touch her." Umi hissed. "Are you in or not?"

Haruko stepped closer to the three and sighed. "I-I know what we can do for the young ones once we defeat Affani..."

The three turned their attention to Haruko. "What?" Jatsu asked.

"There are older children around our age that all came from each village. They can be the ones to escort the younger kids back... that way no one needs to go out of their way, and all kids get to return home..."

Itomi closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to look into Umi's black eyes. If he knew one thing about Umi's frequent eye changes, it was that black was not good at all. Itomi stepped back a bit and nodded his head. "I'm in for suicide run." He looked at Jatsu and smirked.

Jatsu gave a small smile and looked to Haruko. "Since you helped with my plan, that mean you're in?"

He sighed deeply. "Well, I guess if Itomi is willing... I'll follow along..."

Umi nodded and lowered her head again. "You fail us, and you're both dead." She hissed and left for the door.

"They fail us, and we're all dead, Umi." Jatsu murmured to Umi's turned back.

"Yeah, and they're coming with us."

Jatsu smiled and turned to look at Itomi. "You're cool with that, right?"

"If I'm cool with you." He smirked.

Jatsu blushed faintly and avoided his gaze. "Yeah.."

Once the two left, Itomi turned to Haruko and smirked. "She digs me."

Haruko rolled his eyes. "It's 'cause you obey to her every whim..."

Itomi raised his eyebrows and continued to smirk. "You're just jealous that Umi intentionally avoids you."

Haruko sighed. "Just shut up. If you think she digs you, I don't get why you're being so chicken in asking her out..."

"I don't even need to ask, I know she's mine." Itomi shrugged.

Haruko smirked. "If she's yours, why did she hide the sister thing from yah?"

Itomi shrugged. "What's a sister? It has no meaning to me."

"It means she hasn't given her full trust to you..." Haruko snickered.

"Says the one who was almost killed by the girl that he has a crush on." Itomi reached out and pinched Haruko's cheek. "Oh, ba-by!"

Haruko pulled away and narrowed his eyes. "I think _anyone_ would have an issue with getting close to Umi.."

Itomi shook his head. "She's too far out of your league."

Haruko sighed. "I hope Jatsu crushes your heart to nothing..."

Itomi rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "Umi has already crushed yours."

Haruko growled and clenched his fists. "Ugh! Just stop already!"

Itomi smirked. "You're not trying hard enough, dude." He walked out the door and left Haruko alone.

Itomi walked to the room he was previously in but found that all the children had left. Their attention spans were too short, they had probably forgotten the story. He looked up at the clock hanging off the wall and saw that it was quater past four. It was evening training for the little ones before their late supper at eight. He sighed and turned back for the door, deciding to return to the training grounds to inspect their abilities.

Jatsu sat on a rock with her hood up. Her eyes drifted from child to child, male to female, watching them train until their hands bled. She sighed deeply and looked down at her gloved hand, the image of her little sister floating through her mind.

Itomi walked through the doors and spotted Jatsu sitting on a rock at the other side of the fence. He glanced at the children training, and walked over to lean on the other side of the rock behind Jatsu. "Hey."

The guard walked down the aisle, looking back and forth on either side of him at the children.

"I'm...tired..." The young boy on his left reached out his tired arm and gripped the guards pants. "'I'm hungry."

The guard shrugged his pant leg free and struck his hand to the childs' shoulder. "You've just begun. Continue, or you recieve no food." The guard carried on down the aisle. His eyes drifted up to look at two adults on the other side of the fence. It was a male and female, and they weren't facing each other. The guard narrowed his eyes and decided to keep a close watch on the two.

Jatsu had watched the guard hit the boy. She clenched her jaw as she looked away. "It's so wrong..." She murmured to Itomi.

Itomi lowered his head from the scene and crossed his arms. "If the plan succeeds, it'll be the end to this."

Jatsu nodded and leaned back so her back rested against Itomi's. "I'm sorry for pulling you and Haruko into this... I won't be able to forgive myself if my plan gets you killed..." She whispered, sorrow set in her voice.

Itomi shrugged his shoulder. "I was starting to get weary myself..." Itomi muttered back and leaned the back of his head against hers.

Jatsu gave a weak smile. "You know that guard is watching us, right?"

Itomi shrugged. "It's not like we're outright breaking any rules."

Jatsu snickered. "I know, it amuses me how... cautious they are, though..."

"Do you care?" Itomi asked.

"About what?" She whispered back.

"What they think..." Itomi replied.

Jatsu smirked. "Does it bother you?"

Itomi slipped to the side and let Jatsu fall into his lap. He smirked down at her and lowered his head to kiss her softly. Her eyes widened but she still responded to the kiss. After a couple of seconds, he pushed Jatsu back up into her original sitting position and took his original place with a smirk. The guard had turned his back long enough for a kiss, and before he could turn back to see, the two returned to their previous position. The guard eyed them suspiciously and continued on his way.

Jatsu smirked as she turned her head slightly. "You cheat."

"How so?" Itomi asked and laughed lightly.

Jatsu smiled. "You waited until the guard turned."

"Are you wanting to rebel so soon?" Itomi questioned.

Jatsu shrugged. "I suppose not. Still, would have been fun."

Itomi chuckled. "Just you wait..."

Jatsu smiled and turned her face back towards the children. "Took you long enough, Itomi." She whispered.

Itomi let out another chuckle. "Took you long enough to tell me you had a sister."

Jatsu smirked. "I suppose that makes it even then..."

"I suppose it does..."


	6. Chapter 6

Kazue let out a loud sigh as she docked the boat and stretched. The rain was still down pouring, but this time she didn't mind. The water against her skin was fresh, and her hair clung to her skin and clothes. She sighed and smiled up to the sky. "Have I ever missed you!" Kazue murmured.

Nikito chuckled as he gathered his stuff from the boat and climbed out. He walked up a bit ahead of Kazue and sighed. "You know... we're going to have to stay together for the next few days until your sister signals us..."

Kazue stopped spinning and turned to face Nikito. "Bold."

Nikito turned to face her with a puzzled look. "What? It's true. It'd be easier than you having to come and find me..."

As Kazue passed Nikito she gave him a smile. "Riiight..." She laughed.

Nikito blushed faintly. "What's that mean? I'm stating facts!" He stuttered.

"If you don't want to leave my side you could just say so." She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, pushing back her wet bangs.

Nikito smirked. "Sounds like to me you're agreeing with what your sister keeps adressing me as."

Kazue turned around to face Nikito while walking backwards. "You are not my boyfriend." She mumbled.

"I know that." He smirked.

"Then what are you saying?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and the turning back around.

Nikito just laughed and continued walking. "Nevermind..."

"But I agree, it'll be easier than chasing each other all over the village."

Nikito nodded. "I really hope your dad isn't home.." He muttered, a sense of nervousness in his voice.

Kazue laughed lightly. "And if he is?"

"He's not gonna let me set foot in your home... especially overnight..." He murmured.

"If there is any chance that he would, he'd probably sleep right next to you and watch you like a hawk." Kazue smirked and laughed.

Nikito groaned. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep if he does that!"

Kazue laughed. "I'm just kidding."

Kazue arrived at her front door and pushed it open. She stepped in and kicked off her wet shoes. She squeezed as much water out of her hair and pulled off her light blue jacket. The yellow dress underneath was just as wet. "I'll be right back, stay here."

Kazue ran up the stairs and retrieved a towel and a pair of her father's clothing. She quickly changed and returned downstairs. She handed him the contents in her hand and led him to the washroom.

Nikito quickly changed and came back out, going down to the livingroom where Kazue was waiting. Kazue had a blanket wrapped around her body wile she curled up on the couch. The rain had given her chills.

"I knew they'd fit." Kazue smiled and studied her fathers clothing on Nikito's body.

Nikito smiled and pushed his damp black hair from his eyes before sitting down on the space beside Kazue on the couch. "I have a feeling your dad is going to show up and strangle me..." He murmured.

Kazue shrugged and laughed at Nikito's expression. "It'll be fine...I hope."

Nikito gave her a nervous glance. "You hope? That's not what I wanted to hear..."

"You're wanting to become the Mizukage, but you're afraid of my father?" She smiled softly. "He's actually pretty soft hearted."

"Not to a guy whom is with his youngest daughter..." He murmured.

Kazue's cheeks flushed slightly and she diverted her eyes. "He just wants to make sure the other will live up to the expectations of protecting his daughter." Kazue murmured quietly.

Nikito sighed deeply. "I already protect you, yet he still seems to hate me... maybe he doesn't realize how good of a guy I am." He chuckled.

Kazue shook her head head quickly. "He knows plenty..." She blurted, and quickly turned away.

Nikito glanced over at Kazue. "Then why does he appear to dislike me?"

Kazue buried her face into the blankets. "Because he approves..." She mumbled through the blankets, hoping he didn't hear.

Nikito had heard and his face had deepened in colour. "Well.. is he not aware that you don't like me... like that?"

Kazue buried her face deeper, and didn't reply.

Nikito smirked slightly as his blush faded. "Guess not.." He said under his breath.

Kazue tried to force her blush back as much as possible before looking back up at Nikito; but her blush hadn't left. "It's...not that I don't l...like you-" Kazue's eyes glanced past Nikito's shoulder to see her father standing in the livingroom doorway. "Daddy!" She smiled.

Sora had his hands on his hips, rain dripping from his hair as he looked from Nikito to Kazue. "What is he doing in my house... in my clothes?" He sighed.

Nikito's heart began to race as his eyes widened at Sora. He was speechless.

"We got stuck in the pouring rain, so I lent him a pair of dry clothes; I hope you don't mind." Kazue grinned sheepishly.

"Does that mean he's staying?" Sora sighed.

"Actually, we're going to be going on another mission at some point we don't know. I was wondering if he could stay in the spare until we have to leave, that way there we don't have to go searching all over the village for one another."

"The spare room... as in Jatsu's old room?" Sora asked with another sigh. "Yeah... I guess... I know about Jatsu, Kazue... do you?"

Kazue grinned. "Of course. I saw her twice."

Sora's eyes widened slightly before he sighed again. "You know... she's a rouge though, right? She can't come home.."

Kazue shook her head. "She isn't a rogue, dad. She's...being held against her will."

Sora shook his head. "She's attacking Mist Village shinobi... She must've lied to you..."

"Do you know why?" Kazue questioned.

Sora raised an eyebrow at her question. "W-Well, no... but I thought it was because of a classfied mission..."

"A classified mission that three of the shinobi made up themselves. They were found peeping into the female childrens ward at Jatsu's organization base."

Sora ran a hand through his hair. "K-Kazue... I thought you were smarter than this... Jatsu isn't as she was... she's feeding you lies..."

Kazue shook her head. "Remember that day I came home crying because two older childs were picking on me, and Jatsu vowed to protect me, and all younger children, from people like those two bullies?" Kazue asked.

"That has no connection to this, Kazue... that was before she left..."

Kazue shook her head. "That is what this is about, dad. I need you to just trust me, and by trusting me, trusting Jatsu..."

Sora searched his daughters eyes and sighed.

"Sora, she really speaks the truth. I have been with her..." Nikito stated, courage returing to his voice.

Sora glanced down at Nikito and sighed. "You're absolutly sure?"

"Trust me - us..." Kazue smiled and placed her hand on Nikito's shoulder.

Sora looked between the two. "I trust you... however I do not trust him that close to you..."

Nikito's eyes widened as he jumped off the couch.

"Is it alright if he stays in the same house as your daughter?" Kazue asked.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yes... just don't... touch her..." He murmured.

Kazue's face blushed lightly again. "You don't have to warn him, daddy." Kazue mumbled.

"I better not.." Sora said before heading toward the stairs. "I'm taking a nap... be good!"

"It's the beginning of trust!" Kazue called after her father and laughed.

Sora chuckled as he disappeared from sight. Nikito was still standing up from the couch with widened eyes. Kazue's expression softened and she looked up at Nikito.

"It's alright, he likes you..remember?" Kazue said quietly.

Nikito let out a deep sigh as he turned back to look down at Kazue, now smirking. "So what was it you were saying before he walked in?"

Kazue's eyes widened and she stood up, turning her face and heading towards the kitchen. "Hungry?" She asked.

Nikito chuckled. "Kinda, yeah."

* * *

><p>"That's as far as you go." Umi stated, looking up from her book to Haruko who sat two cushions over on the couch.<p>

Haruko rolled his eyes. "Oh I know the limits now..." He murmured.

Umi just stared blankly over at him.

Haruko sighed and looked out away from her as he placed his hands behind his head. "Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a pig." Umi stated and returned to her book.

"But I've never done anything to you..." He murmured.

Umi looked back at him. "You did too."

He turned to look at her. "Like what?"

"The day I almost killed you for touching me..."

Haruko gave her a blank look. "I tripped and used you to keep myself balanced.."

Umi nodded. "You touched me. Besides, you're a man."

Haruko sighed. "Even Jatsu likes me more than you do..."

Umi sighed. "Then why do you waste your time?"

Haruko sighed. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

Umi continued to stare blankly.

"Why tell you if you couldn't care less if I even died..." He hissed.

"Unfortunately, I have to care. If you died, the organization would be slightly unbalanced."

Haruko gritted his teeth. "You know that's not what I meant."

"If it effects me, then I deserve to know." Umi stated.

Haruko turned to look away. "No."

"I. Derserve. To know." Umi narrowed her eyes. "Pig."

"Cow."

Umi's mouth gaped and she stared at Haruko blankly. This was the first time he had ever spoken back like that.

"You disgust me." She hissed.

Haruko smirked. "At least most people like me."

"In your dreams."

"I bet Jatsu just puts up with you 'cause she has to." He laughed, still looking away from her.

Umi narrowed her eyes at him. "You know I don't like men, why are you making it worse?"

"'Cause attempts at making it better are futile." He hissed, turning to meet her deadly gaze with one of his own.

"You're attracted to me, yet you're willingly make me hate you more?" Umi spat.

Haruko gritted his teeth. "Again, I gave up trying... so I figured making you hate me more would be a lot more... _amusing_." He hissed.

Umi's lips turned down in a frown and she turned back to her book. "Pathetic."

"Useless." He hissed, looking away again.

Umi threw her book away and launched herself across the couch, grabbing his collar and pushing him deep into the arms of the couch. "Say it again, I dare you."

Haruko hissed at her and he flipped her over so she was being shoved into the couch. "Useless!" He hissed again, his eyes narrowed with a deadly glare.

Her eyes widened up at Haruko with terror. He had flipped her, and now he hung over her with his eyes narrowed at her.

"I.." Umi's face flushed as her eyes began to change through a veriety of colours.

Haruko studied her for a moment before getting off of her and standing up, straightening out his cloak. "Don't think I'm afraid to fight back. As I said, I gave up being nice." He hissed.

Umi slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and drew her knee's to her chest. "I'm...sorry..." She muttered quietly and buried her face into her knee's.

Haruko turned to Umi with widened eyes. "Y-You're... what?"

"..Sorry..." She stuttered.

Haruko sighed. "I should be saying it... not you..."

Umi's body began to shake and she tightened her arms around her legs. "I'm sorry..." She muttered again.

Haruko bit his lip nervously when he heard two people walk in. He turned to see Jatsu and Itomi. Jatsu had her hood up, however her eyes widened when she saw Umi and she quickly rushed over.

"U-Umi...? What's wrong?" Jatsu stuttered, bending down to her eyelevel.

"I'm..sorry..." Umi muttered yet again as tears brimmed her eyes.

Jatsu's eyes widend as she looked to Haruko. "What the hell did you do to her!"

"N-Nothing!" Haruko gasped, backing up a bit from Jatsu's deadly gaze.

Itomi's face was twisted with confusion. "Dude...somethings up when Umi apologizes."

Haruko's heart raced as he looked between Itomi and Jatsu. "Sh-She and I had a bit of a fight i-is all..."

"What _kind_ of fight?" Itomi questioned.

Haruko gulped again. "Sh-She called me a pig, s-so I called her a cow... i-it escalated and she tackled me... a-all I did was flip her so I had her pinned... I swear that was it!"

Itomi turned to Jatsu with a loss of words. Jatsu sighed deeply and looked back at Umi. "Why are you sorry, Umi? He had it coming..."

Umi shook her head and stood up to walk to the other side of the room, drawing her hood up so that no one could see her face.

"U-Umi?" Jatsu stuttered as she got to her feet.

Umi stared at the grey wall and wiped her eyes of the falling tears. "Haruko..." She muttered under her breath.

Haruko gulped and looked at her back. "Wh-What?"

In less than a second, she crossed the room and stood in front of Haruko, staring up into his eyes with her now pale yellow eyes. Her face was inches from his, and her eyes were slightly narrowed. Haruko gulped again, expecting her to attack him any second. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again.

"You've got real guts." She whispered so that only he could hear.

Haruko's face twisted in confusion. "Wh-Why?"

She closed her eyes again and reopened them. Her eyes suddenly turned to a light green. She looked into his eyes once more before turning and leaving the room.

Haruko watched her walk off before looking at Jatsu who had her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

"What?" He hesitated.

"I don't know what you've done to her... but Im not liking it..." Jatsu hissed.

Itomi shrugged. "I have no idea what to think about this. But something in Umi has seemed to change."

Haruko gulped. "She's gonna murder me in my sleep... I know it..."

"I told you that you weren't trying hard enough, but I think you've tried too hard." Itomi said and awkwardly rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying!" Haruko hissed. "I sat down and she started fighting with me!"

"Okay." Itomi said.

Haruko gritted his teeth, "What about you!" He sighed. "Have yah even made a move on Jatsu yet?"

Itomi smirked and shrugged. "Why don't you ask her?"

Haruko turned to look at Jatsu who had a smirk similair to Itomi's.

"No fair!" Haruko hissed, facing Itomi again.

"We're so good, the guard didn't even catch us." Itomi chuckled.

Jatsu smiled. "Face it, Haruko, Umi will never like you."

"I know that! That's why I actually fought against her..."

Itomi shrugged. "Whatever. What's done had been done."

Jatsu smiled and walked around Haruko to Itomi's side. "I'd seriously try to avoid Umi for a bit though, Haruko..."

Haruko sighed and nodded. Jatsu had eventually left the boys to go and find Umi. Umi was sitting in her designated room, shared with three others. One of them being Jatsu. Jatsu looked all over but couldn't find Umi. Finally she headed to their shared room and found her sitting on her bed.

"Umi...?" Jatsu said nervously, walking into the room.

Umi had her face buried in her blankets with her hood covering her head. "What?" she mumbled.

Jatsu took off her cloak and hung it up before sitting down on her bed across from Umi's. "What is really wrong? It's just Haruko..."

Umi shrugged and lifted her head. "He's an idiot." She stated.

"I've never seen that colour in your eyes... I haven't seen you cry since I first met you... and I've never heard you say sorry... ever..."

Umi diverted her eyes and shut them for a moment. "What colour are they this time?"

"Light green..." Jatsu murmured, laying back against her pillow.

Umi shrugged. "I've enver known them to be green..."

"Neither have I..." Jatsu agreed. "Do you know what it means?"

Umi chuckled lightly and looked away. "Confusion?"

"You really don't know, do you?" She laughed.

"No...I...He..." Umi sighed and sat up. "He's just an idiot. He's just like them all...he's..." Umi's voice trailed off.

Jatsu sat up as well with a sigh. "Are they really all the same?" Jatsu murmured. "I know why you hate men.. and I agree why you hate them, but if all men were the same... do you think I would have... k-kissed Itomi?" She murmured, diverting her eyes to the ground.

Umi's expression turned to disgust and she looked at Jatsu. "You had your lips on his filthy ones?"

"He's not like the ones you hate, Umi!" Jatsu sighed. "And... if you let Haruko in, I think you'd find that he's good too."

Umi's nose wiggled with disgust. "Let Haruko in? Ew."

"What if this new eye colour is something like... love... o-or... caring?"

Umi's mouth gaped and she snapped her head to look at Jatsu. "There is no love to that foul man."

"Maybe you just don't realize it..." Jatsu sighed.

Umi narrowed her eyes at Jatsu and stood to her feet. "No." Umi stated and stormed out of the room, running back through the halls to return to the room that Haruko was last seen. He was still there, sitting on the couch and reading a book.

Haruko looked up from his book, his eyes widening in fear. "U-Umi? He gulped.

Umi quickly crossed the room and knelt down infront of Haruko with narrowed eyes, her eyes still the green colour. "I am not falling for you..." she stated bluntly.

Haruko blinked in confusion as he looked down at her. "O-Okay..?"

"Alright? Got it? Your little act caught me of guard, and nothing more. You're just like all the others." Umi said.

Haruko stared at Umi for a moment before looking back down at his book. "Is that all then? Going to return to Jatsu now?" He sighed.

Umi's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled the book from his hands in order to stare deep into his eyes with her narrowed ones. Her eyes suddenly turned back to the pale yellow shade.

"What?" Haruko asked with a sigh as he tried to take the book back.

Her mouth parted slighty, and her eyes widened. "I..don't.." Umi shook her head in confusion.

Haruko leaned closer, still trying to steal back his book. "Umi.." he sighed.

"...understand..." Umi finished and fell back onto her butt.

Haruko sighed and looked down at Umi. "Please... just give back my book.."

Umi stared up at Haruko with confusion before slowly llifting her hand to give the book back. "Haruko..." she murmured.

He slowly took the book from her hand as he searched her light green eyes. "What?" He asked, his voice only a whisper.

Umi shrugged in response. "I...don't understand."

Haruko set down his book as he looked at her. "Don't understand what? You're the one who came back out here to me.."

Umi drew her legs up to her chest and buried her face into her knee's. "Why did you have to attack me?" Umi mumbled.

He blinked in surprise. "I could ask you the same thing.."

"Because you're a pig like the others!" She lifted her eyes meet his. "You were acting like an idiot!"

"But you started it!" He scoffed.

Umi moved to her knees and moved closer to his face. "Am I really that useless?" She asked, her expression saddening.

Haruko blinked in confusion again. "I-I never thought you were useless.. I said it because you called me pathetic..."

Umi diverted her eyes and frowned. "I...didn't mean it..." she mumbled.

Haruko also diverted his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "N-Neither did I..." he sighed.

Umi partly smiled and turned back to face Haruko. "May...be you're not so much of a...pig..." Umi whispered.

Haruko smirked and glanced at her. "I've never thought of you as a cow.."

Umi sat back and laughed lightly. "I suspected so. I mean, I wouldn't think you'd be attracted to a cow..."

Haruko's face turned a ligt pink as he looked away again. "Why does my attraction to you even matter?"

"Why are you even attracted to someone like me?" Umi asked in reply.

Haruko's blush deepened as he leaned back against the couch. "I-I dunno." He muttered.

Umi frowned. "Not a good enough reason."

"Why is it so important?" He groaned.

"Did I not already say that if it pertains to me, I deserve to know?"

Haruko sighed deeply. "You're pretty, kind when you want to. You're very strong and are good with children.. we've grown up together, so I guess my attaction to you developed over time. I just feel like we're similar.." he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

Umi's face had turned to a light blush as Haruko explained his reasoning. She reached up and pushed the book flat to the arm of the couch. His face was flushed, and his eyes were looking away. Her heart had sped up, and she could hear it pounding in her ears. It had been over a decade since they first met, and his affection started over a long time, not just the recent year when she first found out? How many times had she pushed him away and spat in his face?

Umi sighed and lowered her head. When she looked back up at him, her eyes turned to a light purple. "I'm ...sorry."

"S-Stop apologizing..." Haruko stutred. He nervously reached out to push a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay now?" He murmured.

Umi gasped and shut her eyes tightly, her face turning a dark shade of red. She flinched away slightly at his touch. All she could do was nod at his question.

He gave a small smile before reaching to grab his book. "Good." He murmured.

After a moment, she let out her held in breath noisely and opened her eyes to look at Haruko again. She slowly stood to her feet, feeling as if she was on a cloud and pulled her hood up over her head. She turned back around and began to head for the door. "You're a strange one, Haruko..." Umi stated before leaving the room.

Haruko chuckled to himself as he went back to his book. "As are you, Umi..."

Itomi suspiciously looked at Umi as she past him, and he entered the room Haruko was in. "Still have all your limbs?"

Haruko laughed as he looked up to Itomi. "Yep, and I even touched her." He smirked.

Itomi slowly raised an eyebrow. "Acidentally, right?"

Haruko shook his head. "I pushed her hair behind her ear.."

"Such a show of affection...it wasn't just your imagination, was it?"

Haruko narrowed his eyes before looking at his book again. "No. She had a new eye colour too... purple."

"Probably involves plotting something..." Itomi chuckled. "Anyways, we're being sent on another mission tomorrow morning."

"Yeah? What type of mission?" He asked, ignoring his comment about Umi.

"We are headed for the Mist..." Itomi smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Kazue slowly awoke and opened her eyes to peer up at her ceiling. She yawned and stretched, slipping off her bed to pull a house coat to cover her pajamas. She made her way down to the livingroom and sat down on the couch. The clock read only six a.m, and Kazue groaned. She sighed and laid down, curling into a ball and falling back asleep.

Nikito laid awake in bed. He was deep in thought, trying to piece together everything. He sighed deeply. "Mizukage... I'm not gonna survive to make it there." He chuckled, climbing from bed and to the livingroom to where Kazue slept peacefully. He smiled at her sleeping form before sitting down in a nearby chair. That was another thing, did she really like him? He sighed deeply. She was such a beautiful girl. When most people cringed at her albino looks, he just smiled. He could never deny that he liked her, possibly even loved her. But like his dream to become Mizukage, her ever feeling the same was a serious stretch.

Kazue stirred at Nikito's prescence in the room and slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that Nikito was gazing at her, but seeing as he wasn't reacting to her looking back, she asumed he was deep in thought. "N...Nikito..."

"Hm?" He mumbled, seming to snap from his thoughts. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked with a slight frown.

"It's fine." Kazue smiled and turned to the clock. She slept an extra hour. "Did you get a good sleep?"

Nikito nodded with a soft smile. "I did."

Kazue smiled and sat up, pulling the house coat tightly around herself. "We can wait until dad wakes, or are you hungry now?"

Nikito shrugged. "I'm not all that hungry." He stated before drifting in thought again.

Kazue nodded and smiled. He was staring at her again. She looked away awkwardly. "Quit staring like that..." Kazue mumbled.

"Ah, wh-what?" He stuttred, looking at her while snapping back to reality. "I-I don't mean to stare at you.." he murmured, a blush forming on his face.

Kazue nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd drifted off in thought while staring at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Nikito shrugged. "A lot. Mostly about this plan your sister has. I'm trying to ensure that there is nothing left out.."

Kazue smiled softly. "That's all?"

Nikito shook his head and blushed faintly but avoided saying anything more as he divertd his eyes to the window.

Kazue raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. It was morning, but the fog outside blocked most of the sun. "You're a nice guy, Nikito..." she smiled.

He chuckled and looked to meet her eyes. "I do try, but what did I do this time to make you say it?" He asked with a deep sigh, pushing his hair from his eyes.

Kazue shrugged. "You just are." She laughed and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Nikito chuckled again before sighing. "So am I ever allowed to compliment you then?"

"You already have a few times, why do you need permision?"

Nikito smirked and shruged. "Guess you got a point..."

Kazue laughed and fell over on her side. "And just for future reference: you may."

Nikito smirked again. "So if I complimented on your beauty?" He chuckled, glancing at her.

Kazue tried to suppress her blush and buried her face into the cushion. "I guess...others have complimented me there too."

"Damn, I was beaten to it.." he snickered, leaning back in his chair as he glanced outside agin. "What about how kind-hearted you are? Have I been beaten again?" He questioned, looking back at her.

Kazue shrugged. "Maybe..."

Nikito sighed. "Is there anything I could say that hasn't already been said?" He asked though, he knew of one, but couldn't say it, at least not yet.

Kazue shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find one eventually." She unburied her face at peered over at Nikito with a soft smile.

Nikito chuckled. "What if I told you I did have one?"

Kazue shrugged. "How would I know if you have one?"

"Trust?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"Then I guess I will..." she smiled.

Nikito smiled, debating whether or not to say it. He decided against it and sighed deply.

"See, you can't think of one." Kazue laughed and closed her eyes again.

"You really want me to say it?" He murmured.

"I'm a bit too curious for my own good." Kazue laughed nervously.

Nikito smirked and crossed the room to Kazue. He bent down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Wh-What if I told you I really liked you... possibly even loved you?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Kazue's lips parted and her heart began to race. "I..." Kazue's eyes were wide and her face was beat red. "Never got that before..." Kazue laughed nervously and slowly sat up.

"And what if I also told you it isn't a lie - that I actually mean it Kazue?" He whispered.

Kazue's heart pounded in her ears. "Nikito...I..." she laughed nervously again and bit her lip. "N...not me..."

"Its true, Kazue. I always have." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I think you're gorgeous and are no different from any other girl. You always see the best in me, and I always see how kind you are. I don't e-expect you to feel the same... I'm just being honest with you, like I always am." He whispered, moving back to his feet.

Kazue gripped his hands tighter as he stood and peered up at him. "..I...actually do..." Kazue murmured.

His eyes widened slighty before he chuckled. "Guess becoming Mizukage isn't as much of a stretch as I thought." He murmured quietly before looking down at Kazue. "Do you really?"

Kazue looked away and nodded. "Have for a while myself. And besides, how many times do I have to tell you that you have a great chance for becoming Mizukage."

He smirked. "After you admiting you like me, I think I'll actually begin to believe that statement." He smiled.

Kazue smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against against his stomach. "I really have fallen for you."

Nikito blushed and moved to sit on the couch beside Kazue. He pushed a piece of hair from her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad." He whispered before pulling back to look into her eyes.

Kazue blushed and looked away. "Me too." She nervously began to play with her the ends of her long hair.

Nikito smiled before standing up. "I'm going to go change. Ill be right back." He stated, walking off upstairs.

Kazue watched Nikitos back as he ddisappeared up the stairs. His black shaggy hair swayed as he skipped every two steps while running. He disappeared and Kazue fell into the back of the couch. She definitely was not thinking he would do that... She finally realized that she was still in her house coat, and her hair was probably a complete mess. She hadn't brushed her teeth yet. She widened her eyes and gasped. _'How embarrasing!_'

She quickly made her way back up to her room so she could clean up. After changing, she began to brush her long hair. _'He...loves me...'_ she smiled and sighed, melting as she leaned against her dresser.

Nikito pulled his headband tighter as he sat in Kazue's livingroom to wait for her return. It wasn't two minutes later when she arrived down the stairs and smiled at Nikito. "Instead of waiting around here, do you want to get out and do something?"

Nikito shrugged. "I don't care... i-its not a d-date, right?" He stuttered, his face deepening in colour.

Kazue laughed awkwardly. "I was more so thinking just a casual walk around the village...like we've done numerous times." She bit her lip and looked away.

Nikito smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm teasing you. No need to make it awkward." He chuckled with a smile. "I only said that because I think your father would kill me..."

Kazue blinked and shook her head, heading for the front door and leaving the house. The two walked in silence. The clouds were heavy and blocked the sun. Nitito's eyes drifted to the Mizukage building as he sighed.

"You really think I could become the Mizukage?" He muttered, lowering his head to the ground.

Kazue laughed. "You're too self-conscious, mister! You've got great potential, and I really believe that you could make a great Mizukage."

Nikito smiled. He opened his mouth to reply when two men in plain black cloaks jumped in their path with their hoods up.

"And that great potential is why we must kill you, Olika Nikito." The shorter blonde stated with a smirk.

Nikito narrowed his eyes and pushed Kazue behind him. Kazue peered out behind Nikito, trying to get a glimpse of their faces. "It looks like the same cloaks Jatsu was wearing." She mumbled to him.

Nikito nodded. The blonde looked to his partner and chuckled. "How we gonna do this kill?"

"You will not be kiling Nikito on my watch." Kazue said and stepped out infront of him, eyes narrowed as she gripped her bow and reached for an arrow.

"Now, now little girl." The blonde laughed. "We don't want you."

"Kazue, stop." Nikito whispered.

Kazue shook her head. "You and I promised to assist Jatsu; you're useless if you're dead. And I'm not just going to allow them to attack you just because."

"Jatsu..?" The blonde questioned, looking to his partner. "Not..your Jatsu, could it, Itomi?" He whispered.

Itomis eye twitched and he looked at Kazue. "Whom is this Jatsu you speak of?"

"That's none of your business. What matters is that Nikito will not die here, not now." Kazue narrowed her eyes and pulled the arrow and string back, aiming it at Itomi first.

The blonde smirked as he stepped towards Kazue. "Shoot it girl, I dare yah!"

Kazue turned the arrow and aimed it at the blonde. "I'll only shoot if you move."

The blonde laughed and took another step closer. Nikito narrowed his eyes, noticing a weak purple aura around the male.

"Haruko.." Itomi whispered and shook his head. He turned to look at Kazue again. "We work with a girl named Jatsu. Blonde, tall-ish, and good looking." Itomi snickered at the last part.

Nikito narrowed his eyes more. "Deep blue eyes, and a lip piercing?" He asked Itomi.

Itomi nodded. "She just recently told us about a sister... are you her?"

Kazue narrowed her eyes and turned to aim at Itomi again. "Yeah. She's my sister."

Haruko stepped in Itomi's way. "Shoot that, and I'll kill you..."

"I'd like to see you try." Kazue smirked sarcastically.

Haruko chuckled. "Don't underestimate the Affani."

"That!" Nikito sighed, stepping in front of Kazue. "That name! Jatsu spoke of it..." Nikito sighed. "Maybe they don't know of the... thing... Jatsu spoke to us about..." Nikito murmured to Kazue.

"So you're the outsiders!" Haruko laughed outright, his purple aura fading.

Kazue narrowed her eyes on Haruko. "Just because you're taking a step back doesn't mean I'll let my guard down."

Haruko smirked. "If you're involved in Jatsu's plan, I think she'd have my head if I were to lay a finger on you..."

"Then I guess you can't do anything if I shoot this arrow." Kazue smirked.

Haruko shook his head. "Not true. It will not harm me... go ahead... I'll prove it. I wont harm you."

Kazue shook her head and lowered her hands, taking the arrow in one hand and the bow in the other. "You came here for Nikito. You said you were going to kill him because he was a candidate for the next Mizukage..."

Haruko looked at Kazue then over at Itomi. "Should we explain?"

Itomi shook his head. "We're still under the Affani, we're not at a whim to speak of our mission. For now, we will have to find the others, and leave this one be - for now. If Jatsu and Umi fail - and if we aren't killed along with them - we'll come after this one..."

Haruko chuckled. "What's with the dark-like talk? It's unlike you..."

Itomi turned around. "A bit impatient is all."

Haruko shrugged. "So we're leaving then?"

"We'll go find the others before we leave."

Haruko laughed. "Alright, if yah say so."

Itomi began to run off into the fog around them, leaving Kazue with, as Jatsu puts it, her boyfriend. Haruko hurried after and sighed. He quickly caught up with Itomi.

"Do you not believe that, that was Jatsu's sister? Is that why we didn't tell them?" Haruko asked.

"If she's Jatsu's sister, she'll already know."

Haruko shurgged. "So... where's the next one on our list?"

Itomi dug a picture out of his pocket. "This one." The picture showed of a pale female with dark red hair and light blue eyes. She seemed like she was very reserved, and one that wouldn't be afraid to attack when pushed. She didn't seem like Nikito at all, completely different actually. He looked more gentle, she looked deadly. He seemed to have emotions, she seemed to have none. Two opposites, but after she was dead, it would leave Nikito as the most probable, and only, candidate left. Itomi decided he was doing Nikito a favour instead.

Haruko smirked as he looked from the picture, back to the path ahead, "If I didn't have my heart set on Umi, she'd be a girl I'd go after."

Itomi shook his head. "Why do you seem to go after the ill-tempered, crazy women?"

Haruko laughed. "'Cause if yah can tame 'em, they're the best lovers." He winked.

* * *

><p>Kazue stepped back in front of Nikito and looked up at him. "I still don't trust them..." She murmured.<p>

Nikito wasn't looking at Kazue, nor was he listening. His mind was racing as he thought of Jatsu's plan, and how those men would, or even could be invovled. Kazue reached up and grabbed his sleeve lightly.

"Nikito..." She whispered.

Nikito blinked a few times before looking down at Kazue. "Ah... y-yeah?"

Kazue smiled and turned around, pulling him along as she resumed their walk. "You think...a lot." She laughed.

Nikito smiled as he matched his pace with hers. "Well, is that a bad thing?"

Kazue quickly shook her heard. "Nah..." She smirked and looked up at him. "Gives me a few seconds to get a good look at your handsomeness..."

Nikito couldn't contain his blush as it consumed his face, his eyes avoiding her gaze. "I'm not that handsome..." He murmured.

Kazue laughed lightly. "I was only kidding." She laughed again and looked away. "But there isn't anyone else who catches my attention."

Nikito smiled slightly and ruffled Kazue's hair. "No girl but you catches my eyes."

Kazue smiled as well, and walked on in silence.

* * *

><p>The big wooden doors stood in front of Umi and Jatsu. Two columns stood on either side of the door, dark with the dim lit hallways. On the middle of the door was the symbol of the Affani; a triple crossed T with a line through the side. Umi personally hated the symbol. Umi took the knob of the one side of the door, and Jatsu took the other. They pulled the two doors open and and walked into the big office. Mikiito, the main leaders personal sidekick, as Jatsu and Umi joked, stood with her arms at her side and a failed attempt at a smile on her face. Her eyes were covered my a mask, but Umi suspected that she was glaring.<p>

"Hey, freak." Umi smiled.

Mikiito's failed smile disappeared completely all together. Her arms moved up and her hands now rested on her hips.

Kenzu's eyes drifted from his co-leaders to Jatsu and Umi who had just entered the room. "Afternoon..." He smirked.

Jatsu bent down on on knee, lowering her head to Kenzu, Haito and Ryomatsu. "Leaders..."

"How is the mission going?" Ryomatsu asked, his voice flat.

Umi casted her eyes to the ground and gritted her teeth. Out of all three of the leaders, she hated Ryomatsu the most, and next was Kenzu. She hated Haito as well, but not nearly as much.

Jatsu let out a sigh, her head still bowed. "Two were killed off. Hitmichi escaped us, however we discovered his location."

"Did you now?" Kenzu smirked. "And where would that be?"

Jatsu raised her head slightly, her eyes narrowed. "The village hidden in the Mist."

Kenzu's eyes widened slightly before he closed them again. "Will this be an issue for you, Jatsu?"

Jatsu shook her head. "N-No. I can do it."

Ryomatsu glanced from Umi down to Jatsu. "You seem hesitent... why is that?"

"I was born there..." Jatsu murmured, forcing back a snarl.

"You will go, and you will return. You will remain here, as our good follower." Kenzu stated. "If you succeed, you shall be promoted."

Jatsu gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists. She wanted nothing more than to attack Kenzu - rip out his heart and present it to himself. "Wh-What an h-honour..." Jatsu murmured.

Kenzu looked to Umi. "And you... what would you like to see happen to your position? Move up? Move down? Or die?" His eyes narrowed as a smirk fell over his face.

"Anything that would get me away from your disgusting face." Umi narrowed her eyes at the ground.

Jatsu's eyes widened as she shot her head up to meet Umi's eyes.

"Do not scold her, Jatsu." Ryomatsu stated with a sigh. "She is not your child. She is entitled to an opinion, she had just better insure she knows what he opinion leads her to..."

Umi lifted her face to look at the three leaders. "How are you going to replace me?" She asked through clenched teeth. "You've already said yourselves that I have quite a unique ability. Kill me..."

Kenzu chuckled. "Keep asking and that may be just what you get."

"She's all talk and no bite, Kenzu." Haito stated, studying Umi closely.

Jatsu jumped to her feet and narrowed her eyes at Umi. "Shut... it... now." She whispered in a hiss before facing the leaders again. "We will waste no more of your time. We will head out now." She stated, bowing before turning to leave when Ryomatsu stepped in their way.

"Do not fail us, Jatsu." Kenzu murmured from behind her.

Jatsu slowly turned to face Kenzu. "You know what hopes we hold for you... we cannot see that go to waste. The thought of trying to replace you has been a burden to my life since we began to discovered your... unique... abilites." Kenzu stated with a smirk.

Jatsu gritted her teeth and nodded before dragging Umi out, pushing passed Ryomatsu. Ryomatsu watched the heavy wooden doors close before facing his co-leaders. "She's going to snap soon..."

Haito nodded. "You can feel it."

Kenzu sighed as he rubbed his temples. "This is going to be more... inconvenient than I expected... with her plotting against us, and her being as angry as she is... her plan may work..."

Mikiito appeared infront of Kenzu and stared up at him for a few seconds. "Shall I...kill them?"

Kenzu shook his head. "I have not decided... I was not completely lying when I said I held high hopes for her... she is one of the best we've ever gotten. I do not want to kill her off unless I'm sure there is someone as good if not better to step in her shoes. If it really comes down to it, I will order her kill."

Mikiito turned around and walked to the big wooden doors, putting her hand on one of the knobs. "Her plan is to riot. She has the help of outsiders." Mikiito waited a few seconds for any reply, but when none came, she opened the door and left.

Kenzu smirked as he started to chuckle, but it soon turned to a roaring laugh.

"K-Kenzu?" Ryomatsu stuttered as he looked at his co-leader.

Kenzu continued to laugh before he finally stopped, jumping to his feet with a smirk. "Outsiders... Jatsu thinks outsiders will stop us!" He laughed again. "She clearly does not realize how long we've been around for!"

"He's going loopy..." Ryomatsu murmured to Haito.

Haito nodded and turned to Kenzu. She shook her head and tossed the water in her cup at Kenzu's figure. "Wake up, idiot."

Kenzu stared blankly at Haito. "That was unecessary..."

* * *

><p>Kazue and Nikito arrived back to Kazue's house after a quick walk through the village. Her father was now awake in the house making something to eat. Dodging her father, the two made their way up the stairs and to Kazue's room. Kazue paused outside her door and motioned for Nikito to wait one moment. She disappeared into her room and collected the scroll. It was still in one piece. She returned outside the door infront of Nikito.<p>

"I forgot to bring this with us..." She murmured.

Nikito nodded, again deep in thought as he leaned against the wall.

Kazue laughed and rolled her eyes, hitting him on the top of the head with the scroll before making her way back downstairs. Nikito smirked and walked after her. At the bottom of the stairs, they were ambushed by Sora, a smirk at his lips as he looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Kazue?" He asked, glacing at Nikito, the stairs, then back at her.

Kazue smiled awkwardly. "Yes?" She questioned and laughed nervously.

"Being good I hope..."

She rolled her eyes and hit his chest lightly with the scroll. "Dad! You don't have to...worry." She murmured.

"Yet you hesitate..." Sora's eyes drifted to the scroll. "What is that odd looking scroll?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kazue smiled. "Hitting you two with." She laughed and looked between her fathers and Nikito's blank stares.

Sora reached to take the scroll from Kazue's hand. "Let me see it..."

Kazue retreated her hands behind her back and nudged it into Nikito's hand. "It's just for indications."

Nikito quickly put the scroll into his deep pockets and smiled. "Nothing to worry about, sir."

"I doubt that..." Sora stated, narrowing his eyes at Kazue.

Kazue sighed and glanced up at Nikito before leaning over to whisper into her father's ear. "It's just a love letter that Nikito made me..."

Sora's eyes widened as he looked at Nikito before narrowing his eyes. "Oh really?"

Nikito's face twisted in confusion. "Wh-What did you say, Kazue?" He stuttered, his eyes locked with Sora's.

Kazue laughed lightly and placed her hands on her father's shoulders. "It's alright dad. It's very sweet. He's a very nice guy."

Nikito looked between the two in confusion. Sora sighed and looked at his daughter before walking away. "I better be told when you start dating..."

"What? D-D-Dating? What did you say, Kazue!" Nikito gasped, looking down at her innocent smile.

Kazue shrugged. "Just how sweet of a poet you are."

"B-But I've never wrote you anything!"

Kazue smiled. "Well, you just wrote me a love poem." She giggled and made her way into the living room.

Nikito ran a hand through his hair as he let out a long and loud sigh. "I can't keep up with you sometimes!"

"Then you should work out more." Kazue laughed and sat down on the couch.

Nikito rolled his eyes and pulled out the scroll, tossing it back to Kazue. "Wont that hurt if it burns up in your hand?"

Kazue shrugged and placed the scroll onto the glass table. "There; hands are good." She smiled.

Nikito smiled and plopped down on the couch beside her, placing his hands behind his head. "We sure we're ready forn this? I've been piecing everything together... there's lots of gaps and tonnes of room for error... if one of Jatsu's followers slip up, we're all gonna die."

Kazue sighed and crossed her legs. "At least we'll be attempting to protect the shinobi world."

Nikito chuckled. "You know I'll give my life before I see you get hurt in this..."

Kazue nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know." She mumured than lifted her head again. "For duty, or love?" She laughed.

Nikito smirked. "More on the love side, partly duty.."

Kazue laughed slightly. "We'll just make sure neither of us dies."

Nikito smiled. "If we both survive this, you owe me a kiss." He stated with a smirk.

Kazue bit her lip and looked away. "Is that the condition?"

"Condition of what? Protecting you? Of course not. I'll protect you, kiss or not. But, you can at least lie so I can think I have something to look forward to." He smirked.

Kazue shrugged and blood rushed to her cheeks.

"For all these years..." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "You deserve as much."

Nikito blushed faintly and smiled. "I'm kidding you know... I honestly don't expect it..."

Kazue shrugged. "You wouldn't have said it, if you weren't at the least bit hoping."

He diverted his eyes as his cheeks heated up a bit more. "Well... I-I have liked you for a while.." He murmured.

Kazue smiled softly and drew her knee's up to her chest, leaning over into his side and placing her head on his shoulder. "I know." She whispered gently.

Nikito smiled and kissed the top of her head before looking out the window, once again falling into a deep thought, this time about Kazue.

Umi and Jatsu were only minutes from hitting land at the Mist Village. Jatsu sighed as she looked to Umi. "We ready for this?"

"Speak no evil..." Umi nodded. "I'm bursting at the seams." She said sarcastically.

Jatsu nodded and pulled down her hood. She bit her thumb on her left hand before pulling off her glove off her right hand and touching the discoloured mark with her blood. She winced slightly before closing her eyes and forming several seals. "Flaming-scroll..." She murmured.

On the glass table, the scroll suddenly burst into flames, the paper turning to ash in seconds. Nikito glanced to Kazue. "Guess it's time to go..."

Kazue nodded and stood up. "Now we just have to find her." She laughed.

"Shouldn't be hard..." Nikito laughed, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Hitmichi knew that the two were near. He could feel it, their chakra's all too familiar. Too strong. Too overwhelming. He ran forwards through the mist. This time, he was going to outsmart them. He ran down a particular alley and made a clone. He left the clone and hide in a small crevice of the side of the building. He'd wait until they went for the clone and jump them from behind.

Umi walked out from behind the building and peered down the ally. She could see a figure in the mist frantically looking around for an escape, but there was none. Umi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Was he an idiot; did he think she was an idiot?

"Hey..." Umi called out.

The form turned to look at her.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You're a jounin, I wouldn't think climbing that wall would be a problem for you."

"Pathetic... good thing I wasn't raised here." Jatsu hissed, appearing behind the figure.

Before the figure could turn, Jatsu pulled out her arms from the cloak and threw a kunai in each direction. One went through the clone, turning it to a puddle of water, while the second kunai, with poison, embedded itself into Hitmichi's arm.

Umi was by the crevice now, and she reached in to yank him out by the collar. "Pathetic." She stated.

Hitmichi had pulled a kunai from his own pocket and went to stab it into Umi's stomach. Umi's eyes flashed to a saphire blue as she spun around and launched him into the wall before the kunai could penetrate her skin; it left a small tear in the side of her cloak. She glared.

Jatsu stepped forward to the man and sighed. "Why would you even do what you did? Was it worth your death?"

Hitmichi clenched his teeth, wincing at the pain of the poison spreading through his body. "They were too naive and stupid. They followed me as if I were leading them to heaven." Hitmichi glared up at Jatsu and he laughed.

Jatsu gritted her teeth as she pulled another kunai and swiftly slashed it across his face. "Shut up, you bastard!" She screamed, anger rising within her.

Umi eyed Jatsu carefully; something was up. Hitmichi winced and a smirk appeared on his face. "You have bite." He chuckled and pushed himself up from slouching. He breathed in roughly and let it out again. "We couldn't help it. It was different. It caught us on fire like nothing we've ever thought would have." Hitmichi narrowed his eyes. "You brought them all to one spot so we didn't even have to go far to be satisfied." He chuckled.

Jatsu gritted her teeth harder as she grabbed his collar and roughly shoved him into the brick wall. "Why tiny children! People my age would have made more sense! Instead you destroy young girls lives! It's not like it is already bad enough they're stuck in Affani! Ripped from their families with no hope of a future!" She screamed before spitting in his face. "Bastard!"

He chuckled and winced again after closing his eyes. His chuckling soon became a roaring laugh and he reopened his eyes. "It's been fourteen years... and you two were our first favourites." He chuckled again and narrowed his eyes. "Jatsu... and Umi..."

Jatsu's anger rose even more as she pushed him harder to the wall. "You're sick... disgusting!" She screamed before shoving her knee hard into his groin. "How does it feel?" She screamed.

Hitmichi held his breath and winced in pain. He groaned and squinted to look at Jatsu's expression: complete anger and disgust. "You two were the cutest..." He turned to look at Umi. "And the way you reacted to all those men guards..." He chuckled.

Umi's eyes flashed to the bright red and she walked over to stand beside Jatsu.

"Your words are like puke." Umi stated and pried his jaw apart. His jaw bone broke in three places and she reached in to slice his tongue off. "This is what you derserve."

Jatsu's hands trembled as she moved back, his body dropping to the ground. She closed her eyes and stumbled into the wall as she clenched her jaw. "N-No matter h-how many we kill... i-it wont take back what they did!" She screamed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"That's why I say they're all pigs. They're all disgusting." Umi stated. Umi closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them. She noticed two forms off in the distance through the fog. She stepped around Jatsu and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Umi asked.

"Mission." Haruko shrugged before glacing at Jatsu who had crumpled to the ground with her face buried against her knees, her body trembling. "What happened to her?" He asked nervously.

Umi shrugged, slightly helpless. "I think everything is starting to overwhelm her."

Haruko frowned slightly before looking at Itomi. "Just gonna stand there?"

Itomi snapped from his trance and looked at Haruko to shake his head. "No.." He murmured and switched places with Umi. He knelt down beside Jatsu and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jatsu bit her lip to hold back sobs as her body had continued to shake. How long had it been since she screamed like that? How long since she had cried? She couldn't remember any other time besides the day she was taken. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve before looking up at Itomi, speechless. Itomi frowned at her tear streaked face and moved closer, pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair gently and rubbed her back. Jatsu held onto Itomi tightly, not caring if Umi was glaring. She needed comfort and Itomi was offering it.

Umi watched and bit her lip. Shaking her head, she turned away slightly. Her eyes were closed and she let out a sigh. She knew that Jatsu didn't share her views, and even though she didn't like Itomi wrapping his arms around her, she knew that it was for comfort, and no secret intentions. She re-opened her eyes to meet Haruko's gaze. Her eyes turned into a darker orange tinge.

Haruko watched Itomi and Jatsu with a frown before catching Umi's orange gaze. "New colour..." He chuckled lightly.

Umi diverted her eyes and frowned slightly. She didn't know her eyes had switched a colour, but seeing as it was new, and knowing the emotions flooding her body, she had a good idea of what the colour indicated.

"You alright, Umi?" Haruko murmured, glacing at Jatsu and Itomi again. "I'd understand if you broke down like she did..."

Umi pulled up her hood and crossed her arms over chest. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she was biting them back.

Haruko glanced at Umi before sighing. "A human being can only bottle up feelings for so long... eventually their conscious breaks down and their emotions run wild... you will snap as Jatsu has, Umi..." he murmured with a sigh.

Umi shook her head. "I've managed this far." She muttered, trying to hide her emotions from her voice.

"As did Jatsu.." he whispered, frowning at Umi.

Umi bit her lip and her body shook slighty. A tear fell from her eyes.

Haruko noticed her body tremble and spotted what he believed was a tear slipping down her face. "Umi... doesn't it hurt more trying to hold back?" He whispered, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder before pulling it back with a sigh.

Umi turned her face up to meet his. A few more tears had fallen and her lip tembled. "Emotion is the prescence of weakness and uselessness." She muttered and look at the ground.

Haruko was taken aback before shaking his head. "Emotions keep you strong, on guard, make this pathetic world worth living in.. Umi...I..." he trailed off and closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. What was the point? She didn't care what he said. He was just wasting his breath.

"Emotions are what made..." Umi turned her head slighty away. "I'm useless." She murmured, more to herself.

"Annoying..." Haruko corrected, looking away from her. "Not useless, just annoying... and you're only annoyng because you mess with my head.." he sighed.

Umi's eyes turned green as she looked at him with confusion. "Sorry I'm so...annoying, then."

Haruko rolled his eyes. "You don't get it.. I don't care if you're messing with my - well, I do mind... but you messing with my head is better than trying to kill me..." He sighed. "I just want you to smile at me.. and mean it..." he lowered his head.

Umi's expression softened and she tried to stiffle a giggle. "You're contradicting yourself, Haruko. I mess with the minds of my enemies in order to set up the kill." Umi laughed and smiled slighty. Her eyes turned from the green to the pale yellow.

Haruko shrugged. "No one said I was smart.." he murmured, still not looking at her.

"I didn't say that you weren't smart. I mean, you've manged to begin to change my..." her voice trailed off.

Haruko turned to glance at her. "Changed your what?"

Umi bit her lip. She didn't want to finish the sentence, so she went in another direction. "My eye colour...?"

Haruko blinked at her before shrugging. "What's yellow mean then?"

Umi gasped and turned away from his questioning gaze. She didn't think these emotions would show. But her eyes didn't lie, she was beginning to feel slightly affectionately towards him, and she almost felt sick.

"Or...not?" Haruko shrugged and sighed deeply.

Umi closed her eyes and swallowed. She turned around and walked over to stand directly in front of him. She avoided eye contact and stood there with her arms at her side, face slightly pink from embarrassment and conflicting frustrations. Haruko's face twisted in confusion as he looked down at her. He considered stepping back but his body refused to respond.

"Ah, U-Umi?" He stuttered, his voice barely a whisper.

Umi kept her eyes diverted as she bit her lip. She felt like an absolute fool standing in front of him like she was, but than it occurred to her; he was confused. He wasn't thinking like so many of those other guys. She looked up to meet his gaze and smiled. Haruko's eyes widened to an impossible size. Umi, was smiling for real... at him?

"D-Did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously.

Umi looked away quickly and shrugged. "Thank you.." she murmured.

His face twisted in confusion even more as he scratched his head. "For what? I-I don't understand..."

"That's exactly it..." she smiled again.

Haruko just shook his head and looked to Jatsu and Itomi who were now on their feet. Jatsu walked to the mans body, forming seals and lighting his body on fire.

"We need to find Kazue." She murmured with a sigh.

"Where would she be then?" Haruko asked Jatsu with a sigh.

"Wandering the village in search of me with her boyfriend…" Jatsu stated.

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to find them." Umi stated and smiled.

Jatsu glanced at Umi, her face twisting in confusion at her smile and the pale yellow shade her eyes had changed to. "You feeling okay, Umi?"

Umi raised her eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jatsu shook her head. "N-No reason…"

Haruko couldn't resist a smirk as he turned his back to everyone. "Let's go then… we bumped into her earlier…"

Umi nodded and turned to follow Haruko, along with the others.

* * *

><p>"Should we try splitting up?" Kazue asked as she looked around the area.<p>

Nikito shook his head. "We just need to get somewhere high… I'll be able to sense your sisters chakra.."

Kazue nodded and jumped up onto the nearest roof. She looked around carefully and turned to Nikito now standing beside her. "I feel that other girls chakra…" She murmured.

Nikito closed his eyes and nodded. "Those male's are with them… maybe I should worry…" He murmured with a laugh.

"I got your back.." Kazue laughed and smiled.

Nikito smiled and opened his eyes to glance at her. "I found her. Follow." He stated, jumping down and breaking into a run. Kazue kept right on his heels.

Jatsu sensed her sister nearing and forced the group to stop. Seconds after, Nikito was spotted running toward them, Kazue close behind. The two slowed down and stopped in front of the four.

"Didn't burn anything with my scroll I hope." Jatsu smirked.

Kazue shook her head and smiled. "But not too long previous, it was in Nikito's pocket." she laughed.

Jatsu smiled and stepped to Kazue, pulling her into her arms. "It'd suck to be your boyfriend then…" She murmured with a laugh.

Kazue laughed and rolled her eyes. "Dad was wondering about the scroll…"

Nikito rolled his eyes. "She made a lie saying it was a poem I wrote…"

Jatsu chuckled. "Sora was always curious…" She murmured, stepping back from her sisters arms.

Kazue nodded with agreement. "But you can't help it, he's lost his wife and first daughter." Kazue frowned slightly.

Jatsu frowned in return and sighed. "If this plan works, I can return home, Kazue…"

Kazue couldn't contain her grin. "That's why we will not fail."

"Easier said than done…" Haruko mumbled.

Jatsu turned to glare at Haruko and he just laughed. "It's true…" He murmured.

"Well, we better head back to the base." Umi said after a moment of silence.

Jatsu nodded before smirking. "First… Kazue… I'm not sure if you were formally introduced before, but this is Itomi." She said with a smirk, looking up at who she already considered her boyfriend.

Itomi smirked and stepped up beside Jatsu, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against himself. "I'm the one that you don't quite trust, but I make her thoughts run wild." He chuckled.

Jatsu blushed faintly as she looked to her sister. "Think Sora would approve?" She asked with a smirk.

Kazue blinked twice and laughed. "Really? You think dad would approve?" She turned to look at Itomi and laughed again. "Good luck. He still doesn't completely trust Nikito yet."

"So you are dating him!" Jatsu laughed.

Nikito's face heated up as he looked away. Kazue's mouth gaped slightly as she tried to find the right words. She stuttered over a few at first.

"We…aren't…" Kazue's voice trailed off and she casted her eyes to the ground, a light blush taking over her cheeks.

Jatsu stepped from Itomi's arms to walk over and pull Nikito's cheek. "You like my sister or not?"

"Jatsu-chan!" Kazue's eyes widened and her face heated up even more.

"Heh, Jatsu-chan?" Haruko snickered.

Jatsu glared at Haruko before looking at Nikito again. "Do yah!"

Nikito could only nod, his face as red as it could get.

Kazue face palmed and turned her face at an attempt to hide her re face. "Jatsu…" She murmured under her breath.

"Don't have the guts to ask her?" Jatsu continued, ignoring Kazue.

Kazue gasped and turned back to Nikito and Jatsu. "N-Nikito, you don't have to answer…" She mumbled.

Nikito took in a deep breath to suppress the blush as he reached to pull Jatsu's hand from his cheek. He looked from Kazue to Jatsu before smirking at the older sibling. "You don't know the situation… I do like her, and I do have the guts, but I am willing to wait." He smirked.

Jatsu eyed Nikito for a moment before turning to Kazue and grabbing her cheek. "So… why you being such a chicken?"

Kazue glared and slapped her sisters hand away. "I'm not a chicken…" She mumbled.

"Then… what's the issue? Do you not like him in return?" She asked with a smirk.

Kazue crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "He already knows how feel, and that's who only needs to know."

Jatsu glanced at Nikito who had a faint blush on his face. She smirked and faced Kazue again. "Good act, sis. But your boyfriend's face kinda gives it away. You like him in return, so I ask again… why are you being a chicken? You could die on this mission… you want to die with the burden of knowing you never kissed your crush?" She smirked.

Kazue's eyes widened momentarily, but then she shut them and turned her face away, choosing not to answer Jatsu's question.

Haruko sighed and looked to Jatsu. "Leave 'em be… you're just being a pest."

"Like you're not a pest to Umi." Jatsu stated with narrowed eyes.

Haruko gritted his teeth and sighed, looking away. Umi's eyes widened and she shook her head. "H…He isn't being a pest…" Umi murmured quietly and lowered the hood over her face.

Jatsu's eyes widened as she looked from Haruko who now too, was in shock. Jatsu sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, so I'm gonna do this before we all possibly die…" Jatsu bend down a bit and twisted her head to look up at Umi's hidden face. "Do you like him?" She whispered with a raised eyebrow.

Umi lifted her head to glance at Haruko before lowering her head again. She blinked, and her eyes turned to purple, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "They still disgust me…" She murmured.

Jatsu smirked. "But you have feelings toward him… I can see in it your eye colour…"

Umi widened her eyes and shook her head. "How?" She asked.

"A blush on your face-"

"Anger…" Umi explained.

"Anger equals black eyes." Jatsu smirked.

Umi closed her eyes and reopened them, her eyes turned to a bright red and she glared at Jatsu. But just as the colour had came, it was gone and turned back to purple.

"Bright red… kill. Sapphire… impatient… yellow, light green and purple are still unknown to me…"

"And orange…" Haruko mumbled.

"Orange?" Jatsu asked, smirking again as she looked back at Umi. "A colour only he has seen…"

Umi shrugged. "So my eye colour changes with my mood, so what?" She shrugged and sighed, lifting her head and turning it away from Jatsu, catching Haruko's gaze. Her eyes widened slightly and looked in the opposite direction. Her eyes turned to the pale yellow again. She sighed and tried to shake her head of the emotions flooding her mind. This missions took her on a toll that she hadn't imagined would happen.

Jatsu sighed and stood straight again. "We're not leaving until I figure this out, otherwise it will be bugging me and I'll become vulnerable.." She sighed. "Let's start with green… what do you feel when that happens?"

"I feel confused." Umi stated and sighed.

"Green, confusion, got it." Jatsu smirked. "So… pale yellow?"

Umi closed her eyes partly as her blush deepened. "Nothing…" She murmured.

"No." Jatsu sighed. "You cannot lie to me… especially this possibly close to our death. What do you feel, right now?"

Umi smirked and she opened her eyes to look at Jatsu, her eyes now bright red again. "Like I want to _really_ hurt you."

Jatsu rolled her eyes. "What does the yellow mean!" She groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, what's that on Haruko's face?" Kazue asked with confusion and pointed to his face.

Everyone turned to look at Haruko's face after following where Kazue was pointing. Nothing was there. Umi inspected his face, but found nothing. Her eyes lingered on his and she turned around again, her eyes turning back to the pale yellow."

"Maybe she thinks he's cute? Affection…?" Kazue shrugged.

Jatsu smirked and ruffled Kazue's hair. "Brilliant!" She grinned. "Yellow, done."

Umi bit her lip and turned around to walk away from the group. Jatsu smirked and grabbed the hood of her cloak. "Oh no you don't…"

Umi's face was now exposed and it was red. She gasped and turned her face from the groups. "Let go." She growled.

"No." Jatsu hissed. "I told you, I go into battle with this in my head, and it will get me killed."

Umi gritted her teeth and turned to meet Jatsu's narrowed eyes. She turned to look at Haruko's gaze and her expression softened. She looked back at Jatsu and frowned. "I…just don't understand this." Umi murmured and bit her lip again. "It…hurts." She whispered and dropped to her knee's, pulling her hood up and over her head to cover her face. "He...I just-"

Jatsu dropped to her knees in front of Umi and pulled her into a hug. "Want to understand? I can help… but you have to promise not to attack Haruko…"

"W-what?" Umi asked quietly. Tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Promise…" Jatsu whispered.

"I…promise?" She said with confusion.

Jatsu shrugged and pulled back. "Good enough." She smirked, looking up at Haruko. "Hopefully you'll be okay."

"What a-are you plotting?" Haruko stuttered nervously.

Jatsu took Umi's hands and pulled her back to her feet before turning her around to face Haruko. She walked over to Haruko and whispered in his ear, his eyes widened as he looked from Umi to Jatsu. Jatsu smiled and nodded. Haruko nervously looked back to Umi and blushed faintly. Umi wasn't looking at Haruko; she was trying to hide her tears.

"Look at him…" Jatsu murmured.

Umi sniffled and shook her head, lowering the hood again. Jatsu sighed and looked to Haruko giving him a nod. Haruko bit his lip, his heart racing as he gently wrapped his arms around Umi, holding her close. Umi's eyes widened and her breathing stopped, her body going rigged. Haruko let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his shoulders a bit. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "You know I wont hurt you… don't you?"

Umi attempted to breath again and she gripped his cloak nervously, torn between wanting to shove him away and not wanting him to go. Her body began to shake slightly and she finally began to breathe slowly again. Haruko smiled softly and whispered again.

"I don't actually know why you hate men, but I promise I wont let anyone hurt you… if you don't want me, say so.. But I will still watch out for you… if you want it or not…"

Umi shut her eyes tightly and gulped, burying her face into his chest. "I…" She murmured and shook her head. She tried to push back from his embrace, but then pulled herself close again. "No." She whispered.

Jatsu smiled softly and looked up to Itomi, whispering, "Jatsu wins…"

Itomi rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "You're too blunt for your own good."

Jatsu smirked and moved to his side, hugging him close. "That's why you're attracted to me… my epic personality."

"Goes epically hand in hand with mine." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Indeed it does." She smirked, moving to kiss his cheek softly.

"Sh…should we start going now?" Kazue asked her sister.

Jatsu smirked and ignored Kazue, glancing at Nikito instead. Nikito raised an eyebrow and whispered to Kazue, "You're sister kinda creeps me out…"

Kazue stifled a laugh and nodded. "She gets it from dad."

Nikito stared blankly at Jatsu. "…That… explains it…" He sighed.

"H…Haruko…" Umi whispered, gripping his cloak tightly in both hands.

"Yes?" He whispered, loosening his grip on her a bit.

Umi lifted her face to look into his eyes, her cheeks were stained with tears and her face was blushing slightly, eyes now a darker purple. "Th…thank you."

Haruko blinked a few times before smiling. "N-No problem… J-Jatsu had only told me to hug you.." He murmured, his face deepening in colour as he looked away.

Umi nodded and buried her face back into his chest. "I-I know…" She mumbled into his cloak.

"S-So am I still a pig?" He smirked.

Umi shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry about that…" She mumbled.

Haruko shook his head. "I understand…"

Umi sighed and moved her hands from gripping the front of his cloak to snake her arms around his waist. His eyes widened slightly as he smiled. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with…" He whispered beside her ear.

Her arms were shaking, and her body began to shake again. She shook her head and breathed in deeply. "I-I need…to." She murmured quietly.

Haruko sighed and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, Umi…" He whispered, biting his lip. "I'm sorry that you hate men…"

Umi shook her head. "It's..n-not your fault. I shouldn't have applied what they did to all." She murmured.

Haruko smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're opening up then…"

Umi closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Umi began to shake again. She gasped as the realization really began to hit her about what was happening. She pulled back and pushed herself from his arms and straightened her cloak, looking away with a reddened face. Haruko didn't question her as he rested his arms at his sides and looked to the others.

"You good now, Jatsu?" He asked with a smirk.

"Depends…" She smirked, looking up at Itomi.

Itomi raised his eyebrow as he peered down at Jatsu. "I'd say so…"

Jatsu smirked and moved around Itomi and jumped on his back. "Okay!"

"What is up with you?" Haruko asked in confusion, unused to Jatsu's odd actions.

"I'm being smart!" Jatsu stated before sighing. "If there's a chance that I'm gonna die today, I'd at least like to act like an idiot!"

"Uhm…shouldn't we catch up to Umi?" Kazue asked, pointing to Umi who had a good head start, almost disappearing into the mist.

Jatsu nodded. "Onward march!" She smirked at Itomi, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nikito shook his head. "She's really scary now…" He stated, walking off away from Jatsu before she… rubbed off on him.

Itomi scratched his head and began to walk forward. "You're heavy." He said jokingly.

Jatsu stared blankly and jumped off his back, walking up ahead and pulling up her hood, a smirk actually plastered on her face, however she wanted to make him believe otherwise.

Itomi caught up behind her an wrapped his arms around her neck, jumping on her back. "How about this?"

Jatsu stumbled and just barely remained standing. "Itomi! You're like… fifty times taller than me! This is odd!"

Itomi laughed and placed his feet back onto the ground. "Well, if we die, I would at least like to be able to act like an idiot as well." He stated and turned her around to wrap his arms around her arms as her feet dragged under him.

Jatsu smirked as her hood fell down and she looked into Itomi's golden eyes. "Then is sneaking another kiss an option?" She chuckled.

Itomi let out a whine. "But there isn't any guards around!"

Jatsu looked around at the other three along with Umi who was still ahead. "There's my sister?" She laughed.

Itomi shook his head. "She won't do."

Jatsu pretended to pout. "B-but… Itomi…"

Itomi rolled his eyes and caught her off guard as he rolled his head and landed his lips on hers. Jatsu's eyes widened before she melted against his lips. Itomi looked up at the others and held Jatsu tighter. "Just because we may die." He chuckled lightly.

Jatsu pulled back from his lips and smirked. "So what does that mean if we don't die and defeat the Affani? Does that mean you're going to leave me?" She whispered, a frown covering her face as she looked away.

Itomi shrugged. "I guess so."

Jatsu nodded and pulled herself from his arms to walk on her own, pulling her hood back up as she looked ahead at the others. "I figured as much…" She sighed.

Itomi sighed and reached out to grab her wrist, stopping and pulling her back to his embrace. "You really are acting the part of an idiot." He muttered.

Jatsu scoffed. "How can you say that?"

Itomi moved his face closer and rested his lips on hers. He held her close and closed his eyes. Jatsu closed her eyes in return as she wrapped her arms around Itomi.

He pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "We've been in this organization together for fourteen years, and we hit it off basically from the start. I've grown an unending love for you, Jatsu. I wouldn't just leave like that. I can't, and I won't."

Jatsu searched his eyes and smiled softly. "B-But… what bout your family?"

"It's been fourteen years. I'm sure they're not expecting me back. Besides, I have no parents, I grew up with my grandfather, and he was pretty old when I was taken."

Jatsu lowered her head and sighed. The children in the organization usually avoided talking about their families, so this information was new to Jatsu. She sighed again and looked back up at him with a small smile. "Then when we get outta this organization, I'm taking you with me to the Mist."

Itomi shrugged. "Alright." He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers as he began to walk after the others, now quite at a distance.

* * *

><p>Kenzu sighed as he looked out the window from his chair seated against the centre of the far wall. "I think it will be coming to an end soon…" He murmured.<p>

"You seem so down, Kenzu." Ryomatsu sighed.

Kenzu nodded. "We're going to have to destroy our own creation…"

Haito sighed. "They've got the men involved as well."

"They'll all have to be killed…" Ryomatsu stated.

"By our hands… or their own followers?" Kenzu asked, looking to his co-leaders.

Haito shook her head. "They're too powerful, and the little ones will not understand."

"So then we must shed their blood on our own hands?' Kenzu asked, looking to Haito.

Haito nodded and sighed, sitting back in her chair that was to the left of Kenzu's. "Such a shame. All four, gone like the wind. That's what we get for allowing ourselves to allow them free will. We'll have to tighten our rules and terms."

Ryomatsu nodded and sighed as well. "It wont be long before they reach us…"

Kenzu nodded and stood up. "We should prepare…"

Haito nodded and glanced at Mikiito. "Meet them at the door when they arrive."

Mikiito bowed her head before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The six of them sat on the boat, nearing the island that the Affani base sat on. Jatsu bit her lip and turned to look at Kazue. "I-I don't know what abilities you have... but I really hope they're good…"<p>

Kazue laughed and shrugged, turning to Nikito. "Are they good?" She asked.

Nikito smiled and nodded. "You don't have to worry, Jatsu. Kazue can handle herself."

Jatsu smiled softly. "When I return home, I'll have to see if I can train you up a bit." She said with a wink.

Kazue laughed and shrugged. "Nikito has been training with me a lot, and he's a pretty good fighter. He might be the next Mizukage." She grinned and glanced at Nikito for a second.

Haruko overheard and laughed. "He will be… the only other one running against him, is dead."

Nikito's eyes widened as he looked to Haruko. "D-Dead? I-I'm the… Mizukage's only other choice?"

Kazue shrugged. "I hated that girl anyways." She murmured and turned to Nikito. "See, both dreams aren't as big as a stretch as you thought. You're the hero, and you get the girl." She laughed, and blushed in embarrassment at what she had blurted out.

"I get the girl?" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, moving to whisper in her ear. "Do I really, get the girl, Kazue?" He smirked.

Kazue's eyes partly closed as she looked away blushing. "It…just came out…" she laughed nervously.

He chuckled. "So then not all my dreams came true…" He whispered.

"Ah…well…I mean, they could…" Kazue shrugged and looked around the area awkwardly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Nikito smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling back and putting his arm back at his side. Kazue sighed quietly and crossed her arms. Jatsu wrapped her arm over Kazue's shoulders and pulled her close to her side. "Stop pouting… just be his princess already." She chuckled.

"I already am…" She whispered. "But nothing more…"

Jatsu laughed. "You should seal that bond with a kiss before he is dubbed Mizukage… after that, girls will swarm him if he remains single." She whispered in return.

Kazue blushed and glanced over at Nikito. She shook her head and sighed again. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his arms, hiding her face behind his back. Nikito snapped from his thoughts as he glanced at Kazue. "Something wrong?"

Kazue didn't respond, but she hugged him tighter. Nikito sighed and moved her to pull her into his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked again with a small smile.

Kazue pulled back to glance at the people around them and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Promise me…when you become Mizukage, that it'll only be me…"

He blinked in confusion as he glanced at her. "What will only be you?" He whispered back.

"You'll only…look at me…" She murmured.

Nikito blinked a few times before sighing, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It's always been you, Kazue… I've never wanted anyone else." He whispered, placing his hand on her cheek.

Kazue looked away and blushed with a nod. "Okay…" She whispered.

Jatsu had watched and listened the best she could. Since she didn't see a kiss, she rolled her eyes before leaning her head on Itomi's shoulder.

Kazue glanced at Jatsu and saw that she wasn't looking and turned back to Nikito, placing a quick kiss on the edge of his lips. Nikito's eyes widened as his face heated up slightly. "What was that for?" He whispered.

Kazue pulled away from him and leaned back against the side of the boat, face now completely red. "It's for you…" She stated.

Nikito rolled his eyes before glancing over at Kazue. "Thought it was meant for after we win?"

"I didn't actually kiss you yet…" She whispered and crossed her arms.

He chuckled. "True… very true point."

Kazue closed her eyes and drew her knee's up to her chest with a sigh. He smiled and pushed some hair from her eyes. "Thank you."

Kazue smiled slightly and looked out at the sea around them. "You're welcome."

"We're minutes away." Haruko stated, looking around at the others in the boat.

Umi was still standing, but her hood was drawn up and her eyes were closed. When she heard Haruko's exclamation, she opened her eyes and looked in the direction he was looking.

Her eyes instantly flashed to sapphire and she walked to the bow of the boat to stand beside Haruko. "Good."

Haruko glanced at Umi and sighed. "You ready for this then?"

Umi turned her face to look at him. "What do you think?" She smiled.

Haruko chuckled and smiled in return. "Glad someone is then…"

Umi shrugged. "I hate the leaders… Ryomatsu…then Kenzu…and Haito last. They're both…" Umi trailed off and turned her face back to look at the advancing land.

"Men?" Haruko finished with a small sigh.

Umi sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Haruko shrugged and sighed. "Everyone hates the leaders… but they wont make this easy… I have a feeling most of us will die today…" He whispered so only Umi could hear.

Umi bit her lip and nodded. She knew he was telling the truth. Cautiously, she reached over to grab his hand. "Be careful." She murmured, looking away.

Haruko looked down at their hands before back at her face that was turned away. He gave a soft smile before squeezing her hand, his eyes looking back out at the land. "You too… I'll be watching your back, Umi…"

Umi nodded and stepped closer to wrap her arms around his one. "Don't let your guard down in doing so, though."

Haruko chuckled. "I wont. My kekkei genkai doesn't make letting your guard down easy."

Umi nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Good."

Haruko smiled before looking down at Umi. "When this is over, and if you survive, are you going with Jatsu to the Mist?"

Umi shrugged. "I…don't know." She murmured. "But I have no home."

Haruko frowned slightly but sighed. "I'm sorry… I kind of know what you're saying though… my mother died when I was three and my father died trying to protect me from Affani…"

Umi frowned and looked at the ground. "My parents gave me willingly."

"They made a mistake then." He stated with a small smile. "To give up someone as precious as you? They must have been crazy."

Umi gasped and turned away. "My parents didn't care about me. I was happy they gave me up."

Haruko thought for a moment before sighing. "I'm glad then… I mean, Affani is torture, but if it's better than your home…" He tailed off and shook his head. "Can you promise me something?" He whispered, looking away again.

Umi grunted, keeping her head in the opposite direction.

"When we're fighting the leaders, don't focus on me at all…"

"W-what?" Umi turned her head to look at him.

He kept his gaze hidden from hers as he sighed. "I've seen how you fight… if your mind is clear that is. If you focus on me and if I'm alright or even alive, it will make you vulnerable. You're still getting used to even liking me… s-so… try not to think on it… if possible, forget I'm even there…"

Umi closed her eyes and nodded. "Then you better be alive when we're finished."

Haruko chuckled slightly. "I will try my best, Umi."


	9. Chapter 9

The group got out of the boat and started to head toward the gates. Umi looked ahead of the group; she could see a figure walking towards them, and by the way she walked and her red cloak, Umi knew instantly that it was Mikiito.

"It's freak." Umi stated and narrowed her eyes.

Jatsu gritted her teeth and clutched a kunai in her hand. "I forgot we'd have to get through her too..."

The six stopped walking as Mikiito advanced slowly. Her hood was over her face, and she slowly pulled the hood back. Kazue's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman carefully. She was fairly thin, and the red cloak hung loosely over her body. She had purple hair, and her eyes were covered with a mask. Her lips were turned up into a smirk as she faced the group of six. She bowed her head shortly and spread her arms out.

"So, this is it." Her voice sounded melodic, and mesmerizing; almost lyrical.

"So she isn't a mute." Haruko chuckled.

"Fifteen years, and she _finally_ speaks to us!" Umi rolled her eyes.

Mikiito's lips flattened and her arms fell back to her sides. Her head tilted slightly, looking like a doll now standing in the middle of the path. Kazue shivered slightly. She could tell that this girl was more powerful than what she had initially thought.

Jatsu sighed and looked over Mikiito. "Are we ready to end this?" She smirked.

"I know I am!" Haruko chuckled, his body growing a light purple aura.

Nikito unsheathed his sword, ready to strike.

Mikiito continued to stand in her spot, unmoving, head still tilted while she watched.

Kazue grabbed her bow and an arrow, pulling the string back and aiming at Mikiito. She let the string go, and it flew purposefully towards Mikiito, glowing brightly. Mikiito still didn't move, even as the arrow pasted right through her. The arrow disappeared.

Haruko sighed. "I never have faced her..."

"She won't make this easy... stay on your toes..." Jatsu whispered to Kazue.

Kazue nodded and pulled out another arrow. She aimed it again, pushing some chakra into the wooden stick before letting the string go. Half way to Mikiito, the arrow suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Mikiito and passing through her back. Mikiito still stood there, head cocked. The arrow flew towards Jatsu at a fast pace.

Jatsu's eyes widened as she jumped out of the way. She looked to Kazue before back at Mikiito. "Let's see how she reacts with close combat..." Jatsu disappeared before reappearing behind Mikiito, taking her kunai and plunging it into her back. By what Jatsu thought she had penetrated by an inch, turned to what she had missed by. Mikiito stepped forward and turned around, head leaning to the other side.

Jatsu narrowed her eyes with a sigh. "How do we get through that?"

"Fighting Genjutsu with Genjutsu..." Haruko smirked. "I knew I felt something off... She is a Genjutsu user like me."

Mikiito disappeared and reappeared inches behind Haruko. She leaned in so that her mouth was inches from his ear. "Very good..." She breathed.

Haruko hissed and jumped forwards before turning around. He quickly formed hand seals and narrowed his eyes on Mikiito. "There aren't enough Genjutsu users around this place... it'd be nice to test your skills..." He snickered.

A smirk slowly formed on Mikiito's lips and she lowered her head. The atmosphere around the seven shifted and changed. Haruko closed his eyes as he calmed his breathing until it was barely audible. The clouds seemed to swarm and locked in on Haruko and Mikiito only. He reopened his eyes and let out a breath.

Mikiito laughed lightly and she turned to look back at him. "Black Night..." The edge of her lips twitched.

Haruko growled. "How could you figure it out that quickly?"

Mikiito lifted her hands and placed her hands together infront of her face. Her lips moved, but no words came out. A whisp of wind picked up around them, and the noise grew louder as the tree's all around began to whip violently around. The winds battered against everything in every direction, but both Haruko and Mikiito stood still, as if there was no wind.

Haruko gritted his teeth - he never expected her to be so skilled. He glanced around the the changing illusion and growled. "Make a hit already then!" He hissed.

All around, the area began to turn darker, until all around was pitch black. Mikiito faded from the illusion, and looked around at the others who intently watched, waiting for an opportunity to attack. She smiled as she turned her face to Itomi. She stuck out her hand towards him and as if she wanted to take his hand. Itomi eyed her hand intently, waiting for something to happen. Her smile slowly disappeared, and her lips flat lined again. Itomi took a step forward, and another.

Jatsu watched Itomi with confusion. "I-Itomi?"

Itomi's eyes softened as he continued to walk forward. He stretched out his hand and took hers into his. It was soft to the touch, and she pulled him closer. "The blonde is beautiful..." She whispered gently.

Itomi nodded and turned to look at Jatsu. "She is." He stated with a nod.

Jatsu narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth debating on attacking. Her eyes glanced to Haruko who was standing as still as a statue. "Neither of you are Genjutsu users, are you?" Jatsu whispered to Nikito and Kazue who stood behind her.

Nikito shook his head. "I'm only Taijutsu, and Kazue is the same as you."

Jatsu sighed. "Umi, you have Genjutsu... think you can help out Haruko?"

Umi nodded slowly, and began to slowly step closer to Haruko, keeping her eyes locked on Itomi and Mikiito.

"I hate her..." Mikiito whispered through clenched teeth. "I want you to kill her."

Itomi narrowed his eyes at Mikiito, but then his expression softened again. He felt as if he just couldn't reist her request. He nodded slowly and turned to Jatsu. In a quick, fluid motion, he stuck his hand towards the ground and ran towards Jatsu with a fast speed. His hand began to glow a dark black colour as he gritted his teeth. Jatsu's eyes widened. "Nikito! Get Kazue away!" She screamed, jumping to the side to avoid Itomi as Nikito pulled Kazue further back.

Jatsu narrowed her eyes at Itomi. She knew he wasn't in control of his own body and worse, she knew he hated close combat. "Itomi! What has she done to you?"

Itomi stopped quickly, not too far from Nikito and Kazue before turning around and charging at Jatsu again. He made a few hand seals and jumped into the air. The ground rumbled beneathe Jatsu as the ground broke up and a dragon like created crawled out, swatting at Jatsu. Jatsu growled as she tried to avoid the attacks the dragon attempted to make. She quickly tried to jump out of the way of another blow when his other claw came out and hit her, sending her back into a tree. She gasped in pain as she tried to sit up again, her vision slightly blurry as the wind had been knocked from her. She stumbled back against the tree and sheaded her cloak in order to make moving through the air more swift.

Itomi was quick to move directly infront of her, a foot away from where she was. He narrowed his eyes at the girl before him and went to knocked his fist in her face, but his fist stopped an inch from her nose. His eyes twitched as his breathing began to become irregular. A flash of terror crossed his face, and his eyes widened.

Mikiito grunted and a frown formed on her lips. "Kill her!" She shouted at Itomi.

Itomi's eyes narrowed at Jatsu and he pulled his fist back before slamming it into the tree right beside her head. He let out a gasp of air and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm...sorry.." He breathed and laughed awkwardly.

Jatsu's heart was racing as pain shot through her back. Her eyes were wide as she looked into Itomi's. She let out a weak breath and nodded. "Y-You s-scared me..." She choked out, wincing as she tried to regain her breath.

"I tried to fight it, but I couldn't in time to hit you." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers. "Are you alright?"

"Wh-When I can breathe again I-I will be..." She smirked slightly.

He laughed and pulled back, turning around to face Mikiito's frowning face. "You're right, she's a heck of a beauty." Itomi smirked.

Mikiito stood there, as if glaring at Itomi.

Umi had already snuck up to Haruko and tried to get him from the illusion. She when had touched his arm, he's flung his arms in her direction, as if blinded and couldn't see her. She tried numerous ways to pull him from the illusion, and the only one that seemed to work was when she punched his stomach with enough strength to knock the wind from him. Haruko gasped in pain as he fell back onto the ground, clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth. "D-Dammit..." He hissed in pain.

Umi knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder, biting her lip. "I didn't mean to hurt you.. but there was no other way that was working.."

Haruko shook his head. "I-It's fine... thanks..."

Umi laughed nervously and helped him to his feet. Haruko took a few deep breaths before he could breath normally. He gave a small smile to Umi before glaring at Mikiito. "So, she's too skilled in Genjutsu... and both close combat and long rage attacks don't work... How do we beat this chick?" He hissed.

Umi narrowed her eyes and then gasped. "Maybe... I mean, if you're Genjutsu, and so am I... We could use each other and try to overpower her."

Haruko kept his eyes on Mikiito and smiled. "Good thinking..."

Kazue had snuck away from Nikito while he was deep in thought and made her way quietly behind where Mikiito stood. Quickly, she withdrew five arrows and shot them towards the woman's back. Just as Kazue had suspected, they passed right through her, and slowly disappeared. Mikiito slowly turned around to face Kazue. As Kazue stepped forward, she began to fire arrow after arrow consistantly. The arrows disappeared, one after another until Kazue was a few feet from Mikiito. But just at the last second, each and every arrow that was shot reigned down from the sky, and fell towards Mikiito. Mikiito quickly snapped her head to look upwards when the first few arrows struck Mikiito. The woman gasped and fell to the ground, leaving Kazue with a smirk.

Jatsu had gotten to her feet, using Itomi as balance as she looked wide eyed at her little sister. "What did you do? I thought nothing penetrated her?"

Kazue smirked and shrugged. "Shere luck. I would've imagined she would have _some_ kind of blind spot."

Kazue looked down at where Mikiito body laid, and suddenly her body began to dissintegrate along with her cloak. Kazue narrowed her eyes and looked back at the others after she had completely disappeared. "I...What was that?"

Nikito sighed. "Seems like a dirty trick to me..."

Kazue nodded and moved to pick up all the arrows, returning them to her bag. "I don't feel her near anymore. Maybe it was a clone? But that would've been a weird clone."

"It that was a clone, I'd hate to see what her real body can do..." Nikito growled.

Jatsu sighed deeply. "Not good... I seriously forgot that we'd have to fight her.."

Itomi bent to pick up Jatsu's cloak and pulled Jatsu up onto his back. "Here's your piggy back ride." He chuckled.

Jatsu smiled slighty. "Thanks..."

Nikito sighed deeply as he tried to think of possiblites. "Should we move on ahead? Maybe that was her body..."

"I doubt it was..." Haruko sighed. "But we should get into the building..."

The six of them carried on cautiously, waiting for an ambush from Mikiito. Eventually, they reached the outter gates to the main base.

"This still seems too easy." Umi murmured. "And something doesn't feel right."

Jatsu nodded as she jumped off of Itomi's back and stumbled to Umi's side. "She's probably with the leaders..."

Haruko sighed and steped to the gates. "Be ready... I'm going to open them..."

The five stood on their guard as Haruko went and set his eyes to the scanner waiting to hear the click. When he did, he jumped back a bit as they all peered beyond the gate. The coast was clear, and they made their way quickly past the gates. The gates closed after a few seconds, leaving the six now trapped.

Umi shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "H...Haruko, do you feel that?"

Haruko gritted his teeth and nodded. "I wish I didn't..."

Umi gasped and quickly jumped forward, turning around to see Mikiito just behind the last two to come in, Nikito and Jatsu. "Look out!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Mikiito actually stood behind Umi. Haruko quickly grabbed Umi and pulled her to him before pushing her behind himself. "Coward..." He hissed to Mikiito. "Hiding behind illusions... even I don't do that..." He growled, gritting his teeth.

Mikiito disappeared again and reappeared behind Umi again, reaching out and pulling Umi against herself and moving back. Umi struggled at first, but then her eyes closed slowly and she stopped struggling, as if she had fallen asleep. Mikiito smirked and shook her head slowly, a quick few laughs escaping her closed lips.

Haruko clenched his fists. "Let her go, Mikiito!"

Jatsu narrowed her eyes at Mikiito, ready to attack.

Mikiito held tightly to Umi with one hand and used her free hand to turn Umi's face to look at hers. She peered down at Umi's calm expression and laughed lightly. Her thumb brushed lightly over Umi's cheek and she moved her head up to look at Haruko again. "Feelings towards others are prohibited in the Affani." Mikiito spoke clearly.

Haruko growled and stepped closer to Mikiito. "I said, let her go!"

"You...love this girl. I can feel it." Mikiito said just over a hush as she inspected the girls features closely.

Haruko growled and charged for Mikiito, ignoring her statement. "Haruko, don't!" Jatsu yelled but he had already advanced to Mikiito and tried to throw a punch at her face. Mikiito smirked as her body slowly faded away as his fist pssed through her. Umi's eyes opened and she straightened, eyes widened as she looked at Haruko.

Haruko growled as he watched Mikiito disappear before looking at Umi. "A-Are you alright?" He asked nervously.

Umi's expression softened and she moved closer to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm fine now." She smiled.

Haruko's face twisted in confusion. "Th-Then what are you doing?" He stuttered.

Umi moved her face closer to his and breathed lightly. "Haruko...d-do you love me?"

Haruko's face deeped in colour. "Th-This isn't a time for that..." He murmured.

She moved closer so her lips were barely touching his. "Do you?'

"Y-Yeah..." He stated, his voice trembling.

She moved her face past his and pressed her lips near his ear. "Would you like to kiss me?"

Haruko bit his lip before grabbing her shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" He hesitated. "Th-This isn't the Umi I know..."

Umi smirked and wrapped her arms around Haruko's torso. "Oh, Haruko.." She whispered gently and began to chuckle lightly. She pulled a kunai from her sleeve and aimed to for his back. Before the kunai could penetrate his skin, Kazue shot an arrow at her hand. The arrow collided with Umi's hand and poked out the other side; the kunai dropped and Umi gasped in pain, pulling quickly away from Haruko with widened eyes.

Haruko looked at her hand before looking to Kazue. "What the hell? She's on our side!"

"She would have stabbed you if it weren't for Kazue acting quickly." Itomi stated. "Neither of us would've had time to reach you..."

Haruko's eyes widened as he looked to Umi. Jatsu groaned in annoyance as she finally understood. She walked up to Umi and gripped her shoulders shaking her roughly. "Umi! Don't let her win! You have way too strong of a will power for this!"

Umi narrowed her eyes at Jatsu and shoved her away roughly. "Don't touch me." She hissed and turned around, walking towards the door that led directly into the base. She put her eyes to the scanner, and the light lit up. The door opened and Umi walked in.

Jatsu growled as she chased after Umi and pinned her to the wall inside the door. The others quickly followed. "Mikiito! If you're trying to be Umi, having her almost kiss Haruko and shove me away is complete opposite from who she is! Now get the hell out of her body!"

Umi smirked and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were black again. "Umi is currently without a will power right now, please leave your message and she'll be with you...never."

Jatsu growled and shoved Umi harder to the wall. "You will not win this, Mikiito." She hissed before looking at Haruko. "You know what to do, right?"

Haruko gulped and nodded. The purple aura consumed his body as he stepped closer to Umi's body, Jatsu still pinning her to the wall. "Please forgive me for this, Umi..." he murmured before lifting his hand that glew purple, pushing his hand into Umi's stomach and pulling Mikiito from her body and whipping her into the opposite wall with his eyes narrowed.

"Umi?" Jatsu asked, looking at Umi while the others kept their eyes on Mikiito.

Umi's eyes were widened and she slumped in Jatsu's arms. Her eyes was still a jet black colour. "U-Umi?" Jatsu tried again, moving to hold Umi in an embrace.

Umi's eyes suddenly narrowed and she shoved Jatsu away, storming over to Mikiito and grabbing the collar of her cloak to pull her to her feet. Mikiito smirked. Umi gritted her teeth and slammed the woman's body into the wall before throwing her to the ground. She moved over and kicked Mikiito in the side, sending her flying down the hall. Before Mikiito stopped tumbling, Umi was already by her side and grabbed her quickly, throwing her to the roof before she landed on the ground again.

Umi growled and reached out to grab hold of Mikiito neck, clenching her fist tightly. Mikiito could feel her chakra being depleted and she hissed. Umi's nails penetrated the neck of Mikiito, and blood began to trickle down her throat.

"Don't ever...control my body like that again. You disgust me." She hissed.

"You broke the rules." Mikiito winced.

Umi hissed and threw Mikiito towards the other five. Her eyes were narrowed on Mikiito as her shoulders sagged. Umi collasped to her knee's and she lowered her head, breathing hard. Jatsu bent down and slashed Mikiito's neck with a kunai. Itomi bent down and placed his hand to the lifeless body. His hand glowed a light gold and her body began to collapse, dissentegrating and disappearing.

Haruko walked over to Umi and held out his hand. "Want help up?"

Umi lowered her head further and sighed, trying to push back the emotions that flooded her body. She looked up at Haruko and took his hand, slowly climbing to her feet. "Thanks." She muttered.

Haruko nodded before grabbing Umi's other wrist to inspect her hand. "Itomi..." He muttered, looking over at him.

Itomi glanced up from where Mikiito once was to look at Haruko. He grunted.

Haruko gestured to Umi's bleeding hand. "Gonna help her?"

Itomi nodded and made his way to Umi. He reached his hand out to grab hers, but she quickly pulled it away, glaring at Itomi. Haruko frowned at Umi. "He can heal your hand..." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Umi's jaw was set as she looked at Haruko. "No..." She whispered and turned away slightly.

"It won't assist you any when we fight with the leaders." Itomi said.

Haruko grabbed Umi's wrist again. "What if he doesn't touch you?"

Umi bit her lip and closed her eyes. She nodded slowly. Haruko held her hand flat on his to spread the wound out clearly before nodding to Itomi.

Itomi's hand was hovering over her wound as it began to glow a light green aura. After a few seconds, the wound began to slowly close up. Once it was done healing, Itomi pulled his hand away and smirked. "See, no physical contact."

Umi turned her head to glare at Itomi. "Good."

Haruko dropped his hand back to his side and gave Umi a small smile before glancing at the others. "Are we ready to go to the leaders?"

Jatsu nodded. "I'm bursting with excitment..." She smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Umi turned around and led the way down the hallways. Along the way, a group of four little girls ran out of a room and down the hall towards the six.

"Umi-chan, Jatsu-chan!" They shouted happily.

The little girl at the front grinned as she jumped into Umi's arms. Umi grunted at the impact and lifted the little one up.

"Who're they?" The others asked in unison, pointing towards Nikito and Kazue.

"They're here to help." Jatsu stated with a smile.

The one in Umi's arms glared at the two. "As in whip us when we're not trying too hard, and starving us to push us more?"

Nikito's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth. The group of girls all looked unhealthy and were so skinny he could see even see some of their bones. Jatsu shook her head with a frown. "No... I mean they're coming with us to free all of you. But you must stay with the other girls until we can finish this... mission... alright?"

The girls sighed and nodded. Umi let the little girl in her arms down and she walked over to stand in front of Nikito, reaching up to grab his jacket and pull his face down closer. "You better be strong." She said.

Nikito blinked in confusion but nodded. "Don't worry... the six of us will take care of the leaders who trap you."

She nodded and ran off with the other three girls, running down the hall and passing by two older girls. They were only a few years younger than Umi and Jatsu. They paused in the middle of the hallway and crossed their arms. The girls were Yumiki and Tanito.

Jatsu sighed deeply and approtched the two. "What is it, you two?" She asked.

Yumiki peered over Jatsu's shoulder. "Are those the outsiders?"

Jatsu nodded firmly. "Yes."

Tanito moved past Jatsu and walked over to stand in front of the two intruders. She narrowed her eyes and looked between the two before chuckling. "Good luck." She said sarcastically. "My hopes are now out the door..."

Jatsu rolled her eyes. "Then I can't wait to prove you wrong."

Tanito turned to look at Jatsu. "Have you fought them? Are you stronger than they are?"

Jatsu shrugged. "No. But I know Kazue is strong because her blood runs through my own... she is my sister and possesses the same potential as I do. And if Kazue is anything like me, she doesn't like to keep weaklings as partners." She stated with a smirk, glacing at her sister.

Itomi smirked and wrapped his arms around Nikito's shoulders. "You're looking at the next Mizukage."

Tanito narrowed her eyes and spun to look at Itomi. "Mizukage?" She shouted. "The kages are the people we're trying to rid of!" She screamed and lunged for Nikito.

Nikito quickly caught the girls arm and twisted it behind her back in one swift movement. "If we destroy your leaders, those will no longer be your orders. Do not attack me without personal reason. I'm here to help you..."

"We don't need the Mizukage's help." She hissed and tried to escape his hold to no avail. She swung her foot around to kick his side.

Nikito winced as he took the hit, grabbing her other arm and holding it behind her back. "I'm not the Mizukage yet, girl. So stop."

Tanito looked up towards Yumiki. She narrowed her eyes and nodded at her partner.

Yumiki avoided her gaze and turned her face away.

"Yu...Yumiki!" Tanito shouted.

"I'm sorry, Tanito." Yumiki murmured. "I just want to escape."

Jatsu walked up behind Yumiki and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Do you honestly like what you've been put through all your life?" Jatsu asked Tanito with a frown.

"You're not going to survive! They'll kill all of you! They'll kill all of us! You all are idiots!" Tanito was screaming.

Haruko stepped over to Tanito and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "What if we win? What if we all survive? What is your plan then?"

"I'll kill you." Tanito hissed, glaring at Haruko.

Haruko let go of the girls face and turned to Jatsu. "She can't be helped..."

Jatsu nodded. "Some children may need to be killed..."

Tanito widened her eyes and struggled more against Nikito's hold, however his hold only tightened. "Yu-Yumiki!"

Yumiki bit her lip, closing her eyes to push back the tears. She had been Tanito's partner for well over four years, and while she hated the Affani and wanted to escape, Tanito looked up to the leaders. Tanito loved the Affani, and didn't want anything to happen to it. A tear slipped out from between Tanito's eyelids and she stepped forwards to stand in front of Tanito.

"I'm sorry, Tanito." Yumiki mumbled.

Tanito glared at Yumiki and was about to start shouting at her, when Yumiki reached out her hand and placed it against Tanito's chest. A sharp gasp ripped from Tanito's throat as all the bones in Tanito's chest cracked, puncturing her heart. Her body went limp in Nikito's hold as blood spilled from her mouth.

Jatsu's eyes were wide with shock as she looked to Yumiki. "Y-You didn't have to... y-yet..."

Nikito carefully set Tanito's body on the floor before stepping back a bit.

Yumiki closed her eyes and shook her head. "She was going to join the leaders to fight against you." Yumiki explained. "She would've been a nuisance to my escape."

Jatsu sighed and rested her hand on Yumiki's shoulder again giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry, but I promise we will defeat the leaders and get you freedom."

Yumiki nodded and smiled. "We're just waiting for the go ahead."

Jatsu smiled. "Then I guess we better go." She said, looking around at the other five.

Yumiki nodded and stopped beside Nikito. "Sorry that she attacked you. Good luck with being the Mizukage." She smiled and carried on down the hallway.

"It's already catching on..." Kazue smiled.

Nikito blushed and started walking. "Yeah, yeah..."

Jatsu smiled and headed back down the hall toward the main doors where the leaders stayed. The other followed close behind. Finally they all came to a stop at the giant wooden doors that had the Affani symbol painted onto the wood. Jatsu sighed deeply and turned to the others.

"We ready?"

Umi stepped to the door and grabbed a knob while Jatsu grabbed the other and they both pushed. Just as assumed, all three leaders sat at the far side of the room, sitting in their chairs, as Umi always said, even though they were thrones. Haito, the one on the main leader's left smirked and stood.

"Umi...Jatsu...Itomi...Haruko..." Haito welcomed. "Please, do not hold the introduction to our visitors from us."

Jatsu narrowed her eyes. "You're not importent enough to know them." She hissed.

"Now, now, Jatsu..." Ryomatsu said with a smirk. "No need to be so nasty.."

"I could say the same thing." Umi hissed, glaring at Ryomatsu in disgust.

Kenzu sighed and stood up, stepping closer to the group. "Please, I'd like to take this down a notch... this is a meeting until someone strikes, so hissing and glareing isn't needed."

"Bastard!" Jatsu growled.

"Name calling is unnecessary, Jatsu." Kenzu smirked.

Haito stepped forward, advancing towards Jatsu. She stopped a few feet away and smiled. "My, my, we've got a bit of a problem on our hand. We've been hearing various things about the four of you..."

Jatsu narrowed her eyes at Haito. "Cut the act! You know we're here to kill you."

Haito smiled and shook her head. "The six of you to the three of us. Two for each of us." She shook her head. "If anything, it's the opposite. And unfortunately, for the four of you, you've broken many rules that insist on punishment. Seeing as you have all come to a stubborn opinion of yourselves, the only punishment is death. Your friends will not be allowed to escape either."

Haruko narrowed his eyes at Haito and scoffed. "Don't you feel overwhelmed by those two idiots you rule with? How often do they control you? How often do they use you for personal favours?" He smirked.

Haito gasped and glared at Haruko. "How dare you!"

"You prove my point." Haruko chuckled lightly.

"There is nothing between any of us. We focus strictly on the welfare of this organization, _nothing_ else."

"Lies!" Jatsu hissed. "You all sit here telling yourselves how great you are when behind each others back, you're destroying lives even more than just taking them from their home and starving them to death. Right, Kenzu?" Jatsu hissed.

Kenzu seemed confused before a smirk fell over his lips. "You aren't still mad, are you, Jatsu? That was several years ago."

Ryomatsu looked to Kenzu with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do to her?"

"Doesn't matter... it's the past." Kenzu chuckled.

Anger flashed through Jatsu's eyes as she suddenly charged at Kenzu. Itomi quickly reached out and grabbed Jatsu's wrist to pull her back to himself. She was still trying to charge, so he wrapped his arms around her arms. to prevent her from moving. "Don't charge with blind fury." He whispered into her ear.

"You don't know what he did to me!" She shouted, tears brimming in her eyes, somewhere between pain and anger.

Itomi glanced up to glare at Kenzu. "What did he do?"

Kenzu smirked. "It shouldn't be a huge secret, should it? Jatsu is so strong because I made her as such. Trained her in secret, taking ever ounce of sleep she could get. I believe you even broke a few ribs one of those days..." He snickered.

"That's not all you bastard!" She screamed, struggling in Itomi's arms.

Kenzu smirked. "Does it make you feel better to know I wish I had held it off till now? You're much more filled out by now."

Jatsu gritted her teeth and screamed in anger.

Umi's eyes widened as she looked at Jatsu. "Th-That's...what was going on those couple of years?" Umi murmured in astonishment. "B-But...you..." Umi shook her head a she finally pieced everything together.

Jatsu finally stopped struggling and lowered her head as tears fell freely from her eyes. Kenzu chuckled as he looked at Jatsu.

"You... never told us that..." Ryomatsu murmured, now standing from his chair.

"As if you don't have your own skeletons in your own closet." Umi snapped her head to look at Ryomatsu.

Ryomatsu's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about, girl?"

Umi gritted her teeth as she glared at the leader. "You know very well. All those nights you requested Mikiito to bring me to your quarters."

Ryomatsu's eyes widened. "I thought... all those girls were killed..." He murmured.

Umi gasped. "I...w-wasn't the only one?"

Ryomatsu couldn't contain his laugh. "Of course not! You think I kept to a single girl?"

Haruko's eyes widened as he looked from Umi to Ryomatsu before narrowing his eyes. "Now I get it..."

"Y-You killed them all...is that what you meant by you thought they were all killed? You wanted to rid of them so that we wouldn't - couldn't say anything..." Umi stated, lowering her head.

Ryomatsu laughed. "Either I had Mikiito kill them for me, or they died from starvation or something else. It all worked out... however... I thought I got them all... clearly I missed one..." he smirked.

Haruko clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "You're all sick!"

Kenzu shrugged. "What do you expect? All we had was Haito, and she doesn't give us the same pleasure young girls do."

Jatsu lifted her head, her eyes filled with hate. "I will kill you! I will rip you to pieces with my bare hands!" She screamed.

Kenzu chuckled. "Then attack me."

Jatsu knew he was toying with her, but she couldn't help herself as she struggled in Itomi's arms again, determinded to escape. Itomi held on tighter and buried his face into her neck. "I'm sorry, Jatsu, but I can't let you attack like this. You'll get killed."

Umi turned to look at Haito who was glaring at the ground. "You just allowed them to do this to all the girls?" Umi shouted.

Haito raised her eyes to glare at Umi. "I can't tell you how much I hated all of you for taking the attention away from me."

Haruko's eyes widened. "You were mad because they moved on from you? Not because they were harming young girls?" He hissed.

"Before this organization, it was just us..but then they had this plan to take children and train up strong shinobi for their plans to raid villages and cause havoc."

"You're all pathetic..." Nikito mumbled, his arms over his chest and a glare in his eyes.

Kazue was still taking everything in. This leader had taken over Jatsu's life in many ways, and she felt overwhelmingly sorry for her. Kazue gritted her teeth as a tear fell from her eye. "You took my sister from me, and you ruined her life!" she shouted.

Nikito glanced at Kazue with a frown. Kenzu smirked. "Ah, so you're the one my followers failed to catch... I would've liked you..."

Nikito's eyes widned as he then narrowed them on Kenzu. "Touch her and I'll kill you!"

Kazue narrowed her eyes at Kenzu. "Sick."

Kenzu chuckled before stretching his arms above his head. "So, are we going to finish this meeting? I'd like to be in bed by a decent hour..."


	11. Chapter 11

Umi narrowed her eyes and moved forward in a blink of an eye. She reached her hand out to slam it into Kenzu's chest. Kenzu gasped before quickly grabbing Umi's wrist and threw her against the far wall by Ryomatsu. Ryomatsu quickly picked her up and slammed her into the wall.

"Want another round before you die?" He smirked.

Umi gasped and turned her face away. Like so many of those nights, Umi's body went riggid and her face flushed with embarrassment. Tears slipped through her eyelids.

Ryomatsu chuckled and leaned closer when he was suddenly body checked to the floor. He gasped and looked up to see Haruko. Haruko glared at Ryomatsu as he wailed on his face. Ryomatsu groaned and threw Haruko off of him, looking up and noticing that he had a purple aura around him. Ryomatsu smirked and moved to his feet, whipping kunai at Haruko. The kunai seemed to go right into his body and disappeared. Haruko lifted his hand and a kunai slipped from his palm and he quickly threw it at Ryomatsu. The older male quickly dodged and threw another kunai. Haruko's glow flickered and the kunai stabbed Haruko's chest as he gasped and fell to his knees.

Umi's eyes widened and she scrambled over to Haruko, pulling the kunai from his chest. "H-Haruko..." She gasped.

Itomi let go of Jatsu and quickly crossed to Haruko, putting his palm to the wound and healing it. "Don't overdo it..." He muttered.

Haruko winced and nodded as the wound sealed closed. Ryomatsu had gotten to his feet and moved over to Haito and Kenzu. The leaders stared at the group, the males with smirks. Jatsu looked from the three over at Kenzu and narrowed her eyes.

"Gonna make a move, bastard?" She hissed.

Kenzu smirked. "I already did..."

Jatsu gasped as she felt something latch onto her ankle. She looked down to see a skeleton emerging from the ground. Another one latched onto her other ankle and she hissed. Nikito quickly ran over to Jatsu and tried to break the skeletons away with his sword, however the force sent him back into the wall.

"Shall we do this quickly?" Kenzu asked plainly to the other two leaders.

Itomi crossed the room back to Jatsu and touched the bones of each skeleton with a glowing golden hand. The bones began to deteriate and he turned to meet Kenzu's glare. "Perfect." Itomi smirked.

Jatsu smiled at Itomi before facing Kenzu again. "As I said... make... a... move..."

"Last I checked, I did a few years ago." He smirked.

Jatsu's anger rose again, her hands began to tremble as she tried to keep a tight grip on her kunai.

Haito reached out her hand to slap Kenzu's arm, moving past him. "Forget about her." Haito stated angrily.

Kenzu shook his head. "I've decided we want to keep her alive for a bit before we kill her." He smirked. "Ryomatsu can have a go too."

Ryomatsu smirked and nodded.

Haito's glowing fist stopped glowing and she snapped her head around to glare at Kenzu. "No."

"Do not disagree with me, Haito!" Kenzu shouted.

Haito glared and turned back to glare at Jatsu. She let out a frustrated breath, and went to turn away, when instead she began to charge the woman. Jatsu smirked and prepared for Haito's blow. Haito advanced quickly, and moved to Jatsu's side while her fist began to glow again. "I refuse!"

Jatsu quickly caught Haito's wrist and struggled to hold it back as she quickly ducked and kicked Haito's legs out from under her before stabbing a kunai into her back. She quickly jumped back and smirked.

Haito climbed to her knee's and reached behind her to pull the kunai out. She stood back up and charged at Jatsu again, slashing out. Jatsu swiftly pulled out a new kunai, dipped in poison and charged at Haito in return, ducking her flailing arms and aiming to slash Haito's side. Haito narrowed her eyes and jumped backwards towards the entrance of the room. She smirked and began to chuckle. She finally stopped and straightened up. "You will-" A gasp left her lips as hands touched her back, and her chest just suddenly collasped. She fell limp to the floor, revealing Yumiki.

Yumiki smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "H-Hi."

Jatsu smiled at Yumiki. "Great timing!"

Yumiki shrugged and stepped aside as several pairs of people filled the room, making a semi-circle around the two leaders who were left. They all glared at the leaders, as the leaders gazed back. Kazue wondered how many of the girls now in the room were hurt by those two men.

Kenzu sighed. "Naughty girls... you should all be pushished..."

"We've been punished long enough, and you know exactly what I mean." One of the girls hissed.

Ryomatsu laughed. "Maybe I missed more than I thought..."

Kenzu shrugged and smiled before whispering," Leave Jatsu to me... she's mine."

Ryomatsu nodded before the two disappeared. Kazue narrowed her eyes and prepared her arrow. Itomi stepped closer to Jatsu and narrowed his eyes. Umi had moved to her feet and looked around. The room was still, as everyone searched the room carefully.

"Cowards." Umi whispered.

Haruko had gotten to his feet, his purple aura returning. Jatsu let out a breath as she tried to calm her racing mind. Nikito held his sword tightly as he tried to sense the mens precence. Umi gasped and turned her head towards Haruko. "Haruko!" She shouted and jumped towards him before she was thrown across the room by Ryomatsu.

Haruko gasped and turned around towards Ryomatsu who was now looking at Haruko. "Kind of her..."

Haruko gritted his teeth and growled. "You will not lay another finger on her..."

"Oh really?" Ryomatsu smirked.

Haruko nodded and charged towards the leader. Ryomatsu smirked and threw kunai at Haruko again, waiting for the purple aura to flicker out. Haruko's heart raced as he noticed where the kunai continued to hit - his heart. If his aura went out, he'd be done for. Umi scrambled back to her feet and charged towards Ryomatsu as Haruko charged him from the other direction. At the last second, Umi slid to the ground and kicked her foot up, hitting him right in the groin. Ryomatsu gasped and collapssed to his knees in pain. Haruko smirked and quickly went to slash at the male, catching only his cheek as he quickly leaned lower. Haruko stumbled passed Ryomatsu and almost tripping over Umi before stopping and turning back around to glance at the leader who was back on his feet with a slight smirk.

"Smart... but you missed, boy." Ryomatsu stated.

Haruko clenched his jaw when suddenly some blood spilt from his mouth and he gasped. Ryomatsu laughed. As Haruko had passed him, Ryomatsu quickly shoved a kunai in his chest when the aura flickered. Haruko looked to Umi before falling onto his knees and then forward to the ground. Ryomatsu laughed. "One down, five to go..."

Umi gasped and ran at Ryomatsu, pulling off her cloak and throwing it to the ground after pulling a kunai out. Ryomatsu smirked at Umi. "Your lover is dead... now what will you do? You cannot kill me. I'll take you down as easily as I took him down."

"I refuse to fall at your hands again!" Umi screamed. A few of the other pairs ran over to assist Umi. "You _will_ die!"

Ryomatsu smirked. "Then why don't we keep this between you and I?" He snickered, forming some hand seals before a box formed around the two, locking the others out. "I prefer one-on-one." He snickered again, pulling out a kunai.

Umi's eyes widened as she backed away, but the box prevented her from moving any further. She gripped her kunai tighter and lifted it in front of her face. "You will not touch me."

"Without your lover to protect you, I doubt that highly... you will be mine again..."

Umi narrowed her eyes and ran towards Ryomatsu, disappearing and reappearing behind him, about to stab the kunai into his back. Ryomatsu quickly turned around and jumped up, bringing his foot across her face, the force knocking her back a bit. Umi gripped her face and gasped. Her force of his boot made her teeth dig into her cheek, making it bleed. She narrowed her eyes at Ryomatsu and smirked. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and collected some blood on it. She made a few hand seals and chuckled lightly. "You'll pay for that."

"Again, I doubt that." He smirked.

Umi disappeared from Ryomatsu's sight, and flashes of her form appeared and disappeared all around Ryomatsu's body. Slowly, Umi advanced in flash and grabbed his arm, spinning him around and throwing him towards the barrier of his own wall. Umi ran forward and went to slam her foot into his gut, but his hands caught her foot just an inch before it collided.

"It won't be that easy, Umi." He snickered and used her foot to whip her around and throw her against a different side of the barrier.

Umi quickly returned to her feet and made more hand seals that went along with the last ones. The first hand seals weren't what made the flashes, but she was waiting for the ninjutsu to charge. She paused in the middle of the hand seals and charged at Ryomatsu again. Two clones appeared on either side of him and all three charged him quickly. Ryomatsu laughed and stood still. Umi reached for both of his wrist, while the clones from both sides gripped kunai's, aiming for his neck. Ryomatsu narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Bye."

His body suddenly faded from her grasp and he was gone again with a laugh. She could feel his presence behind her, and she quickly spun around, lunging forward towards where she felt he was, colliding with his body and tackling him to the ground. Ryomatsu tumbled on the ground, trying to flip Umi onto her back. Umi pressed his arms tightly against the ground as she growled in his face. She lifted her knee and pushed it into his stomach, putting pressure. He winced and growled. Quickly, he moved with all his strength and flipped her to the bottom, his body hovering over her. "Does this bring back memories?" He smirked, holding her hard to the ground.

Umi glared up at him and spat up into his face. Ryomatsu closed his eyes before opening them again. "I can make new memories for you.."

Umi's eyes widened and she tried to push him off her as she screamed. "Get off me!"

Ryomatsu laughed. "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that?"

Umi glared at Ryomatsu and tried to move her knee's up to knee him in the groin. He gasped in pain and rolled off of her scrambling to get to his feet. Umi slid closer to him, grabbing the back of his cloak and pulling him down, pushing him to his stomach and climbing back on top of him. "Die!" She screamed, and stabbed him in the back with the kunai she had in her hand.

He screamed out and threw her far away as the barrier broke. He gasped and stumbled over to her, kunai in hand. He climbed on top of her before she could get back up and went to plunge the kunai into her chest when someone tackled him to the ground. The male who tackled Ryomatsu screamed out in pain as he was stabbed, however Ryomatsu also let out a scream as he too was stabbed. Ryomatsu laid motionless on the ground with a kunai sticking out from the left side of his chest. The male who had tackled him was Haruko and he coughed up blood as he pulled the kunai from his own chest before falling over onto his side, his breathing shallow as blood spilt from his mouth.

Umi moved over to Ryomatsu and repeated to stab him in the chest and stomach, screaming out. She threw the kunai away. Her body began to glow a dark blue aura as the room began to fill with darkness. With an explosion like-way, darkness suddenly covered the room. Umi could see everyone, where they stood, but she knew no one could see her. The person she had initially intended this jutsu for was now dead, and it was now void. She hadn't expected him to die right away, but she knew that after this, she was useless. She looked over at Haruko who coughed up his own blood in the darkness. She frowned as turned back to Ryomatsu before standing up and stepping away from the body. Thicker, more dense darkness began to wrap itself around Ryomatsu's body, squeezing his flesh and crushing his bones. His eyes bursted from his head before being swallowed by the darkness. Unsatisfied with the dead body that Umi had provided, it reached out to wrap itself around Umi's body. Umi gasped before she fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Halfway through the fight between Umi and Ryomatsu, Kenzu had appeared and began to attack Jatsu. Itomi fought furiously beside Jatsu, but Kenzu proved the reason as to why we was the head leader of the Affani. Kazue stood far away, trying different ways to hit him with her arrows. Nikito fought closely along with Jatsu and Itomi, trying to hit him anyway he could but Kenzu proved to be too fast. The male smirked as he stood in between the four. "You all think you can compare to me?"

Jatsu gritted her teeth and charged at Kenzu, giving Nikito a look that he undertstood as they both advanced toward the male. Kenzu quickly dodged Nikito's sword and kicked him back before catching Jatsu's wrist. Before she could rip her arm back, the group could hear a loud snap followed by an agonizing scream from Jatsu. "Weak. I can't believe I even taught you..." Kenzu stated.

Itomi stepped forward quickly and struck his arms out towards Kenzu, sending a shockwave that knocked him back a few yards. He stepped in front of Jatsu and narrowed his eyes at Kenzu. "You're pathetic."

Yumiki ran forward, slamming her leg into his and moving around him to push her hands up to his chest, but he caught her wrists. Yumiki narrowed her eyes quickly, knowing that he was going to break her wrists too. She quickly turned her wrists in his hands and gripped on to his. Her eyes narrowed and she smirked as every bone in Kenzu's wrists snapped.

Kenzu hissed in pain as he kicked Yumiki back and tried to bare the pain. "No more hand seals for you..." Nikito smirked. Jatsu gave a weak smile but couldn't say anything from the pain still throbbing through her.

Kenzu narrowed his eyes and turned to Kazue heading toward her. Jatsu and Nikito's eyes widened at the same time as Nikito chased after Kenzu, determinded to stop him before he reached Kazue. Kazue's eyes widened and she aimed the arrow at him, charging chakra into it and letting it go at him. Just before the arrow hit him, sparks bursted from the tip and the arrow exploded as it reached him. Kenzu made an attempt at dodging and gasped in pain as the arrow hit his shoulder.

Nikito quickly ran up behind Kenzu and jumped up to slash the sword down his back. At the last second, Kenzu turned and kicked Nikito to the ground before stepping onto his left side. Nikito screamed out in pain as he felt his ribs crack. Jatsu narrowed her eyes and finally moved to attack Kenzu again, trying her best not to move her wrist. Kenzu growled as Jatsu tackled him to the ground and started slashing his face. The two rolled around on the floor, each having difficulty inflicting injuries with broken bones.

Finally, Jatsu got another hit as she slammed her knee onto his groin. Kenzu hissed in pain as the two both struggled to their feet. Jatsu suddenly found herself being rammed into the wall. She screamed again as she felt something shift in her right shoulder. She crumpled to the floor in tears. Kenzu smirked as he stepped back a bit with a smirk. The other girls that were watching nearby quickly stepped in and took turns landing hits on Kenzu. Yumiki was able to break the bones in his left arm while another girl sliced his arm with her sword, cutting it off.

Nikito weakly pulled himself to his knees as he watched the girls take hits on the leader. Finally he saw his arm get chopped off and he used it as his oppourtunity to attack. He stifled a scream as he got to his feet, picking his sword back up and charging at the basically helpless male. Kenzu's eyes widened as Nikito knocked him to his knees. "B-By order of the future Mizukage... I-I vow to never let you harm any man woman or child ever a-again..." Nikito stated before swinging the sword around and slicing his head off his shoulders. Blood splashed against his face as the body fell over onto its side.

Darkness suddenly spread through the entire room, and a hush fell over every. No one could hear each other, or even their own voices for that matter. The blackness was so dark, it was pressing. Nearby, the feel of something more darker and terrifying lurked nearby. It lasted a short while before disappearing. Itomi looked around and watched as Umi dropped to the floor. A few feet in front of her, Ryomatsu lay motionless with Haruko coughing on the other side of him. He quickly moved across the room, and bent down to Haruko. He had two stab wounds in his chest and blood spilled from the edges of his mouth. He placed his hand to Haruko's wounds and began to heal them the best he could. The wounds were deep, but Itomi's chakra penetrated the entire wound, cleaning and repairing. "You did well." Itomi smiled half heartedly.

"I-I heard y-your girl s-scream..." Haruko mumbled weakly, his voice barely a whisper. "Sh-She alright?"

Itomi nodded. "Her wrist is broken." After finishing the healing with Haruko he made his way back to Jatsu, grabbing her wrist gently and holding it out. He moved it carefully so it was straight and tried his best to heal the broken bones. Jatsu winced as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Th-Thanks..." She choked out, giving Itomi a smile before wincing again. "S-Something i-is wrong with m-my shoulder too..." She whispered.

Itomi inspected her shoulder and moved on of his hands to carefully feel it. He smiled partly and moved his other hand so that he gripped her shoulder in both hands. "Just a little extra pain." He stated and moved her shoulder quickly so that it was placed back into the joint.

Jatsu screamed out as she rested her head against Itomi's chest, tears slipping from her eyes again. "A-At least i-it's over..." She whispered after gaining the ability to speak again.

Itomi nodded and stroked her hair gently, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I...don't think...Umi..."

Jatsu moved to search his eyes before looking over at Umi's motionless body. "D-Did you actually check her?"

"I don't feel _anything_ coming from her." Itomi frowned and grabbed her wrist gently again to continue the healing.

"Haruko!" Jatsu screamed at him as he weakly sat up.

Haruko looked from Jatsu, around the room and then down at Umi. He winced as he pulled himself to her and pulled her into his arms as he bit his lip. "U-Umi? Please don't be dead... p-please..." He whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

Umi's eyes remained closed, her body motionless. All along her arms and legs, bruises quickly formed. Haruko shook his head and held her closer, tears slipping from his eyes. "U-Umi... p-please! W-Wake up!" He gritted his teeth and tightened his arms around her, more tears slipping down.

"Haruko..." Umi whispered, barely audible.

Haruko moved to look at her face, tears still slipping. "U-Umi?" He stuttered, his voice rough and cracky.

Umi's eyes opened partly, her pink eyes slightly visible as she looked up at Haruko. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and her mouth parted slightly as she winced. He let out a sigh of relief as he gave a weak smile, wiping the stray tears and blood from his face. "I thought you were dead..." He whispered.

Weakly, Umi reached her hand up to lightly touch her fingers to his cheek. "Thank you..." she breathed.

Haruko shook his head. "I said I would protect you..." He stated softly.

Umi's hand fell back to her side and she rested her head against his arm. Right now, she was too weak to do anything. Lifting her arm was more than torture. Why the jutsu had turned on Umi, surprised her greatly. She knew that jutsu inside out, and only used occasionally for the simple reason that it took so much chakra. The fact that Ryomatsu died before the darkness could suck the life out of him, made it turn to find someone that it could attack and suck life from. When it started to go after Umi, the pain had become unbearable and made her go unconscious, cutting the jutsu before it could finish feasting. Despite the bruises covering her body, she was suprised that she escaped with her life from that thing.

Haruko weakly moved to his feet with Umi in his arms as he walked down to Jatsu and Itomi. Nikito winced as he held his side in pain, trying to keep his breathing regular as he stayed sitting on his knees.

Kazue was by his side, helping him to stay still. "You succeeded with your goal...protecting people." She smiled.

Nikito winced as he opened one eye to look at her and smiled. "I-I guess I did... but wh-what really matters to me... while I'm still me... and not the Mizukage... i-is if you're okay..." He whispered, using his other hand to touch her cheek.

Kazue leaned her face into his hand and smiled. "In better shape than you, that's for sure." she laughed lightly.

Nikito gave a small smile before wincing again, pulling his hand back to hold against his side. "S-Seems we all escaped a-alive..." He smiled softly.

Kazue smiled and nodded. "We did."

Once Itomi finished healing Jatsu's wrist to the best of his ability and stabilized it against her stomach, he moved over to Nikito and helped him to lay down onto the floor. "Just relax." He stated and opened the jounin vest and slicing his sweater open. "Sorry 'bout that." Itomi laughed and placed his hands to his chest to heal his ribs.

Nikito laughed slightly. "I-I didn't like the shirt that much anyway..." He murmured, taking a glance at his chest and seeing that it was all bruised where Itomi was healing. He hissed and pain and rested his head back against the floor as he used his other hand to run it through his hair.

Kazue smiled softly and reached down to push his bangs out of his face. Her fingers trailed down to his cheek and lingered there. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

Nikito smiled and laughed. "C-Come on, Kazue... y-you've seen me get hurt worse than this..." He smirked before wincing again.

"And each time makes me worry." Kazue frowned.

Nikito shook his head. "D-Don't... g-go to Jatsu... I'm just being healed a-anyway..." He whispered.

Kazue looked over to Jatsu and turned back to Nikito. She nodded and made her way over to Jatsu. Jatsu and Haruko had set Umi on the floor and were looking over her when Jatsu saw Kazue headed toward her. She gave a weak smile, followed by a wince. "I'm so glad you're alright, Kazue..." She murmured, holding out her good arm for Kazue to be embraced by.

Kazue bent to give her sister a hug and sighed. "You guys are worrying about me when I barely got hurt. I'm more thankful that none of you died." She sighed.

Jatsu shook her head. "I've had worse than this... all of us in the Affani have... and I just heard your boyfri- Nikito say that he's had worse. So don't worry. We'll all get through this." She smiled softly.

"How's Umi?" Kazue asked, looking at the girls bruised body.

Haruko sighed deeply before looking up and smiling at Kazue. "Weak... but alive..."

Kazue smiled, tightening her embrace on Jatsu. Jatsu winced slightly before smiling and kissing the top of Kazue's head. "Wh-When Itomi is done with healing Nikito, we will head out..."

Kazue nodded and looked back over at Nikito. His eyes were closed, but his face was facing her. A smiled played at the edges of her lips. He was so handsome in Kazue's mind, and with him wincing, it made him look vulnerable. She thought that his deep-in-thought- face made him look vulnerable, but now she felt that this expression was more suitable to the term.

Jatsu noticed that Kazue was looking at Nikito and smiled. "Didn't his rips get broken when he tried to protect you?" She asked quietly.

Kazue nodded and frowned. Jatsu smiled slightly. "Don't frown... it's just a way men like to prove their love to woman. You know what really made me fall for Itomi? One time a girl was about to kill me and he stepped in the way and ended the fight." She smirked. "It's a man thing..."

Kazue laughed lightly. "He could've proved his love another way other than getting his chest crushed."

Jatsu shrugged. "I doubt the ribs being crushed were intended, but protecting you surely was planned, and he did."

Kazue smiled slightly and looked at the ground. "I guess so... You should have seen his expression when he noticed the leader charging at me. I've never seen his expression so intense with worry, and I've never seen him run so fast like that."

"He loves you and refused to see anyone harm you. Clearly he knows you well, and probably realized that if the leader even laid a hand on you, he could snap your body like a twig..." Jatsu shook her head and sighed. "He probably didn't realize that until after my wrist was snapped though... Nikito appears to be very smart. That tells me that he can piece things together faster than most of us would." She smiled. "He'll make a great Mizukage... and an even better husband to my little sister sometime in the future..."

Kazue gasped and turned away with a blush. "...H-husband?"

"You've known him forever, right? Neither of you are interested in anyone else? I'm sure you two will be together for a long time, that is... if you gain the courage to accept his love and become his girlfriend." Jatsu snickered.

Kazue's face brightened more and she bit her lip. "I can't deny the fact that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him..." She mumbled under he breath.

Jatsu smiled. "I think you'd be a great couple." She whispered, hugging Kazue close.

Kazue smiled and turned to look at Nikito's closed eyes. Her smile widened more and she turned back away.

Itomi smiled and slapped Nikito on the chest with a grin. "There you go big boy!"

Nikito gasped, expecting pain but reciveing none besides the sting of the slap. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked down at his chest, seeing a small amount of bruising but besides that he was fine. "Th-Thanks, Itomi." Nikito smiled at him.

Kazue pulled back from Jatsu's arms and crawled towards Nikito, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing with relief.

Nikito smiled and wrapped his arms around her with a smile. "See, told you I'd be alright." He smirked.

Jatsu smiled and looked to Itomi, gestering for him to come to her. Itomi nodded and went to stand beside Jatsu.

Kazue nodded and buried her face into his neck. She shrugged. "I-I guess I worry too much."

Nikito shrugged. "It's alright. I was worried about you too, remember?" He smiled.

Kazue nodded and sighed again, pulling back to look into Nikito's eyes. She smiled lightly, graditude showing through her eyes.

Nikito smiled and blushed faintly, looking away from her. "You got everything you wanted... your sister is coming home. Everything you've wanted since you were four has now come true."

Kazue shrugged and looked away as well. "I-I guess so..."

"You guess?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "What don't you have?"

"I'm sure you know..." Kazue murmured, lightly blushing.

Nikito thought hard but couldn't figure it out. He shook his head. "No, what?"

Kazue frowned and loosened his arms around his neck. "Nevermind..." She whispered.

"It can't be me." He smirked, pulling her closer. "You already have me." He whispered with a soft smile.

Kazue's blush deepened and she shrugged. "Do I?"

"I've been yours since we met." He whispered softly. "All you need to do is give me the okay..." He smiled.

Kazue closed her eyes and turned her face slightly away. "Y...yes."

Nikito smiled and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. Kazue tightened her arms around his neck and covered her blush in his shoulder. "You got the girl..." Kazue mumbled and laughed.

Nikito smirked and laughed. "Guess this makes me your hero..." He whispered.

Kazue pulled back and nodded her head firmly. "Always." She smiled softly, giving up on trying to hide her blush.

He smiled at her blushing face and traced his fingers lightly over her cheek. It'd been fifteen years since they met, and he was happy that Kazue was finally his. Kazue diverted her eyes away from his as his fingers traced along her cheek, her mouth parting as she tried to calm her heart beat. Nikito hesitated before leaning closer to Kazue's face and lightly pressing his lips to hers. Kazue's eyes shut tightly as her lips moved against his softly. After a few moments she pulled back to take in a deep breath. "We...kissed..." She whispered and smiled, touching her fingers to her lips.

Nikito chuckled and smiled. "About time if you ask me." He whispered. Kazue nodded and laughed lightly.

Jatsu had stood up with Itomi's help. Haruko stood with Umi in his arms and they all looked down at Kazue and Nikito. "Come on, lovebirds." Jatsu snickered. "We need to go... Haruko, I figure you and Umi can stay with my family until we can get a home for you..."

"Will Umi be alright with that?" Haruko asked.

Jatsu shrugged. "I think as long as you're with her, she wont care." She turned to face Yumiki. "Gather up all children from the mist. They can follow us. The rest will need to be escorted to their correct villages..."

Yumiki nodded. "I can stay here and prepare for all the children to go to their villages." Yumiki smiled. "Thank you very much for bringing us freedom. I'll be back with the little Mist-lings." Yumiki smiled and turned to leave the room.

Kazue and Nikito stood up and followed after the others as they left the room. Itomi had long ago made the bodies diteriate, so there was nothing left of the three leaders. Kazue took one last look back at the room before following quickly after Nikito.

The group made it outside and Yumiki had already brought out all the Mist children. They gathered up a few boats and all headed out back to the Mist village. On the boat ride back, Haruko tried to wake Umi. He lightly traced his hand over her cheek as he pushed some hair from her eyes. "Wake up, Umi..." He whispered softly.

Umi's eyes fluttered open and she looked tiredly up at Haruko. "Haruko...?" She whispered, a bit confused.

Haruko gave her a soft smile. "Hey, feeling any better?" He asked pushing some more hair from her eyes.

Umi closed her eyes again and sucked in a deep breath. "Your hands are cold..." She murmured, leaning into his touch.

"S-Sorry?" He laughed nervousy.

She shook her head. "It's hot."

Haruko smiled softly. "I hope it's alright, but I agreed for us all to stay with Jatsu's family until... well... whatever plans are made... I know Jatsu and Itomi plan on finding their own home... I-I dunno what you want to do, or if you even want to be in the Mist Village..." He trailed off, feeling like an idiot as his face heated up.

Umi shrugged weakly. "As I said, I have no family to return to..." She murmured.

Haruko nodded. "Well, you ah, don't have to decide anything yet... just something to think on.." He murmured.

Umi nodded and tried to sit up. She realized that she was in Haruko's lap and gasped, her face lighting up. "S-Sorry..." She murmured and moved to sit on the bench beside him.

Haruko shrugged. "It's fine... I've been carrying you since you passed out again..." He murmured, glancing away from her.

Umi diverted her eyes, murmuring a thank you. After a few seconds she turned to face him again awkwardly. "I'm sorry about what Mikiito did..." She mumbled.

Haruko's face turned redder as he sighed. He held his face in his hands and shook his head. "It's fine, really. If anything I should apologize to you for not realizing her trick right away..." He murmured from behind his hands.

"I tried to fight her...but I wasn't strong enough." Umi frowned. "She took advantage over my...weakness.." Umi diverted her eyes and sighed.

"Weakness?" Haruko mumbled from behind his hands. "You mean your dislike towards men?"

Umi nodded. "N-now you know why, though...I mean, why I hate men..."

Haruko frowned and nodded. "I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Umi frowned and turned away slightly. "Before I was taken, my father would...do things to me behind my mothers back. After a bit, mom found out, but she didn't do anything because she was afraid of dad. When the Affani came to take me, my parents willingly gave me up." Umi sniffled and let out a short laugh. "I thought I had escaped...but then Ryomatsu began to call me to his suite." She shook her head and fiddled with the edge of her skirt. "At first, he was just speaking to me about my abilities and the potential I had if I could train harder...then it led to more...and more..." Umi closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. She turned her face further from Haruko, not wanting him to see her tears. She sniffle and reached up to wipe her tears with her arm.

Haruko frowned and reached his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Umi... I promise I will never hurt you... I will never leave your side or betray you... I will protect you with my life and try my hardest never to upset you..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Umi nodded and turned to face him again, using her fingers to wipe the tears away. "You're the only guy I will ever trust." Umi stated. "Whenever any other guys are near, I hate their presence, I want to escape; the closeness is just too uncomfortable, but you're different. I feel more at ease with you than anyone else. Wh-when I tackled you that day, and you tackled me back, I became afraid. I thought you were going to do something...but then you backed off and walked away. It made me think of many other incidents where you've gotten semi-close, but you were cautious about my personal space, and it created a respect in me for you..." Umi shrugged and her face deepened a little. "All these emotions just suddenly flooded into me. I wanted to escape your presence, but at the same time I was being drawn to you. I was attracted, but at the same time disgusted with my attraction... I know you will never hurt me, Haruko - at least not intentionly. I know I can trust myself to you, knowing that you wouldn't take advantage of me..."

Umi snaked her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. She took in a deep breath and bit her lip as she moved her hand into his to entwine her fingers with his. After a few seconds, Umi laughed softly. "You're hands aren't cold anymore..."

Haruko smiled softly and squeezed her hand as he rested his head against hers. He couldn't really explain how her words made him feel. He knew he was happy, but he was sure it was more than that. Did that mean they could possibly become a couple sometime in the future. He sighed deeply and moved to look at Umi's face and smiled. "I'm glad you've figured things out, Umi." He stated, reaching up and pushing a piece of hair behind her ear as he looked into her dark purple eyes, his hand lingering at the side of her face.

Umi turned her eyes away as her cheeks deepened in colour, her mouth parting slightly. "Haruko...I want..." her voice faded and she closed her eyes partly.

"Want what?" He asked softly. "You can have anything you want..." He smiled.

"I...don't want you to leave my side..." she whispered as she played nervously with his hand.

Haruko blinked in surprise before his expression softened. "I don't plan on going anywhere usless you tell me to." He smiled. "D-Does that mean... you're going to stay with me when we return to the Mist Village?"

"If you want me to..." Umi whispered.

Haruko smiled. "Of course I do... think you could handle living in a house with me though?" He asked with a chuckle.

Umi placed her other hand lightly over the top of his. "I wouldn't want to share a house with anyone else."

Haruko blushed and smiled. "Not even Jatsu?" He snickered.

"We've shared a room for fourteen years." Umi laughed lightly. "Along with three other girls...I think the time is up."

"To go from a room of girls to a house with a guy though?" He chuckled.

Umi's cheeks darkened and she bit her lip. "If you vow yourself to me and me only, I don't think I'd have a problem..."

"Vow myself?" He chuckled and smiled. "Alright. I, Haruko, vow myself to you, Umi. I vow myself to you for the rest our life until you tell me otherwise." He smirked. "That what you meant?"

Umi shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder again, bringing his hand up to her face and resting her cheek in the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. The feeling of Haruko's skin against hers was enough to send shivers up her spine, but if it hand been any other man's skin, she would've already distanced herself long ago.

Haruko smiled and turned to kiss the top of her head softly. "Mikiito had used you to ask if I loved you, remember?" He whispered, bending closer to her ear. "I really do love you, you know..." He whispered, his face deepening in colour.

Umi's gasped and her face darkened more. She thought back to the encounter where Mikiito had momentarily taken over her body. She was powerful, and Umi was truthful when she said she couldn't fight against her, but with some of the things Mikiito did, Umi hadn't fought against Mikiito. Part of her asked the question while Mikiito asked Haruko, allowing Mikiito a further control over her body.

Umi turned her head to look into Haruko's eyes. "What colour are my eyes?"

"Dark purple... why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Umi closed her eyes and moved her mouth closer to his ear. "Now you know what colour indicates that I'm madly inlove with you." she whispered.

Haruko's eyes widened as he moved to look into her eyes. "S-Seriously?" He stuttered.

Umi nodded slowly and turned away. Haruko smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "You just made me happy..." He whispered.

Umi smiled softly as she gripped the front of his cloak. "I'm glad."

"We're only a few minutes from the Mist." Nikito had stated to the people in the boat as he smiled at Kazue.

Kazue grinned as she peered at the advancing shoreline. The fog around wasn't as thick, but it was enough to blind you from seeing a few hundred yards away. "I wonder what it going to happen."

Nikito laughed. "Well for one, I know your father will flip..."

"I'll just show him the love letter." Kazue laughed and winked at Nikito's expressionless expression.

"Does this mean I have to write you a love letter now?" He murmured with a blush.

Kazue laughed nervously. "I mean...if you want to, but I was only kidding." She laughed again.

Nikito laughed. "I'm sure your dad will stop being so protective once I become his boss." He smirked before winking.

Kazue laughed. "I don't know about that. You may be the leader of the village, but dad would probably put up a pretty good fight."

Nikito smirked. "I'll fight your dad in order to have you."

Kazue blushed lightly. "I wouldn't mind seeing that." She laughed. "He may have a premenant injury, but he'd put up a pretty good fight to protect his daughter."

"What about me?" Jatsu asked, smirking as she joined in their conversation.

"This relationship is between Nikito and I, Jatsu." Kazue laughed.

Jatsu rolled her eyes and laughed. "I meant, will Sora try to fight off me being with Itomi?"

Kazue laughed. "I know...and I wouldn't be surprised. Men took you when you were young, and now another is going to take you now."

Jatsu smirked and looked up at Itomi. "Itomi took me fourteen years ago..."

Itomi chuckled just as the boat landed.


	13. Chapter 13

They led the people who were taken first from the Mist back to the village. They all headed for the Mizukages office and met with the man at his desk. He was most definitely surprised to see the bunch and find out what was going on with the abuductions and what the Affani was all about. After a while, the children were escorted back to their families by various jounin, and the six who had defeated the leaders of the Affani stayed behind to speak to the Mizukage privately. After a long conversation and a fair amount of explaining, the six started to head out when the Mizukage stopped Nikito. The Mizukage explained that he had been chosen to be the next Mizukage, however he wouldn't actually start until the following week. Nikito left the Mizukage building with a grin on his face as the six headed for Kazue's home.

Kazue ran up to her door and knocked quickly with excitement. There was a few moments of silence before Sora opened the door with a yawn. He opened his mouth to say something when his face twisted in confusion. "Who are these people... and why are they all hurt?" He murmured to Kazue.

Kazue grinned before pushing past her father, motioning for the others to follow into the livingroom. Sora was still confused but followed as everyone crowded into the livingroom. Jatsu sat beside Itomi while Haruko sat with Umi. Nikito leaned against the wall with a smirk. Sora scratched his head and looked around before back at Kazue. "Gonna explain?" He asked with a sigh.

Kazue grinned and motioned towards Jatsu. "Take a wild guess at who this is, daddy."

Sora looked over to Jatsu. She had a few scratches and her shoulder and wrist were bandaged up, however there was a familiarity to her looks. She had his eye colour and his wifes hair colour. "I-It can't be..." He gasped.

Kazue smiled. "We finally got her back."

Jatsu moved to her feet and over to stand in front of Sora. "Your daughter should be twenty two, should she not?"

Sora nodded, his eyes locked on Jatsu.

Jatsu smiled. "It's good to see you're still goofy, father."

Sora smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Jatsu. She used her good arm to wrap around him. Nikito smiled softly and closed his eyes. When Sora pulled away from Jatsu after a minute, Itomi quickly cut in. "I'm Itomi." He stuck out his hand to Jatsu's father.

Sora took Itomi's hand and shook it with slight confusion.

"Father, this is my boyfriend." Jatsu smirked.

"Ah..." Sora stuttered as he dropped Itomi's hand.

Itomi smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, sir. I'll take care of your daughter like you wouldn't believe."

Jatsu smiled. "He's a medical ninja.. that's what he means..."

Sora blinked a few times before nodding slowly. "Th-This is a lot for me to process..."

"There's more.." Jatsu murmured. "First off... these two," She gestered to Umi and Haruko. "are friends. They need a place to stay for a short while until the Mizukage can set them up into a place. Also, Itomi and I are getting a place here in the Mist, but we also need a place to stay."

Sora ran a hand through his hair. "I-I guess you and Itomi can use your old room a-and um... your friends can have the spare room."

"Will that be okay, Umi? Sharing a room with me?" Haruko asked quietly, looking over to her.

Umi turned away slightly. "I-I guess." She murmured.

"I'll take the floor, okay?" He smiled.

Umi nodded. "Alright."

Jatsu turned back to her father and smiled. "So, I guess theres more that Kazue needs to tell you." She smirked, glancing at her sister.

Sora's face twisted in confusion as he turned to face Kazue. "Oh no... what?"

Kazue's eyebrow rose as she turned to look at Jatsu. "I...have no idea?"

Jatsu smirked and looked to Nikito before back at her with a smirk. Kazue's eyes widened momentarily and a blush settled over her cheeks.

"I...uh..." she laughed nervously, avoiding her father's questioning gaze.

"You don't tell him, I will." Jatsu stated.

"N-Nikito...uhm..." Kazue glanced at Nikito and looked back to her father.

Sora's eyes suddenly narrowed as he turned to face Nikito. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"N-Nothing!" Nikito gasped, his eyes widening as he stuck his hands up in defence.

"N-no, daddy! He...didn't do anything wrong..." Kazue said.

Sora slowly turned to face Kazue. "Then what is going on?" He sighed.

"They're dating." Jatsu finally said with a laugh.

Sora's eyes widened before he smirked at Kazue. "Just friends, eh?"

"W-we were..." Kazue murmured and scratched the back of her neck.

Sora turned around again to look at Nikito. "You better treat her well."

Nikito nodded and opened his mouth to speak when Haruko cut him off. "He got his ribs broken protecting her earlier..."

Sora's face twisted in confusion. "R-Really?"

Nikito nodded. "No big deal.. I've done it before... and that was before I even started dating her."

Sora sighed and gave a soft smile. "I guess I can handle you with my daughter..."

Kazue smiled and wrapped her arms around Sora. "Thanks, dad."

Nikito smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Can I brag now?" He smirked.

Kazue laughed. "It'll help on your part a lot more." She smiled and pulled back from the hug.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Brag?"

"As of next week I am going to be the new Mizukage." Nikito smirked.

Sora's eyes widened as he eyed Nikito. "A-A joke, right?"

Kazue shook her head as a grin took over her lips. She walked over to grab Nikito's hand. "I told you he was going to be the Mizukage some day!"

Sora looked over the two before smiling. "Guess I'll have no choice but to trust you with my daughter then." Sora laughed.

Nikito smiled. "Well, it's not expected, but... yeah."

Kazue laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his torso. Sora smirked at Nikito.

"Does this mean you'll be rich?" He chuckled.

Nikito laughed. "W-Well... not rich... but... I-I guess a bit.."

"Dad!" Kazue gasped. "It doesn't matter as much...as long as I get Nikito."

Sora smirked. "I'll leave you two alone... however..." He turned to face Jatsu and Itomi. "You... not so much."

Itomi chuckled and leaned forward to place his hand on Sora's shoulder. "We've been around each other for fourteen years, and hitting it off since then."

Sora smirked. "Doesn't mean much. Jatsu is still my little girl too."

"S-Sora..." Jatsu murmured, her face heating up as she looked away.

"As of mine." Itomi chuckled and snaked his arm around Jatsu's waist, pulling her close.

Jatsu smiled softly and rested her head against Itomi's chest. "He's honestly not an issue you need to worry about, Sora."

Sora sighed and ruffled Jatsu's hair. "At least try calling me father..."

Jatsu's eyes widened momentarily before she smiled. "I-I'll try... father..."

Sora sighed before looking around the room. "Well... I guess I'll start on dinner." He chuckled and walked out.

Kazue smiled. "Well, I hope Jatsu-chan remembers where she once slept."

Jatsu used her good arm to scratch the back of her neck. "J-Jatsu-chan has no idea where it is..." She murmured, embaressed.

Kazue paused and smiled softly. "Right beside mine at the top of the stairs. Yours is the second on the left." She turned to Umi and Haruko. "Yours is just down that hall, first on the right."

"Kazue, dad doesn't have any of moms old clothes, does he?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Well, we got rid of most of her clothing, but there were a few articles dad couldn't pass out."

"Wonder if he'd mind me using them..." She laughed.

Kazue shook her head. "If it's you, I don't think he would."

Jatsu smiled. "Alright." She turned to face Itomi. "Wanna come and see where I used to live?" She chuckled.

Itomi shrugged. "Sure." He followed Jatsu as she made her way up the stairs and to the door that Kazue indicated.

Jatsu opened the door and her eyes widened to see that it was exactly as she left it. The bed was made and all her belongings were where she left them. She smiled softly and faced Itomi. "Think you could share that bed with me?"

Itomi stared at Jatsu for a moment and pushed past her, taking in the room. Her bed covers were purple and ruffled a little bit. Beside her bed was a little end table with stuffed animals on it. There were a few dolls in the corner of the room where a toybox sat with it's lid up. He looked around at the pictures of her and her family. He picked up one of the frames and looked carefully at it.

"Was this picture right before you were taken?"

Jatsu moved to peer over Itomi's shoulder at the picture. She frowned and nodded. "Yeah. It was the week before... we all went out for a family outing..."

Itomi frowned. "I remember that first day we met. You looked exactly like this cute little child, only frowning and scared."

Jatsu gave a small smile. "But don't you remember how quickly I stopped frowning once you started talking to me?"

Itomi laughed softly and placed the frame back down, picking up the one beside it. "Was that your mother?" he asked, pointing to the woman with her arms around Jatsu and Kazue when they were little children.

Jatsu nodded. "I never realized how much I look like her..." She murmured with a small laugh.

"Well, she is very beautiful." Itomi said and turned to smile at Jatsu.

Jatsu smiled. "I'm just glad my father took to you..."

Itomi laughed and placed the picture down before wrapping his arms around Jatsu. "Well, I'm just glad he didn't not."

Jatsu smirked. "You're an idiot." She smiled into his chest.

Itomi embraced her tightly and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm so glad that the Affani is finished with. I couldn't take seeing all those scared little children with tear streaked faces."

Jatsu frowned slightly and nodded before smirking. "Though, I do regret not getting to rebel with you a few more times with that guard."

Itomi chuckled. "Yeah, it's too bad. If Haruko and I weren't sent on a mission so soon, I was hoping to kiss you right infront of one."

Jatsu laughed. "Now we can rebel around my father then." She smiled.

Itomi laughed and pulled back. "What if he turns on us?"

Jatsu smirked. "Turns on us? Hm... guess we'll have to run to a new village?" She laughed.

Itomi laughed and leaned down to placed his lips on her cheek. "Haven't we played rogue too long now?"

Jatsu sighed. "Yes. I guess if Sora turns on us... we'll tell him too bad... besides, we're only living here for a short period of time." She laughed.

He nodded his head and moved his lips to hers. Jatsu smiled against his lips and moved her one arm around his neck.

Haruko and Umi had headed to the room Kazue directed them to. It was a simple baby blue room with a medium sized bed. Haruko smiled and laid down on the bed. "Man, I haven't laid on a bed this comfy in years!"

Umi leaned against the wall and shrugged. "You take it..." She smiled.

Haruko sat up and shook his head. "Nah, it's yours. I was just saying."

"I insist." She laughed. "I don't mind the ground that much."

Haruko stared at her blankly. "But I mind _knowing_ you're on the floor when there is a bed. You're taking it."

Umi sighed and rolled her eyes. She made her way to the edge of the bed and sat down. "It is a lot softer than those boards of a bed at the base."

Haruko chuckled and nodded. "Yep. That's why you're getting it... I just want to lay on it right now." He chuckled, flopping back on the bed again.

Umi turned her head to look over her shoulder at Haruko. "I almost feel lost now..." she murmured.

Haruko glaced up at her and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, you'll find your place. We all are feeling lost right now. Just give it a bit of time. I'm not going to leave you alone, alright? You wont be abandoned ever again."

Umi sighed and turned back around as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. She nodded and bit her lip. Haruko sat back up and touched her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before shedding his cloak and dropping it to the floor. He sighed deeply and laid back again, closing his eyes.

"I just..." Umi shook her head and sat further back on the bed, turning to look at Haruko. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest. She gasped and stood up, backing up to the door. "I-I'm sorry..." She murmured.

Haruko opened his eyes and looked up at her. His face twisted in confusion before he sighed. "S-Sorry... want me to put the cloak back on?"

Umi bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. She shook her head. "I-It's better that we leave the Affani behind. I-I was just taken off guard..." She whispered and turned her face away.

Haruko flipped over onto his stomach. "This any better then? I don't have any other clothes at the moment..." He murmured into the pillow.

Umi gulped and nodded. She sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Y-You have scars from...R-Ryomatsu..."

Haruko shrugged. "So? I have lots more scars from lots of things."

Umi lowered her head. "They..were from protecting me, right?"

Haruko turned his face towards her and frowned. "Umi, don't feel bad for that. I was the one who did it. Protecting you was a vow I made, remember?"

Umi sighed and nodded her head. "I had started a jutsu that would've killed him, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt like you had..."

Haruko sighed deeply. "S-Sorry... I-I... he was just about to stab you... I-I couldn't stop my body... it just moved without any thought..." He whispered with a sigh.

Umi bit her lip as she turned around to look at him. She reached out and placed her hand on his. "Thanks..."

Haruko searched her eyes and gave a soft smile. "No problem... I was just doing as I promised..."

Umi smiled softly and nodded. Haruko closed his eyes again as he turned his hand over to entwine his fingers with hers. "So, have you decided where you want to go? Do you want to stay in the Mist or go to a different village?"

Umi frowned and shrugged. "I don't know if I could leave Jatsu. She's been like a sister and best friend to me..."

Haruko chuckled softly. "I know how you feel.. but with Itomi." He smiled. "So... want to remain in the Mist Village under the rule of Nikito?" He smirked, opening his eyes to glance up at her.

Umi laughed lightly and shrugged again as she fiddled with his fingers. "We could travel and see which place is best..."

Haruko smiled. "I'm alright with anything you want, as long as I can remain at your side."

Umi smiled and looked down at his hand. "And vice versa."

Haruko smiled and brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing the top of it. Umi gasped lightly and blushed. After a few seconds, Umi pulled his hand up and placed her lips to his, avoiding his gaze as she lowered it back down. Haruko smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're starting to get very comfortable with me.." He chuckled.

Umi closed her eyes partly and bit her lip. "Because I can trust you won't hurt me." she whispered.

Haruko opened his eyes again and nodded. "And don't forget it, alright?"

Umi nodded. "I won't."

Haruko smiled and sat up. He looked down at his chest before laughing nervously. "M-Maybe I should go ask Jatsu's dad if I can borrow a shirt..."

Umi hesitated for a moment and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Haruko's eyes widened as a slight blush fell over his face. He carefully wrapped his arms around her torso. "Y-You not wanting me to go get a shirt?" He stuttered.

Umi breathed in deeply and buried her face into his neck. Haruko was still confused but embraced her tighter, resting his head against hers as he closed his eyes. After a minute, Umi finally pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Haruko...I..." She diverted her eyes away as her blush deepened.

Haruko reached a hand up to rest against her cheek. "What?" He whispered.

She tried to finish her sentence, but no words came out. She bit her lip and lowered her head, leaning into the palm of his hand on her cheek. Haruko blinked and smiled. "What? Just say what you want..."

Umi sighed and lifted her head again, searching his eyes carefully. She leaned forward slightly, but paused an inch from his face, her lips quivering. Haruko searched her eyes carefully. He hesitated for a moment before closing the gap between their faces. Umi's eyes widened slightly as her heart began to race. She pulled away and gasped as her breathing came out heavy. Her blush deepened as she looked at him. Haruko bit his lip and looked away.

"S-Sorry..." He whispered, suddenly feeling guilty, like he had stepped over a line.

Umi shook her head and tried to calm her breathing. "It's...not you." She whispered. She breathed in deeply again and leaned forward once again to place her lips on his. She forced her eyes shut and tightened her grip around his neck.

His eyes widened before he closed them, his hand carefully moving up to caress her cheek as he pulled her closer. After a few moments, Umi pulled away as she gasped for air. HEr face beat red and her eyes avoiding his. Haruko smiled softly.

"See, my lips aren't dirty." he smirked.

Umi laughed lightly as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt again. "N-no..."

Haruko smiled. He laid back on the bed again, placing his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I-Is it alright with you if I take a small rest?" He murmured.

She lifted her eyes to meet his and nodded. "You need it..." She murmured.

Haruko smiled. "You want to join?" He asked with a joking tone.

Umi widened her eyes slightly and bit her lip. She laid down on the edge of the bed, keeping a small distant between them. Haruko looked over at her and smiled. "You don't hav to space yourself. I promise I wont do anything..."

Umi sighed and closed her eyes, moving forward a tiny bit. Haruko smirked and pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest. "I wont do anything... trust me..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Umi's eyes widened at the pull, and her face turned beat red as it leaned against his chest. She held her breath and let it out shakily before closing her eyes. Haruko smiled when he felt her relax. "Just rest, okay? You need it as much as I do..." He whispered softly.

Umi nodded slowly. "O-okay."

Nikito sighed deeply as he looked at Sora and Kazue cooking dinner. Sora continued to be on the couple's case asking all sorts of questions.

"Sir, please. I wont do anything to her." Nikito sighed deeply.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "So you'll never even kiss her?"

Nikito blushed faintly. "W-Well-"

"Or hug her? Or touch her at all?" Sora smirked.

Kazue looked away from her father as her cheeks heated up. "D-dad." She murmured.

"So you let Jatsu come home with a guy, that she is going to share a room with, and you don't even know him, yet you wont let Kazue have me even in the house most of the time!" Nikito groaned.

Sora chuckled. "I-It's different.."

Kazue rolled her eyes. "It is not!"

"I-It could be..." Sora sighed before ruffling Kazue's hair. "I'm just giving you a hard time. You're nineteen, don't take this away from me." He smirked.

Kazue sighed. "We've already kissed." She blurted out.

Nikito's eyes widened as he looked to Sora who was now glaring at Nikito. "Oh really?"

Kazue chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah..."

Sora smirked. "Is he a good kisser then, Kazue?" He laughed.

Kazue gasped as she looked at her father's serious face. "Dad!" She hit him with the cloth in her hand.

Nikito sighed. "I... I think I'm gonna go and-"

"You're not leaving my sight." Sora smirked.

Kazue let out a groan as she walked over to Nikito and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the kitchen into the livingroom.

"I said you couldn't leave!" Sora called from the kitchen with a laugh.

Kazue turned back and threw the cloth in her hand at Sora, before turning back to Nikito. "Sorry..."

Nikito shrugged. "Honestly, I think he's less bothersome now than before when I wasn't dating you." He smirked.

"I think he's gotten more personal." Kazue laughed nervously and moved to sit on the couch.

Nikito moved and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So, am I a good kisser?" He whispered into her ear with a smirk.

Kazue blushed and looked away. "Dad took that question, you can't ask the same thing..."

"But you never answered it. I'm asking for him." He chuckled.

Kazue bit her lip and mumbled a very quiet yes. Nikito laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're cute, Kazue."

Kazue sighed and melted into his side. "If you say so..."

"I'm the Mizukage, you have to trust my word." He laughed.

"Then I guess I will," She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Mr. Mizukage."


End file.
